


El alquimista perdido

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una Tierra alternativa, gobernada por los dioses y regida por el omnividente Oráculo, donde la magia está a la orden del día, existe un pueblo llamado Marquette. Este pueblo guarda un terrible secreto que, al parecer, gira en torno a una enorme y enigmática criatura con forma de escarabajo azul llamada Ted. El adivino ambulante Booster Gold y su pájaro mecánico Skeets están decididos a descubrir la verdad sobre Ted, la familia Kord y el alquimista perdido. ¿Pero es real el alquimista, o un cuento de hadas como el de la estrella que se enamoró y cayó a la Tierra? ¿Será Booster capaz de pagar el precio que exijan los dioses? ¿Y qué hará Ted cuando se enfrente a una elección imposible y a la ira del Rey Negro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El alquimista perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142760) by Fleur de Liz. 



_Érase una vez, sobre un país muy lejano, una estrella que brillaba en el cielo. Como todas las estrellas, observaba la Tierra, escuchando en silencio los deseos de la gente que vivía allí abajo. Pero esta estrella no se contentaba sólo con brillar sobre el mundo. Era distinta a todas las demás estrellas del cielo. Tenía corazón, y éste estaba henchido de amor por una hermosa joven. Cada noche, esa hermosa joven le pedía un deseo a la estrella: alzaba los ojos al cielo y le rogaba que la ayudara a encontrar a su verdadero amor. Y la estrella anhelaba ser ese amor._

_Desesperada por estar con la hermosa joven, la estrella dejó el cielo y bajó a la Tierra. Pero seguía siendo una estrella, y la hermosa joven no podría amarla hasta que se convirtiera en un ser humano. La estrella marchó al lejano sur, al reino de la Diosa del Fuego, hermana de todas las estrellas. Le suplicó que la hiciera humana, pero la diosa vaciló, porque temía que el amor de la joven no fuera sincero y que le rompiera el corazón. Pero la estrella insistió en que su corazón se rompería si no la hacía humana, y al final la diosa accedió. El cuerpo de la estrella se enfrió y se convirtió en un joven mortal. Como lo quería mucho, la diosa le concedió el don de la visión y, cuando partió en busca de su amada, se despidió de él con sus mejores deseos._

_Pero cuando la estrella mortal volvió con la hermosa joven, la encontró en brazos de otro. Le había concedido a la muchacha el deseo de hallar a su verdadero amor, pero ese amor no era él. Como la diosa temía, a la estrella se le rompió el corazón. La estrella se sentía tan avergonzada que no se atrevió a presentarse nuevamente ante la diosa, así que vagó por la Tierra, buscando un modo de regresar a su hogar en el cielo y dejar atrás su corazón destrozado._

***

El carromato, encantado para moverse sin necesidad de caballo, cruzó lentamente las puertas del pueblo. Con sus estridentes colores, azul y dorado, daba la impresión de haberse separado de un grupo, una _troupe_ de gitanos o un circo ambulante. El pan de oro que la recubría presentaba grietas en varios sitios. Pese a no tener caballo, una figura solitaria se sentaba en el pescante, guiando el carromato por la calle empedrada. Se balanceaba ligeramente en un movimiento oscilante que imitaba a los barcos del desierto. 

Los aldeanos no prestaron mucha atención a la caravana mientras cruzaba el centro del pueblo, demasiado absorbidos por sus propios asuntos. Si hubieran mirado con más detenimiento al hombre del pescante, habrían visto a un viajero libre del polvo del camino, de cabello rubio peinado al elegante estilo sureño y ojos intensamente azules. Su ropa era tan extravagante como los colores de su carromato: una levita de terciopelo azul y un chaleco de muaré salpicado de estrellas. En una mano sostenía un sombrero, azul como su traje y con una cinta amarilla; con la otra guiaba el carro. 

Miró a su alrededor, frunció el ceño y aporreó la ventana que tenía a su espalda con la mano con la que conducía. 

—¿Skeets? ¡Skeets! Skeets, creo que nos hemos perdido —se lamentó. 

La ventana se abrió con un crujido. No fue la cabeza de un hombre la que asomó a través del marco, sino la de una dorada ave mecánica, cuyos ojos como carbunclos contemplaron la ciudad, asimilando lo que veían. Se oyó un leve zumbido, casi un tic-tac, y el pájaro adoptó una expresión preocupada. 

—Eso es imposible, amo, la carretera debería habernos conducido directamente a la ciudad de Hub. 

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—¿Y a ti te parece que esto es la ciudad de Hub? No veo ninguna cara sin rasgos. 

El pájaro llamado Skeets volvió a emitir un tic-tac. 

—La única forma en la que podríamos habernos perdido es que nos hayamos apartado de la carretera principal. Amo, por casualidad no habrá tomado un desvío mientras yo me daba cuerda, ¿verdad? 

—No… 

Skeets emitió un suave clic. 

—Amo… 

—Vale, me desvié un poquito —admitió el hombre, exasperado—. Pero Skeets, ¡había un hombre con una flauta mágica! ¿Cómo iba a ignorarlo? ¡Podría haber sido importante! 

El pájaro le dirigió una mirada reprobadora al tiempo que su rostro metálico adquiría una expresión severa. 

El hombre suspiró y detuvo el carromato junto a una fuente, en el mismo centro de la plaza mayor. Bajó de un salto del pescante, se encajó el sombrero en la cabeza y volvió hacia Skeets sus ojos centelleantes. 

—Supongo que tendré que averiguar a dónde nos has traído, Skeets. Procura que no vuelvan a robarte —dijo jovialmente, y se alejó antes de que el pájaro tuviera ocasión de protestar. 

El hombre cruzó la plaza con largas y seguras zancadas; sus finos zapatos de cuero azul repiqueteaban suavemente sobre los adoquines. El pueblo bullía con la actividad matutina. Los comerciantes se afanaban frente a sus tiendas, disponiendo sus mercancías y regateando precios en la entrada. El hombre observó a la gente que se movía a su alrededor, llenando con el ruido de sus pasos las calles empedradas, con sus sombrereras y su pescado envuelto en papel, ignorando por completo al extravagante caballero de la chistera azul. Se detuvo ante una floristería, donde la propietaria estaba colocando goteantes cubos llenos de rosas y lirios de San Juan bajo una marquesina con rayas verdes. Sobre el lienzo se leía _Almerac_ en letras bordadas. 

Exhibiendo su sonrisa más encantadora, el hombre se acercó furtivamente a la florista, sacó un capullo de rosa amarillo de uno de los cubos y colocó un _pushkin_ en su húmeda y sucia mano antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de reprenderle por coger la flor. Sin dejar de sonreír, se colocó la rosa en la solapa y tocó el borde de su sombrero. 

—Le ruego que me disculpe, buena señora —dijo con familiaridad—, pero, al parecer, mi compañero de viaje y yo hemos dado un giro de 180 grados en la carretera. Por la ausencia de rostros sin rasgos, asumo que ésta no es la ciudad de Hub, ¿verdad?

La mujer rezongó e intentó meter unos mechones de su larga y brillante cabellera roja bajo el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. 

—¿Hub? Nah, Hub está a dos semanas de aquí, hacia el este. 

—Entonces, tal vez pueda decirme el nombre de este encantador pueblecito con el que me he topado. 

—Marquette. 

El hombre frunció el ceño. 

—Nunca he oído hablar de Marquette. ¿Quién es su mago patrono? 

—No tenemos —respondió la florista, indiferente. 

El hombre emitió una risita nerviosa, como en respuesta a un chiste que ni entendía ni encontraba gracioso. 

—¿Que no tienen? Señora, debe estar confundida. Cada parcela de tierra sobre este continente tiene un mago patrono. ¿No tienen hechicero? ¿Ni brujo? ¿Ni un devoto de la magia kriptoniana? 

—No —dijo la florista, colocando unos pesados tallos de gladiolos en un cubo de metal con agujeros. 

El hombre se quedó mirándola con expresión incrédula. 

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un brujo del clima? ¿O alguien que hable con los animales? ¿Y algún alquimista? Al menos, tendrán un alquimista… 

—Teníamos un alquimista. 

—¿”Teníamos”? —repitió—. ¿Dónde está ahora? 

La mujer se secó las manos en el delantal. Ahora estaban más secas, pero no más limpias. 

—Se marchó. O se murió. O se marcho y se murió. 

—¿Así que no tienen patrono? ¿Ninguno? 

El panadero de la tienda de al lado, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación mientras barría la entrada, aguardando a que su más reciente hornada de panecillos acabara de cocerse, interrumpió su quehacer. Se apoyó sobre su escoba y metió baza. 

—Bueno, tenemos a Ted. 

—¿Ted? ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es Ted? —inquirió el hombre, exasperado—. ¿Algo así como el matón del pueblo? ¿El que mantiene lejos a la gentuza? 

El panadero se encogió de hombros. 

—Sólo es Ted. ¡Ah! Y el alquimista perdido, pero… 

—…pero sólo es una leyenda, Bernhard —le interrumpió la florista, cortante. 

El panadero volvió a ocuparse de sus asuntos, y ella se centró nuevamente en el hombre, que jugueteaba con el capullo prendido en su solapa. 

—¿Y quién es usted, para andar haciendo tantas preguntas, eh? Llega al pueblo con su estrambótico carromato mágico y sus extrañas ropas. ¿Es una especie de artista circense? 

—A Ted no le agrada la gente del circo —terció el panadero. 

—Yo, mi buena señora, soy mago —dijo el hombre pomposamente—. Y si tienen alguna duda sobre mis habilidades, les sugiero que se reúnan junto a la fuente de la plaza mayor al mediodía. Les garantizo que no quedarán decepcionados. 

Volvió a tocarse el ala del sombrero y, sin dejar de exhibir su encantadora sonrisa, regresó a la caravana, tras detenerse junto al carro de un vendedor de fruta para comprar una manzana. Abrió con llave la puerta trasera del carromato y entró. La caravana osciló ligeramente y las escaleras crujieron bajo su peso. 

El interior de la caravana era un caos donde se mezclaban todo tipo de artefactos y cachivaches. Mapas y cartas de navegación cubriendo las paredes, amuletos y talismanes de cuestionable autenticidad colgados del techo, prendas de ropa amontonadas en desorden sobre su escritorio y un pequeño camastro en un rincón. Skeets estaba posado sobre una pequeña percha de madera, sosteniendo una llave dorada en una pata. Ladeó la cabeza con un clic, observando al hombre con suspicacia. 

—¿Ha encontrado nuestra ruta, amo, o vamos a quedarnos aquí a timar a esta gente hasta que, una vez más, tengamos que salir huyendo del pueblo perseguidos por aldeanos furiosos con hortalizas podridas? 

—¡Skeets, no soy un timador! Simplemente, adorno mi talento natural para entretenimiento del público en general. Además, no podemos ir a la ciudad de Hub con el dinero que nos queda. No nos alcanzaría. Dudo que los rostros sin rasgos proporcionen algún tipo de sabiduría si no les pones uno o dos _pushkins_ en las manos. 

El ave mecánica emitió un ligero zumbido, extendiendo sus alas. 

—Tendríamos más dinero si dejara de gastarlo en tonterías. 

—Me ofendes, Skeets —dijo el hombre con fingida dulzura—. Quizá debí aceptar el trueque que me propuso aquel tipo del pueblo de Opal cuando tuve ocasión. Ya sabes, el del monóculo. 

Apartó una pila de ropa de una pequeña banqueta de madera y se sentó. Extrajo un cuchillo de plata clavado en un mapa de la pared y lo empleó para pelar la manzana. Se la comió despacio, contemplando el mapa que había alojado al cuchillo. 

—Daremos una función al mediodía, Skeets. 

—No me sorprende en absoluto, amo. ¿Va a prepararse? 

El hombre asintió, con un trozo de manzana en la boca. 

—A su debido tiempo. 

En cuanto se la acabó, comenzó los preparativos examinando su reflejo en un espejo agrietado, comprobando que no tenía restos de manzana entre los dientes. Se alisó el pelo, sonrió para sí, extrajo la rosa de su solapa, la colocó en un tarrillo de agua y se acurrucó sobre la pila de ropa desparramada en su catre. Durmió hasta escuchar las primeras campanadas del mediodía, que Skeets repitió suavemente en su percha. 

Mientras las campanas repicaban en la plaza mayor, fue congregándose allí una muchedumbre ansiosa por descubrir qué clase de mago había llegado al pueblo. El pueblo de Marquette rara vez recibía la visita de magos ambulantes, y cuando venían, solían marcharse bastante pronto. Los aldeanos raramente los veían ejecutar sus trucos, así que una enorme corriente de excitación recorría a la multitud. Sus susurros y parloteos acabaron formando tal bullicio que casi había ahogado el tañido de las campanas antes de que éstas acabaran de sonar. El hombre aún no había salido de la caravana, y la gente se estaba poniendo nerviosa. De pronto, la ventana sobre el pescante se abrió, y el pájaro mecánico salió volando y se posó en una farola, con sus alas rechinantes brillando al sol. 

—¡Ciudadanos de Marquette, contemplad a Booster Gold! —anunció Skeets pomposamente. El hombre llamado Booster emergió de golpe de una trampilla situada sobre la caravana, adoptando una pose dramática, mientras el ave mecánica continuaba con la introducción—. Procedente de un país lejano, Booster Gold ha cruzado toda la Internacional para venir a asombraros con sus habilidades mágicas. ¡Booster Gold leerá vuestro pasado y os revelará vuestro futuro! 

Booster exhibió una amplia y cautivadora sonrisa mientras los aldeanos aplaudían con cortés desinterés. 

—Damas y caballeros, es cierto. Tengo un don. De hecho, varios, y hoy los compartiré con ustedes. Prepárense para asombrarse cuando me vean caminar por el aire igual que ustedes caminan por las calles del encantador pueblo de Marquette. 

Echó a andar por el tejado del carromato y, sin dudarlo, siguió andando cuando sus pies lo abandonaron, avanzando sobre las cabezas de la multitud. Booster se tocó el ala del sombrero al pasar sobre una bonita muchacha, rodeó la fuente y descendió como si bajara por una escalera invisible. Asombrada, la gente aplaudió algo más fuerte. 

—Para mi próximo truco, necesitaré un ayudante. Usted, el hombre fornido, sin duda sabe cómo dar un buen puñetazo. ¡Acérquese, por favor! —pidió al herrero del pueblo. 

El herrero miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el mago se refería a él, y luego avanzó con paso vacilante. La multitud lo jaleó y una voz excitada gritó “¡Vamos, Mason!”. Los espectadores rieron, y el herrero, ligeramente colorado, llegó por fin junto a Booster. 

—Señor, me gustaría que me golpeara lo más fuerte que pueda. Le aseguro que no sentiré el menor dolor —dijo Booster con aire de suficiencia. Volvió a tocarse el ala del sombrero y plantó las manos en las caderas. 

El herrero emitió un gruñido, echó hacia atrás un puño carnoso y lanzó un golpe tremendo que habría hecho salir volando a cualquier otro hombre. Booster ni siquiera respingó. A los presentes les dio la impresión de que los nudillos del herrero apenas habían rozado el chaleco de muaré de Booster. La multitud aplaudió con un entusiasmo aún mayor mientras el estupefacto herrero retrocedía lentamente hasta volver a mezclarse con los demás. 

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, el gran final —dijo Booster. Los aldeanos rezongaron, decepcionados por la corta duración de la función—. Sí, lo sé, pero los mejores momentos de nuestra vida suelen ser fugaces, tan efímeros como la magia misma. Bien, para empezar, volveré al tejado para que todos me vean mejor… 

Volvió a elevarse en el aire y regresó al tejado del carromato, plantándose una vez más sobre sus tejas azules y amarillas. La plaza mayor quedó en silencio. La muchedumbre observaba, esperando a ver qué hacía el mago a continuación. Booster se ajustó el sombrero, tiró de los puños de su levita y les dirigió una encantadora sonrisa. 

—Y ahora, buenas gentes de Marquette, voy a darles… ¡fuego! 

Grandes chorros de fuego salieron de sus manos extendidas, estallando sobre su cabeza en forma de crisantemos amarillos que resplandecieron incluso bajo el sol del mediodía. Las radiantes luces cayeron sobre la gente como polvo de oro, y las enguantadas manos de Booster siguieron produciendo estallidos mientras la multitud aplaudía locamente. Cerró los puños y el fuego se detuvo. Booster se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó ante su público, sin dejar de sonreír. 

—Gracias, gracias. Damas y caballeros, esto sólo ha sido una mera demostración de mis formidables habilidades, destinada a atraer su atención. Y ahora que la tengo, permítanme decirles que, aunque lo que acaban de presenciar haya sido asombroso, no se trata de mi verdadero talento. Tal como mi mecánico amigo ha comentado, soy un adivino y, por un módico precio, puedo ver su pasado, su presente y, quizá, incluso su futuro. Formen una cola en la parte trasera de la caravana, a la derecha. Les atenderé hasta el anochecer. ¡Gracias! 

Dicho eso, desapareció dentro de la caravana a través de la trampilla del tejado mientras la multitud comenzaba a formar una cola. Booster lanzó rápidamente el caos que invadía el lugar al interior de varios baúles pequeños, ocultando en ellos las pilas de ropa, los variados cachivaches, el extraño pergamino mágico. Empujó uno de los baúles hasta el centro de la estancia, lo cerró y pasó el pestillo. Su limpieza reveló la existencia de la pareja de la banqueta en la que se había sentado antes y una colcha arrugada que arrojó sobre el baúl a modo de mantel. Booster abrió de par en par la trampilla del tejado para dejar entrar la luz, abrió la puerta trasera e hizo pasar a su primer cliente. 

***

Booster estuvo leyendo manos todo el día, y cuando despachó al último y se despidió de los aldeanos que aún aguardaban su turno con la promesa de que los atendería al día siguiente, las campanas que anunciaban la llegada del crepúsculo repicaban ya por todo Marquette. El abuso de su don le había dejado exhausto, hambriento y ronco. Cerró la trampilla del techo, volvió a empujar el baúl contra la pared y se volvió hacia su pájaro mecánico. 

—Skeets, iré a buscar algo de comer antes de quedar reducido a un cascarón seco y vacío —anunció con voz melodramática. 

—No se gaste todo el dinero que hemos conseguido, amo —le advirtió el ave. 

Booster se rió, cogió su sombrero y el monedero y salió de la caravana. Skeets se encargaría de que no les robasen, a menos que lo robaran a él. Ciertamente, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera llevarse al pájaro mecánico, dado que Booster había hecho exactamente eso al quitárselo a su propietario original. Se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro y dijo: 

—¡No me esperes levantado!

Booster contempló cómo el sol se hundía lentamente tras los tejados. El Portador de la Linterna se llevaba su luz a los dominios del Rey Negro, volviendo el cielo rosa y oro. Parado en medio de la calle empedrada, observó cómo cerraban las tiendas, guardando los carros y las mercancías, enrollando los toldos, barriendo las entradas. Las farolas aún estaban apagadas, las salamandras aún dormitaban aovilladas en torno a sus brasas. Suspiró y bajó la calle, sin saber bien a dónde ir. Debería haberle pedido a algún aldeano su opinión sobre las fondas del pueblo mientras le leía el porvenir. 

—Excelente actuación, señor Gold —dijo una voz surgida de la nada. 

Booster se detuvo y exhibió su sonrisa más encantadora, intentando descubrir al dueño de la voz sin que se notara mucho. 

—Vaya, gracias, amable señor. Pues si disfrutó con la actuación de hoy, vuelva mañana y le leeré el porv… 

—Sí, una actuación impresionante para un farsante vagabundo —continuó la voz. 

—¿Farsante? Señor, yo no soy un farsante. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted para atreverse a hacer acusaciones tan audaces y descaradamente infundadas? —inquirió Booster, buscando ahora ansiosamente el origen de la voz. 

Las calles estaban casi vacías, las salamandras correteaban ya en sus lámparas, calentando sus tizones hasta irradiar un resplandor cereza que iluminó las aceras. 

—Alguien que siente una gran repugnancia hacia los estafadores que se lucran con ridículas imitaciones de magia —respondió la voz. Parecía provenir de un oscuro callejón, a la derecha de Booster, fuera del alcance del resplandor de las salamandras. Un par de grandes ojos amarillos le observaban desde las sombras, ojos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, ojos que se clavaban en él. 

—Bien, sepa usted que no doy mucho valor a las falacias de desconocidos de grandes ojos saltones y amarillos que se dedican a acechar a la gente en callejones oscuros —dijo Booster con altivez—. Ahora, si me disculpa, me voy a cenar. 

La figura del callejón emitió un sonido burlón. 

—Y supongo que pagará esa cena con el dinero que le ha robado a la gente del pueblo. 

—¡Yo no le he robado nada a nadie! Mis habilidades son auténticas. No soy ni he sido nunca un estafador —alegó Booster, exaltado. 

La figura de los ojos amarillos emitió otro bufido irónico, un sonido que hizo desear a Booster sacarle a rastras del callejón y abofetear su engreída y burlona cara. 

—No son más que trucos de salón baratos. ¿O pretende decirme que no es su anillo lo que le hace volar, que no es la hebilla de su chabacano cinturón la que le otorga su invulnerabilidad y que no son sus guantes los que producen fuego? 

Booster se quedó boquiabierto. Ningún hombre había descubierto nunca el truco en sus habilidades (al menos, no hasta después de haber abandonado un pueblo). Claro que hubo gente que comprendió que sus poderes mágicos no eran más que un puñado de ilusiones acompañadas de un montón de sonrisas y alegre verborrea, pero para cuando caían en la cuenta, él ya había puesto tierra de por medio y gastado su dinero. 

—Lo único que me produce auténtica curiosidad, señor Gold, es lo de su supuesta videncia. ¿Qué clase de truco es ése? 

—Eso, señor, no es un truco. Poseo realmente el don de la visión, y puedo leer fácilmente su pasado y mostrárselo —dijo Booster a la defensiva. 

—Deje mi pasado en el pasado, señor Gold, que es donde pertenece —replicó ásperamente el hombre de los ojos amarillos.  
Booster se ajustó el sombrero. 

—Señor, le juro que sus paisanos no han sido estafados. Bueno…, no mucho. Mi actuación no fue nada más que eso, una actuación. Algo para entretener al populacho. Les leí el porvenir con tanta exactitud como la visión me lo permite, y sólo les he cobrado dos batsons. En la mayoría de los sitios suelo cobrar dos pushkins por mis servicios, así que han conseguido una ganga. Sólo intento ganar suficiente dinero para poder llegar al menos a medio camino de Hub. 

—Se detuvo a ver al hombre de la flauta mágica, ¿eh? —dijo el hombre con ironía. 

—Quizá sí, quizá no —dijo Booster a la defensiva. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y clavó la vista en la oscuridad, intentando distinguir mejor a su acusador—. Me llama la atención que parezca saber tanto sobre mí, mientras que yo apenas sé nada de usted. Para empezar, ¿cómo se llama? ¿O debo seguir pensando en usted como en el extraño de ojos amarillos que acecha a la gente desde un callejón? 

—…Me llamo Ted. 

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Usted es ese infame Ted sobre el que me han advertido. 

Ted lanzó un suave resoplido irónico y el brillo de sus ojos amarillos se extinguió brevemente al cerrarlos. Luego volvió a abrirlos. 

—¿Así que le han hablado de mí, y aun así ha insistido en representar su absurdo numerito de circo? O es increíblemente estúpido, o tiene ganas de morir. 

Booster lanzó una carcajada nerviosa y extendió una mano. 

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si discutimos lo de mis ganas de morir cenando? Seguro que conoces el lugar adecuado donde un hombre pueda pedir su última cena. 

—¿Está seguro de que eso es lo que quiere? —preguntó Ted. 

—¿El qué? ¿Cenar? ¡Por supuesto, estoy famélico! 

—No, tonto, esto.

Ted salió entonces del callejón, y Booster comprendió al instante por qué se había ocultado desde el principio. Los grandes ojos amarillos pertenecían a una enorme cabeza azul con una boca de la que sobresalían unos blancos y prominentes quelíceros afilados como sables. Era enorme, más alto que Booster (que ya era considerablemente alto), y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una coraza quitinosa azul y negra. No parecía tener alas bajo su caparazón corrugado, aunque Booster no podía asegurarlo. Sus extremidades se articulaban en ángulos extraños, y en cada mano y cada pie exhibía cuatro enormes dedos prensiles. 

Booster no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y el sombrero ladeado en un ángulo inquisitivo. Había visto muchas cosas extrañas en sus viajes, pero nada semejante a esto. 

—¿Ha mirado bastante, o quiere continuar? —preguntó Ted con ironía, iniciando una sonrisa. O eso esperó Booster que fuera. 

Booster sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y volvió a exhibir su encantadora sonrisa. 

—Son tus codos. Me resultan fascinantes. ¿Cenamos? 

—Usted no es del tipo que acepte un “no, déjame en paz” por respuesta, ¿eh? 

—Por supuesto que no. 

Ted exhaló un inmenso suspiro y echó a andar pesadamente calle abajo, arrastrando los pies sobre los adoquines. Los escasos comerciantes que aún quedaban en las calles apenas le prestaban atención, y Booster se preguntó si se habrían acostumbrado todos a ver al gran escarabajo azul correteando por el pueblo. Éste se detuvo y giró la cabeza para comprobar si Booster le seguía de verdad. 

—Si quiere una cena medio decente, le gustará _La Zorra Carmesí_. 

—¿Y si quiero la mejor cena del pueblo? —preguntó Booster, picado. 

— _La Hechicera de Plata_ , pero su selección de cervezas no es ni la mitad de buena que la de _La Zorra Carmesí_ —replicó Ted. 

—¡Pues _La Zorra Carmesí_! —decidió Booster con entusiasmo, y trotó hasta alcanzar a Ted, que se movía sorprendentemente rápido considerando su talla—. ¿Hace mucho que vives en Marquette? 

Ted lo miró de reojo.

—Desde que tengo memoria. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? 

—Bueno —dijo Booster—, porque si has vivido aquí tanto tiempo, quizá puedas explicarme por qué un pueblo tan encantador como éste no tiene un mago patrono. 

—Marquette me tiene a mí, no necesita a ningún otro patrono —respondió Ted con aspereza. 

Booster se llevó el pulgar al ala del sombrero y dobló una esquina con Ted, pasando bajo otra farola iluminada por una salamandra. 

—¿De veras? Entonces, ¿eres tú el motivo por el que el alquimista se marchó? ¿O murió? ¿O se marchó y murió? 

Ted guardó silencio y no volvió a pronunciar palabra durante el resto de su paseo por las serpenteantes calles de Marquette. Sólo volvió a hablar cuando se detuvieron ante la brillante puerta roja y la oscilante placa de madera de la taberna de _La Zorra Carmesí_. 

—El amo Thomas dejó el pueblo porque había demasiados fantasmas. No podía seguir siendo patrono de un pueblo donde le habían ocurrido tantas desgracias. 

Booster miró atentamente a su compañero. 

—¿ _Amo_ Thomas? 

—Serví al alquimista y a su familia desde el primer día de mi existencia hasta la misma mañana en que el amo Thomas se fue, y aun hoy sigo siendo el leal servidor de la familia Kord —dijo Ted, noble y solemne. 

Intrigado, Booster sostuvo la puerta para dejar pasar a Ted y lo siguió al interior, maravillándose ante las abovedadas vigas de madera y las lámparas con salamandras. Más salamandras correteaban en la chimenea. La taberna bullía de actividad entre el bullicio de las canciones, las conversaciones y el entrechocar de las jarras. Una de las hermosas camareras gemelas saludó a Ted con la mano y su hermana los condujo de inmediato hacia una mesa algo apartada de las del resto de los parroquianos. Booster los sorprendió mirándolos con cierta suspicacia y desconfianza tanto a él como a su enorme compañero. Ted tomó asiento junto a la pared, apretujándose en el rincón, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Booster se quitó el sombrero y los guantes, le guiñó descaradamente un ojo a la camarera y se sentó. 

—Dos pintas de cerveza, querida señorita —dijo, exhibiendo nuevamente su encantadora sonrisa—, y asegúrese de que estén bien llenas. Tengo la sensación de que mi gran amigo azul y yo nos contaremos unas cuantas historias esta noche. 

Ted se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. 

—Y si no es mucha molestia, Vivian, cualquier cosa caliente que haya. 

Ella le sonrió y asintió. 

—Esta noche hay pastel de pollo, Ted. Lo traeré ahora mismo. 

Cuando la camarera se fue, Booster se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa pícara. 

—Creo que le gustas. 

—Claro que no. Vivian es amable con todos los habitantes de Marquette. Si da la impresión de que recibo algún tipo de trato especial, es porque las salvé a ella y a su hermana de un terrible incendio hace tres años —respondió Ted, girando los ojos hacia Vivian al verla venir con dos jarras de cerveza rebosantes de espuma. 

Booster dio un largo sorbo a la suya, llenándose el labio superior de espuma blanca. 

—Bueno, dime, ¿cómo acabaste trabajando para los Kord? ¿Eres algún tipo de homúnculo creado por tu amo Thomas? ¿O sólo una especie de insecto salvaje autóctono de los bosques de Marquette? 

—Posiblemente sea único en mi especie, y si el amo Thomas me creó, no lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que siempre he estado al servicio de la familia Kord —repuso Ted, rodeando su jarra con la mano. Parecía diminuta en una mano tan grande, y Booster se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría Ted para beber—. Y ahora, si ha terminado con sus preguntas tontas, me gustaría preguntarle algo yo. 

—¡No son tontas! —replicó Booster—. Son instructivas. Esclarecedoras. Me estoy formando una imagen más clara del… eh… caballero que tengo ante mí. 

Ted lo miró. 

—¿Qué espera encontrar en Hub, señor Gold? La gente sólo habla con los rostros sin rasgos cuando está desesperada por encontrar respuestas. 

Tomó un trago de cerveza. Con torpeza, advirtió Booster, lo cual respondió a la cuestión que se había planteado antes. 

—Lo mismo que he buscado en cada ciudad y en cada pueblo por los que he pasado: el camino a casa —dijo Booster con un sobrio suspiro. 

Manifestó su entusiasmo cuando la camarera volvió una vez más con su cena, y atacó su plato con ganas. Observó a Ted para ver cómo sostenía el cuchillo y el tenedor, y le pareció tan torpe como su forma de beber. Los cubiertos eran como cerillas en sus enormes manos. 

—¿Por qué no se lo pide a un dios? Creo que el Portador de la Linterna le daría las respuestas que busca. 

Booster meneó la cabeza. 

—No es muy inteligente pedirle algo a un dios a menos que no tengas nada que perder y absolutamente todo que sacrificar a cambio. He oído historias… —Se interrumpió para meterse en la boca una porción de patatas con salsa—…de gente que ha pedido ayuda a los dioses y se ha pasado el resto de su vida lamentándolo. 

Ted ensartó un trozo de hojaldre con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Sus nudillos chocaron con sus curvados quelíceros. 

—A ver, por lo que he entendido, su búsqueda dura ya bastante tiempo. En mi opinión, alguien que lleva buscando algo tanto tiempo, debería estar dispuesto a solicitar ayuda divina. 

—Es que aún no estoy tan desesperado, así de simple—replicó Booster—. Todavía me quedan muchos caminos por recorrer antes de tomar ese sendero en particular. Bueno, ¿qué es eso que he oído sobre un alquimista perdido? 

Ted se envaró. 

—¿Dónde ha oído eso? 

—Oh, ya sabes. Por ahí. Disfruto escuchando rumores y chismes locales, hacen mis viajes mucho más interesantes —respondió Booster, cruzando las manos bajo la barbilla y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa como un niño fascinado por un cuento, evitando por los pelos los charquitos de salsa y cerveza. 

Ahora Ted estaba visiblemente molesto. Sus ojos amarillos se agrandaron, mostrando una expresión sorprendida y suspicaz. 

—No es más que un cuento de hadas, como esa fábula infantil sobre la estrella que cayó del cielo por amor a una mujer. 

—Claro —repuso Booster—. Pero, ¿cuál es la historia? 

Ted emitió un horrible gruñido. 

—Es usted realmente insoportable. 

—En realidad soy insoportablemente curioso. Hay una gran diferencia. 

Ted dejó escapar un intenso suspiro, puso los ojos en blanco y explicó: 

—Algunas personas creen que los Kord tuvieron un hijo y que algún día regresará a Marquette y se convertirá en su alquimista patrono. Pero yo sé que es mentira. 

Booster se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Estás seguro? Quizá sea cierto y ande por ahí. 

—No, no hay nadie más. Y no hablaré más del tema. Ni usted tampoco —dijo Ted, tajante. 

Booster no volvió a mencionar al alquimista perdido, aunque sospechaba que tras aquella historia había mucho más de lo que Ted estaba dispuesto a contar. Llevó la conversación a terrenos más ligeros y triviales, pero Ted había quedado claramente afectado, y no dejaba de vigilar la puerta. Al final, cuando ya hacía un buen rato que habían dado buena cuenta de los pasteles y las cervezas, Ted se levantó torpemente de la mesa y apartó su taburete de madera. 

—Por hoy ya he superado mi cuota de preguntas tontas, señor Gold, así que toca despedirse. Si no ha abandonado Marquette en el plazo de dos días, me veré obligado a echarle. No es una amenaza vacía. No crea que porque hayamos cenado juntos he empezado a albergar sentimientos amistosos hacia usted. Los de su clase son una molestia, y quiero que se vaya. 

—Entonces, ¿pagas tú la cuenta? —preguntó Booster, ofreciéndole su encantadora sonrisa. 

—Vivian cargará a mi cuenta lo mío. Usted hágase cargo de lo suyo. Dos días, señor Gold. 

Booster alzó su jarra en señal de despedida y apuró el último sorbo. Había algo intrigante en aquel escarabajo azul llamado Ted, y Booster esperaba averiguar qué era lo que le hacía tan fascinante en un plazo de sólo dos días. 

***

El día siguiente amaneció frío y lluvioso. Una fina neblina gris envolvía la plaza mayor. Booster pasó la mañana dormitando en el pequeño nido de ratas que era su cama, y la hora del almuerzo vagando por el pueblo en busca de una salamandrería para poder iluminar la caravana, mientras las nubes se empeñaban obstinadamente en ocultar al sol. Encontró otras muchas tiendas en el pueblo, excepto la salamandrería, y empezaba a sentirse frustrado, parado frente a la tienda de quesos, enfurruñado, mientras el agua goteaba del borde de su sombrero. Ese día llevaba un traje de velvetón amarillo con un chaleco de brocado azul marino, su adorado sombrero y sus zapatos de cuero azul. 

Booster estaba a punto de rendirse y resignarse a leer las manos en la oscuridad cuando alcanzó a ver una corpulenta y familiar figura esquivando charcos al otro lado de la carretera. 

—¡Qué magnífico día de lluvia, Ted! ¿Qué es lo que te ha sacado de tu oscuro y maloliente callejón en tan encantador día de Tora? 

Al oír la voz, el enorme insecto alzó la mirada, con una expresión vagamente molesta. 

—Hola, señor Gold. 

—Booster, si no te importa. 

—Prefiero señor Gold —replicó Ted con aspereza—. Si su incesantemente inquisitivo cerebro se ve en la necesidad de indagar en mis asuntos personales, le diré que voy a la botica a por veneno. En nuestra despensa hay roedores y, al parecer, nuestros amuletos caseros ya no funcionan como antes. Veo que no está ocupado robándole a alguien, a menos que hoy ande asaltando a la gente para quitarle el queso.

Booster cruzó la calle y echó a andar junto a Ted como si fueran viejos conocidos. 

—En realidad, intento encontrar una salamandrería. En mi humilde morada hay tan poca luz que no alcanzo ni a verme la punta de la nariz, y mi última salamandra se evaporó hace cuatro días. 

—En la botica hay salamandras. Nuestra salamandrería ha desaparecido. 

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Cómo? ¿Se la llevó tu amo Thomas cuando abandonó Marquette? 

Ted lanzó un suspiro irritado. 

—Nuestra salamandrería ardió hasta los cimientos durante las últimas fiestas en honor a lady Beatriz. 

Booster se echó a reír, esquivando las gotas de agua que caían de un toldo húmedo. 

—¡Debes estar de broma! No creo haber oído nunca nada tan… bueno, irónico, supongo. ¡Imagínate! ¡El negocio de un proveedor de gusanos de fuego incendiándose el mismísimo día de la diosa del fuego! 

Los labios de Ted se abrieron en lo que Booster creyó que podría haber sido una sonrisa mientras doblaban la esquina y se dirigían hacia la botica. Había salamandras correteando en el interior de las lámparas de carbón, y más en unas jaulas junto a la ventana, pero al ir a abrir la puerta, se encontraron con que estaba cerrada con llave. Tras echar un vistazo por la ventana, decidieron que la tienda se hallaba completamente vacía. 

—Esto es inusual —murmuró Ted. 

—Todas las otras tiendas por las que he pasado hoy también estaban así. ¿Suele Marquette convertirse en un pueblo fantasma al mediodía? —preguntó Booster, mirando por la ventana de la mercería de al lado. 

—No —respondió Ted—. No, no suele. 

Siguieron caminando, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero el pueblo parecía absolutamente desierto. Fue justo cuando pasaban bajo el cartel de _La Hechicera de Plata_ que Ted alzó su gran cabeza y miró en rededor, entrecerrando los ojos con expresión concentrada. 

—¿Oye eso? 

Booster frunció el ceño y lo miró con una expresión igual de concentrada. 

—¿Dónde están tus orejas? 

—No le importa. ¿Oye eso? Suena como una multitud. 

—Bien, ciertamente no proviene de mi caravana. Supongo que esto significa que hemos encontrado a la gente de Marquette —respondió Booster, siguiendo a Ted hasta otra esquina y bajando por un estrecho callejón, en dirección al sonido. 

El centro de Marquette era engañosamente grande y con tantos vericuetos como un laberinto de setos. De repente, al doblar otra esquina, se encontraron ante una enorme multitud, la población de Marquette al completo. Se habían congregado al igual que lo habían hecho el día anterior para presenciar la actuación de Booster, sólo que ahora se hallaban frente a una caravana distinta y un improvisado escenario hecho de tablas. Sobre el escenario había un hombre regiamente vestido, una mesa y Bernhard, el panadero. Otras figuras disfrazadas se paseaban entre la entusiasmada muchedumbre. 

—Oh, no —murmuró Ted. 

—¡Oh, _no_! —repitió Booster. 

Ted le lanzó una venenosa mirada. 

—¿Lo ve? Ésta es la razón por la que quiero que se vaya. Dejas pasar a un artista callejero, y se te cuelan todos. Para el día del Lord tendré saltimbanquis hasta en la sopa. Y todo porque usted tuvo que traer aquí su numerito de clarividencia de charlatán callejero.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que me odias. Escucha, conozco a esos hombres —respondió Booster, señalando al del escenario. 

—Tenía el presentimiento de que así sería —replicó Ted—. Todos miembros del Gremio de los Timadores, ¿eh? ¿Tomarán el té e intercambiarán anécdotas cuando yo haya disuelto a la multitud? 

Booster lo fulminó con la mirada. 

— _No_ soy un timador. Éstos, sin embargo, son ladrones de primera. Me tropecé una vez con ellos durante mis viajes. Se hacen llamar la Banda del Tarot de Rider, y una banda son, sin duda. Se visten como los arcanos del tarot, ¿ves? El As de Bastos, el Diez de Espadas, el Loco, la Emperatriz y el Emperador, todos cartas de la baraja. Llegan a un pueblo, hacen una función, leen la buenaventura con sus cartas del tarot, ejecutan ridículos trucos de salón que no tienen nada que ver con los míos y vacían los bolsillos del público mientras éste está entretenido. 

Ted frunció el ceño. Una profunda arruga apareció en su frente e hizo crujir los nudillos. El restallante sonido de sus articulaciones quedó ahogado por el bullicio. 

—Habrá que hacer algo al respecto. 

—Absolutamente de acuerdo —dijo Booster, ajustándose el sombrero. 

Ted lo miró de reojo, y Booster tuvo la certeza de que si hubiera tenido cejas, una se habría alzado inquisitivamente. 

—¿Qué interés tiene usted en esto? 

—¡Si esos rufianes le roban todo el dinero a tus paisanos, no podrán gastárselo en mí! 

—Ah. Cuánto nos preocupa la felicidad de la gente —dijo Ted con sequedad. 

Booster se subió el cuello de su levita de velvetón amarillo y se elevó en el aire subiendo unos peldaños invisibles hasta quedar por encima de los espectadores y del propio Ted. Ted lo miró, o mejor dicho, miró las desgastadas suelas de sus zapatos. 

—Yo me dirigiré a las masas. Tú haz… lo que mejor se te dé en este tipo de situaciones. Seguro que ya tienes mucha experiencia. 

Dicho esto, Booster avanzó sobre la desprevenida multitud. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en el numerito del escenario para reparar en él, al menos hasta que llegó al tablado y se colocó delante del Emperador y el panadero, impidiendo que la gente pudiera verlos bien. Booster se volvió, se ajustó el sombrero, tiró de sus guantes e intentó captar la atención de las masas. 

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Buenas gentes de Marquette! —gritó con su estruendosa voz teatral. 

La gente dejó de protestar por su interrupción y observó a Booster con cautela. Esto podría ser incluso más emocionante que lo que ya habían presenciado. La Banda del Tarot de Rider también interrumpió sus actividades. 

—¡Con gran pesar debo informarles de que les están timando! ¡Esta gente es tan capaz de leer el porvenir como un nabo de jardín, y tengo mucha más fe en las habilidades del nabo! 

El público lanzó un grito ahogado. Desde su silla, el Emperador miró a Booster con el ceño fruncido y se tiró de la barba. 

—Me resultas familiar… 

—¿Le suena la ciudad amurallada de Ivy? —preguntó Booster con sarcasmo—. Mi nombre es Booster Gold, y no creo que lo haya olvidado, Emperador. ¡Gentes de Marquette, ésta es la Banda del Tarot de Rider y pretende encandilarles con sus baratos trucos de salón para vaciar sus carteras! 

Ahora el pánico cundió entre la multitud, que empezó a revisar sus carteras y sus bolsillos. Alguien lanzó un grito de horror al descubrir que su dinero había desaparecido. La furia hizo que la cara del Emperador adquiriera un intenso tono rábano. 

—¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! 

—Con mucha facilidad, la verdad —replicó Booster con aire de suficiencia. 

El Loco, la Emperatriz y el Diez de Espadas saltaron sobre el escenario reuniéndose con el Emperador, mientras el panadero se escabullía olvidando la lectura del tarot que le estaban haciendo. La furia había hecho que olvidaran su botín, y tras el maquillaje, sus rostros estaban tan rojos como el del Emperador. La Emperatriz sostenía un enorme cetro de oro que blandió furiosamente hacia Booster. 

—¡Lo ha arruinado todo! ¡A por él! 

Booster hizo un mohín. 

—“¿A por él?” Qué frase tan penosa para una actriz de su talla, señora. 

El Emperador cogió las cartas del tarot que había sobre la mesa y las lanzó hacia Booster como si fueran cuchillos. 

—¡Elige una carta, Gold! ¡Cualquiera! 

Una le arrancó el sombrero, otra le rozó el muslo. Booster lanzó un grito de dolor y, al mirar hacia abajo, comprendió que las cartas estaban afiladas como cuchillas y que le habían rasgado la pernera del pantalón, abriendo un tajo en su carne. Un rocío de sangre brotó de la piel desgarrada mezclándose con la húmeda bruma que flotaba en el aire, y siguió fluyendo. Ignorando el dolor, se elevó aún más arriba y luego descendió como un halcón sobre su presa. Su puño izquierdo se estrelló en el mentón del Emperador. 

—¡Voy a romperte el cuello! —rugió el Emperador, tirando de Booster y rodeándole el cuello con un brazo. 

Booster forcejeó con sus talones resbalando sobre la madera húmeda y el antebrazo del Emperador aplastando su tráquea. El sombrero de Booster, que había caído entre el público, fue recuperado por Vivian, la bonita tabernera, que lo recogió del charco donde había ido a parar. 

—Mmmphmm phuump —farfulló Booster tras la mano que oprimía sus labios. 

—¿Qué dices, cachorro insolente? 

—¡Digo que ni en sueños! —replicó, zafándose y lanzando al Emperador por encima del hombro. 

Éste resbaló sobre el húmedo escenario y se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa. Quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil y aturdido. 

El resto de la Banda del Tarot de Rider cercó a Booster, moviéndose en círculos como perros hambrientos en torno a una liebre acorralada. 

El Diez de Espadas se abalanzó sobre él empuñando uno de sus sables. La parte plana de la hoja golpeó a Booster en un lado de la cabeza. Éste se tambaleó, con el sonido del acero retumbando en sus oídos, y eso permitió a la Emperatriz arremangarse la falda y darle una patada con la afilada puntera de su bota de montar. 

—¡Prueba mi bota, Buster! 

—¡Es _Booster_! —replicó él, aunque el sabor que llenó su boca no fuera el del cuero de un zapato, sino el regusto metálico de la sangre. 

El Diez de Espadas atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez él estaba preparado y esquivó su finta, lanzándola despatarrada sobre la misma mesa bajo la que había caído el Emperador. La Emperatriz y el Loco se lanzaron sobre él como toros enfurecidos, y Booster sólo tuvo que dar un salto en el aire y dejar que chocaran el uno contra el otro, dejándose mutuamente fuera de combate. Booster volvió a posarse sobre el escenario y saltó sobre la mesa, aguardando a que Diez hiciera otro movimiento. 

—No me golpeará. No es del tipo de hombres que golpean a una dama, señor Gold —dijo ella, empuñando el otro sable. 

Booster exhibió su cautivadora sonrisa. 

—Bueno, querida, verás… —Se lanzó repentinamente sobre ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara—. Cuando se trata de rufianes, creo en un trato igualitario. 

El público aplaudió rabiosamente, entusiasmado por haber sido testigo de una representación tan espectacular. Booster hizo una profunda reverencia y seguidamente reunió a la inconsciente banda de granujas y buscó algo con lo que atarlos. Distraído como estaba, no fue hasta oír el grito de advertencia de una mujer que se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar más allá del escenario y ver al último miembro de la Banda del Tarot de Rider. Era el As de Bastos, alto como un árbol, inmóvil, observando impasiblemente a la agitada muchedumbre. Parecía haber salido de la nada, blanco, negro y monstruoso. Su enorme mano aferraba una bolsa que sólo podía contener monedas. 

—En nombre del Oráculo, ¿cómo he podido pasarte por alto? —preguntó Booster, rascándose la cabeza humedecida por la lluvia—. Debes haber tomado la poción patentada de Palmer para cambiar de tamaño mientras estaba distraído. 

—¿Va a luchar con él, señor Gold? —preguntó ansiosamente alguien del público. 

Booster sonrió. 

—Bueno, podría hacerlo, sin duda, y estoy seguro de que dominaría fácilmente a este increíble patán, pero creo que dejaré que sea el patrono de Marquette quien se ocupe de él. 

—¡Tonto, este pueblo no tiene patrono! —tronó el As de Bastos. 

—Entonces, está claro que no te han hablado de mí —terció Ted. 

La multitud se apartó hacia ambos lados para dejar espacio a la enorme y perturbadora criatura. Hizo crujir sus grandes nudillos y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su igualmente perversa faz. 

—Es una verdadera pena que no me dejara más trabajo, señor Gold. Hace bastante tiempo que no echo vagabundos del pueblo como es debido. Temo haber perdido parte de mi toque. 

Booster volvió a inclinarse, sonriéndole a Ted. 

—Mis disculpas, amigo. La próxima vez me echaré a dormir en los laureles y dejaré que tú te encargues de todo. 

—Vas a devolver el dinero robado, vas a coger tu carromato y te vas a largar de mi pueblo. _Ahora_ —gruñó Ted. Sus ojos amarillos llameaban. La multitud se apartó aún más, observando cautamente su avance. 

El As de Bastos no se movió. Siguió allí parado, con sus brazos como troncos cruzados sobre su pecho tonelesco. Booster era un jugador, pero incluso a él le habría resultado difícil decidir por cuál apostar. El As de Bastos parecía grande y formidable, pero también Ted. Booster aún no había visto pelear a Ted, sólo escuchado sus amenazas, pero unas amenazas proferidas por un enorme insecto parlante no podían tomarse a la ligera. 

Ted ya estaba delante del As, escarbando el barro con los pies, preparado para la inminente batalla. 

—Último aviso. Recoge y lárgate. 

—Oblígame —replicó el As con voz profunda y atronadora. 

Booster alcanzó a oír un leve ruido repiqueteante, zumbante, y notó cierta reverberación en la voz del As. Un sonido familiar y ligeramente metálico que escuchaba a diario. 

—¡Ted! ¡Es un golem mecánico! 

—Mejor. Así no tendré que contenerme —respondió Ted, tomando impulso y lanzando un golpe al gigante mecánico. 

Se oyó un sonoro _clang_ cuando la dura quitina impactó contra el metal. Ted retrocedió de un salto, sacudiendo la mano. 

—¡Por los dientes de Tora! ¡Es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba! 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Booster. 

—Usted quédese con esos patanes. Puedo derrotarlo yo solo —insistió Ted mientras esquivaba un puñetazo del As de Bastos—. ¿Por qué lo llaman As de Bastos y no como cualquier otra carta del tarot? 

—Se me ocurre una razón, pero hay damas y niños presentes. Señorita Vivian, gracias por cuidar mi sombrero —dijo Booster, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja. 

Ted saltó hacia atrás mientras el As de Bastos cargaba nuevamente contra él, dando palmadas como si intentara aplastar al enorme bicho entre sus manos. Ted siguió retrocediendo y esquivándolo, pero Booster tuvo la certeza de que su principal preocupación era alejar al As de Bastos de los aldeanos. 

—¡Atrás todos! —gritó Booster, y la multitud obedeció al instante, proporcionando a Ted un campo de acción mucho más amplio. 

Ted volvió a la carga, eludiendo las manos que querían agarrarlo y girando velozmente la cabeza en un intento de desgarrar al golem mecánico con sus colmillos. Uno de sus blancos y afilados quelíceros logró traspasar el metal y, al tirar, se oyó un chirrido metálico, como el de un clavo al deslizarse sobre una pizarra. La placa de metal se desgarró, y la brecha dejó ver los engranajes y resortes que llenaban su interior. 

—¡Te voy a machacar! —aulló el As de Bastos. 

Ted, demasiado cerca del As, no consiguió esquivar a tiempo su siguiente ataque. El As cogió a Ted por el cuello y lo tiró al suelo, y Booster no pudo reprimir un respingo cuando Ted cayó de espaldas, arañándose el caparazón con los adoquines. Se balanceó un poco, intentando enderezarse, como una tortuga en apuros. 

—¡Eh! —gritó Booster.

Dio un salto en el aire y echó a correr sobre la niebla, y propinó al As una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza. 

—¡Creo que el caballero ha dicho que te largues del pueblo! 

Pero tuvo el mismo efecto que un mosquito golpeando a un dragón. El As de Bastos agarró a Booster por un tobillo y lo lanzó por los aires, haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared. El cinturón que le proporcionaba su invulnerabilidad lo protegió de la mayor parte del daño, pero aun así quedó atontado. Ted había vuelto a incorporarse y corrió hacia el hombre mecánico. Sus ojos amarillos echaban chispas. Esquivó un nuevo golpe del As y extendió ambas manos hacia los bordes del boquete que había hecho en el metal. Tiró a ambos lados, ensanchando la abertura y exponiendo sus entrañas mecánicas. 

—¡Booster! ¡Tu fuego! —gritó. 

Booster volvió a ponerse en pie de un salto, se elevó en el cielo y se lanzó hacia el As de Bastos. Éste se libró nuevamente de Ted, que cayó cuan largo era sobre un carro lleno de fruta. La fuerza del impacto partió las dos ruedas y dejó la mercancía esparcida por el suelo. Booster se deslizó bajo los amenazadores brazos del As y extendió una mano. De sus guantes encantados brotó una llamarada hacia el corazón de la bestia mecánica. El As de Bastos lanzó un horrible lamento mientras sus engranajes, tuercas y resortes se ponían al rojo vivo. Se sacudió, forcejeó y golpeó a Booster, pero éste no cedió y concentró todo el fuego que pudo en el vientre mecánico del As. 

—¡Todo el mundo atrás! —gritó Booster. 

Los aldeanos retrocedieron precipitadamente mientras Ted luchaba una vez más por ponerse en pie. 

El As de Bastos eructó una espesa bocanada de humo negro, movió los brazos espasmódicamente y al fin estalló desde el interior. La fuerza de la explosión partió por la mitad al monstruo mecánico, dividiendo su cuerpo en dos. Ted se acercó pesadamente y pisoteó la cabeza del As de Bastos hasta aplastarla, esparciendo sus humeantes engranajes sobre el pavimento. 

—Formamos un buen equipo, ¿eh? —dijo Booster sin aliento, sonriéndole a Ted con una mancha de hollín en la mejilla. 

Ted lo miró. 

—Lo habríamos hecho aún mejor si no hubieras dejado escapar al resto de esos vagabundos. 

—¿De qué estás…? —Booster alzó la cabeza y entonces reparó en que, durante la pelea, el resto de la Banda del Tarot de Rider había recobrado el sentido, subido a su caravana y desaparecido a toda velocidad—. Oh… Bueno, dudo que vuelvan después de lo que les hemos hecho. 

Ted recogió la bolsa de monedas que el As de Bastos había dejado caer durante la lucha, la sacudió y miró dentro. 

—Supongo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en cómo devolver todo esto. 

—¡Damas y caballeros, si son tan amables…! —anunció Booster—. Aquéllos que hayan sido víctimas de un robo, hagan el favor de formar una fila a la izquierda para que podamos devolverles sus objetos de valor. Bien, confiamos en su honestidad, pero si están pensando en engañarnos, les suplico que tengan presente que acabamos de partir a un hombre en dos. Señorita Vivian, ¿me devuelve mi sombrero, por favor? 

Ted observó a Booster mientras la multitud se congregaba y Vivian se acercaba a devolverle su sombrero, que él cogió con un guiño y una encantadora sonrisa. Y cuando se volvió hacia él, a Booster no le quedó claro si lo que vio en su rostro, entre los restos de fruta triturada que cubrían sus mandíbulas, era una sonrisa. 

—Quizá podríamos celebrar nuestra victoria esta noche en _La Zorra Carmesí_ —sugirió Booster. 

—Quizá deberíamos devolver primero el dinero antes de hacer planes —replicó Ted—. Aún no has encontrado tus salamandras, ¿sabes? 

—Eso puede esperar —repuso Booster. 

***

Después de aquel encuentro, la actitud de los habitantes de Marquette pareció cambiar, al menos en lo referente a Booster. Los aldeanos se mostraban un poco más receptivos, y el negocio pareció remontar tras su enfrentamiento con la Banda del Tarot de Rider. Cuando no estaba leyendo porvenires, andaba buscando objetos perdidos, sumergiéndose en el pasado de la gente para descubrir qué había sido de la cubertería de plata de la abuela, o de un juego de llaves desaparecido, o de esa botella de cerveza extraviada. A Booster no le importaba. Mientras tuviera trabajo… 

La actitud de Ted hacia él mejoró notablemente. Aunque aún manifestaba cierta desconfianza, parecía menos inclinado a expulsar a Booster del pueblo. Y así, pasó un día, dos, una semana, y pronto hubo transcurrido una quincena; y la caravana de Booster seguía aparcada en el centro del pueblo. Él y Ted cenaban cada noche en _La Zorra Carmesí_ , se contaban chismes, hablaban de los clientes de Booster, y a veces Ted reía e insistía en que era precisamente detrás de la cómoda donde él le había sugerido a la señora Cobert que buscara sus pendientes de perlas desaparecidos. Ya incluso tuteaba abiertamente a Booster en lugar de llamarlo señor Gold como había estado haciendo hasta entonces. Ted era cortés, inteligente y divertido cuando quería, y se preocupaba de verdad por la gente de su pueblo. Y Booster disfrutaba con su compañía. 

Por desgracia para Booster, Ted había tenido razón en una cosa: mientras permaneciera en Marquette, no dejarían de acudir los más pintorescos y desagradables vagabundos del camino, como atraídos por su presencia. Booster ayudó a expulsar a los Alegres Chiflados de Farley Fleeter, a una comparsa de entusiastas de los vampiros autodenominados los Chupasangres de la Calle Oriente, a un tríclope místico conocido como Despero el Temerario, y a un beligerante caballero llamado Carapax. Él y Ted formaban un equipo formidable: Booster aportaba su talento para el espectáculo y Ted sus músculos. Ted era realmente brillante, y Booster experimentaba un gran placer al escucharle intercambiar pullas con la chusma del Gremio de los Timadores.

Aunque la razón principal de que Booster siguiera en Marquette era no haber obtenido aún la información que necesitaba sobre el alquimista perdido, no era menos cierto que también se sentía intrigado por Ted. La historia había quedado grabada en su cerebro, agazapada en su interior, arañando su mente hasta tal punto que apenas podía concentrarse en nada más. Todos los aldeanos parecían saber algo, y daba la impresión, al menos a Booster, de que existía cierta conexión entre esa historia y Ted, pero no halló ni una sola alma dispuesta a hablar de ello. Aquéllos a quienes preguntaba insistían en que no era más que eso, una historia, y no más cierta que la de la estrella caída. Mucha gente ni siquiera quería hablar de Ted, y algunos insistían en que si él no protegiera tan bien al pueblo, lo habrían exiliado al rincón más lejano de la Internacional. Era aterrador, decían. Pero Booster no podía creer eso, y tampoco podía olvidarse del asunto. Estaba desesperado por saber qué le había ocurrido a la familia Kord, cuál era exactamente la implicación de Ted, y por qué los aldeanos le dirigían siempre aquellas miradas recelosas y furtivas. 

—Amo, estoy empezando a sospechar que nunca iremos a Hub —dijo Skeets una tarde, casi dos semanas y media después de su llegada. 

—Tonterías, Skeets —respondió Booster, consultando uno de sus pergaminos—. Pronto reanudaremos nuestro camino. Sólo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo y de dinero. 

Skeets, molesto, batió sus alas produciendo un repiqueteo. 

—Amo, dijo lo mismo hace dos semanas. 

—Ted no nos ha obligado a marcharnos de Marquette, así que no veo razón para partir mientras el negocio vaya bien. 

—Empiezo a sospechar que Ted es la única razón por la que permanecemos aquí —dijo Skeets, cortante—. Y no sólo porque usted pretenda desentrañar ese misterio imaginario que le envuelve. 

Booster se ruborizó y hundió aún más el rostro en su pergamino. 

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y no es un misterio imaginario. En este pueblo ocurre algo. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sé cómo llegar al fondo de todo este sórdido asunto. 

—Y yo tengo la impresión de que no me va a gustar lo que está a punto de sugerir, amo. 

—Voy a ver el pasado de Ted —dijo Booster, decidido. 

Skeets emitió un repiqueteo, haciendo rodar sus ojos como carbunclos.

—Sabía que no me iba a gustar. 

—¿No lo ves? Ted es, probablemente, la única persona en este pueblo que no me lo ha pedido. Y se pone a la defensiva cuando le pregunto por el alquimista perdido. Así que está claro que sabe algo. Voy a descubrir qué es, Skeets. Sólo así me sentiré satisfecho—declaró Booster, levantándose y rebuscando entre sus prendas planchadas algo diferente que ponerse. 

—Amo, si hace eso puedo garantizarle, casi con toda seguridad, que las consecuencias de sus actos no serán de su agrado —advirtió Skeets. 

Booster examinó un chaleco a rayas azules y amarillas. 

—Eres la criatura mecánica más pesimista que he conocido jamás. Voy a lavarme y luego iré a cenar con Ted. 

—Y yo empaquetaré sus pertenencias, porque estoy seguro de que, después de esta noche, ya no seremos bien vistos en el pueblo. 

Booster lo ignoró y, tras lavarse con el agua recogida en la fuente, comenzó a vestirse para la cena. Sonrió a la imagen que le devolvía su agrietado espejo y se peinó con esmero, se puso su traje limpio y se aplicó unas gotas de colonia en la garganta. Parecía que iba a cortejar a alguien en lugar de ir a cenar con un enorme insecto parlante increíblemente inteligente. 

—No me esperes levantado, Skeets —avisó Booster mientras cogía su sombrero y salía de la caravana. 

Dos semanas y media viviendo en Marquette habían familiarizado a Booster con sus calles, así que las recorrió con la soltura de un residente habitual mientras se dirigía a _La Zorra Carmesí_. La gente lo llamaba y lo saludaba afablemente con la mano mientras barría la entrada de sus casas. Vio a Ted venir en dirección contraria y agitó ostentosamente la mano. Unas chispas brotaron de las puntas de sus dedos, y no pudo evitar reír. 

—¿Estás alardeando, o realmente te alegras de verme? —inquirió Ted, con una sonrisa enorme y sólo un poquito intimidante. 

Booster se tocó el ala del sombrero. 

—Oh, ambas cosas, por supuesto. 

—Bueno, es un gran saludo —respondió Ted, sosteniendo la puerta—. ¿Va a regalarme esta noche con otra historia de sus viajes por el mundo y sus más bien ilegales travesuras, señor Gold? 

Booster pasó junto a Ted, riendo, y entró en la taberna, saludando a Vivian con el sombrero mientras se dirigían hacia “su” mesa del rincón, apartada de las del resto de los parroquianos. Booster no entendía que, con todo lo que Ted hacía por el pueblo, los aldeanos no acabaran de fiarse de él. Podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que pasaban junto a ellos, apenas un destello de miedo o suspicacia. Ted se deslizó en su asiento, de espaldas a la pared, y Booster se sentó a su lado. 

—¡Dos pintas, Vivian, y tráenos el especial! —dijo, llamando la atención de la camarera hacia la mesa.

—¡Constance irá enseguida, señor Gold! —respondió ella, limpiando vigorosamente la barra. 

Ted suspiró, observando a los parroquianos. 

—Ese tragafuegos volvió esta mañana. 

—¿El tipo que se hacía llamar _El Incendiario_? ¿El de los tatuajes y el acento? —preguntó Booster, depositando unas monedas en el delantal de Constance al venir con las bebidas. 

Ted asintió y cogió su jarra. 

—El mismo. Volví a echarlo, pero sospecho que le veremos de nuevo. Me parece que todo el fuego que ha tragado le ha fundido las neuronas. Qué pena no ser un brujo del agua. Me habría encantado escupirle un tifón a la cara y verle tragárselo. 

Booster lanzó una carcajada mientras intentaba hallar el modo de empezar. No era fácil leerle el porvenir a un sujeto que no está dispuesto a cooperar. Necesitaba entrar en contacto con su piel (en este caso, con su quitinosa coraza) para obtener una buena lectura. Por lo general, le bastaba con sostener la mano del sujeto, pero tenía la sospecha de que Ted sabría lo que tramaba si intentaba cogerle la mano. Y no habría forma de hacerlo mientras estuvieran comiendo. 

—Esta noche hay estofado, caballeros —dijo Constance, poniendo ante ellos dos cuencos humeantes acompañados de un pan grueso y crujiente—. Que aproveche. 

Atacaron con ganas sus raciones, y Booster tuvo que admitir que ver comer a Ted siempre le resultaba fascinante. Era torpe y desmañado, y Booster estaba seguro de que un día se atravesaría una mano con sus propios colmillos, pero Ted se empeñaba en comer como un ser humano, con cuchillo y tenedor. Booster se preguntaba cómo cenaría cuando estaba solo, si bebería sólo néctar por una pajita y se alimentaría de aire, como una ninfa. 

Cuando hubieron tomado la última cucharada de sopa y sus jarras volvieron a estar llenas, Booster decidió pasar a la acción. Se subió las mangas y se acercó con disimulo, rozando con el suyo el brazo de Ted, apoyado sobre la mesa. Ted no dijo nada. Probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Booster pretendía. La taberna estaba particularmente bulliciosa: alguien tocaba el violín, animando a los borrachos a entonar una alegre canción de bar. Booster desplazó ligeramente el brazo, tomó un sorbo de cerveza con la mano libre y se abrió a su don. 

En la mente de Booster explotaron las imágenes, visiones de una vida que no era la suya. Vio a un joven de ojos intensamente azules y sonrisa sesgada, con las mangas subidas, supervisando la mesa de laboratorio de un alquimista. Lucía en el chaleco un emblema de aprendiz, pero se movía con la seguridad de un maestro. Vertió en un crisol el contenido de una pipeta de cristal, y luego, lentamente, espolvoreó un mineral dorado sobre su superficie, observando encantado los destellos y la nube de humo lavanda que produjo. La escena cambió. Booster vio cómo los rasgos del hombre se suavizaban hasta convertirle en un niño. Su madre prendía en su chaleco, ahora mucho más pequeño, aquel mismo emblema de aprendiz. Ella tenía sus rasgos, la misma forma de sus ojos, la misma nariz larga, el mismo cabello ondulado. Vio a dos hombres, hermanos, a juzgar por su semejanza, ambos con los mismos ojos intensamente azules del chico; ambos con el emblema de los alquimistas en la solapa. El escudo de la Casa de Kord centelleó ante los ojos de Booster, mostrando la corona de la alquimia. 

Vio al chico entregarse a sus estudios, supervisando la mesa de laboratorio con uno de los alquimistas, aquilino y severo, con un brillo de locura en los ojos. Había otro hombre, un místico de las Arenas del Sur, que lucía un amuleto azul con forma de escarabajo. El chico estaba claramente enamorado de ambos. Booster lo vio convertirse nuevamente en un joven. Su atractiva sonrisa proclamaba su orgullo mientras exhibía su obra, evidentemente avanzada. Vio al joven quitarse el emblema de aprendiz y depositarlo en la mano del alquimista. Entonces, el mundo se tambaleó. El alquimista y el místico comenzaron a gritar palabras confusas. Las explosiones inundaron su vista, brotando como flores de té. El humo llenó sus pulmones. El joven gritó, alcanzado por una onda de magia perdida. Su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, retorciéndose y metamorfoseándose, aumentando de tamaño. Su piel se endureció, sus manos se deformaron, su boca se estiró. El azul de sus ojos se transformó en un amarillo inhumano. El otro alquimista apareció de repente, y descubrió a los dos hombres tendidos en el suelo, muertos, y el amuleto azul hecho pedazos. El joven había desaparecido, y una enorme bestia con forma de insecto se alzaba confusa en medio del desastre. 

—¿Booster? ¡Booster! 

Booster volvió en sí con un jadeo, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y no pudiera seguir conteniendo la respiración. Se apartó bruscamente de Ted, cayó de la silla y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Parpadeó aturdido, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta dónde estaba, ni cuándo, ni quién era, y cuando Ted asomó la cabeza por el borde de la mesa para ver si estaba bien, Booster no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. 

—¡Booster! —repitió Ted, ayudándole a levantarse y colocándole en su asiento—. ¿Estás bien? Por los dientes de Tora, creí que te había dado un ataque o algo así. Palideciste como un muerto, empezaste a sudar y pusiste los ojos en blanco. ¡Constance! ¡Agua, por favor! 

—Estoy bien —dijo Booster con voz débil, temblando.

—Más te vale —replicó Ted—, porque no podría darte el Beso de la Vida; te ensartaría. 

Booster apuró de un trago el vaso de agua que le ofrecieron y, entre jadeos, empleó unos instantes en acomodarse en su silla y asimilar lo que había visto. 

—¿Estás bien? —repitió Ted. 

—Sé lo que ocurrió. 

Ted frunció el ceño, lo cual era siempre una hazaña impresionante, teniendo en cuenta su estructura facial. 

—Bueno, me alegra saberlo, pero eso no es exactamente lo que te he preguntado. 

—¡Ted, sé lo que ocurrió! —exclamó Booster en un tono que incluso a él le sonó delirante—. _Sé lo que le ocurrió al alquimista perdido_. 

Ted lo traspasó con una mirada oscura. Sus ojos amarillos prácticamente llameaban. 

—Creo haberte dicho que eso no es más que un cuento de hadas. No hay ningún alquimista perdido, Booster. Olvídalo. 

—No, Ted, escucha. Vi… Eres tú. Tú eres el alquimista perdido. El Kord desaparecido. ¡Eres tú! 

La expresión de Ted se hizo aún más oscura, más fría; el tipo de expresión que reservaba para la peor escoria de la Tierra. Una sola palabra se abrió paso entre sus rechinantes mandíbulas. 

—Qué. 

Ni siquiera era una pregunta; más bien una fría y oscura sentencia que destilaba veneno e incredulidad. En los ojos de Ted resplandecía una emoción innombrable y Booster sintió un nudo espantoso en el estómago. 

—Tú. Eres tú —insistió, como si su mente hubiera perdido todo control sobre su boca—. Eres Theodore Kord. Tu padre era Thomas Kord, el alquimista de Marquette. Tu tío era alquimista. Llevas sangre de alquimistas en tus venas. Eras el aprendiz de tu tío, pero también aprendiste de otro hombre, un hombre del sur, con un amuleto en forma de escarabajo azul. Y eras… eras increíble. Eras uno de los mejores alquimistas de tu generación. 

—Yo… No es cierto —balbuceó Ted, su frío desdén fundiéndose a un ritmo acelerado. 

Booster siguió insistiendo en su visión. Un sudor frío cubría su frente y sus mejillas. 

—No, lo he visto. La noche en la que concluyó tu aprendizaje ocurrió algo. Algo terrible, algo entre tu tío y el hombre del escarabajo. Y… y a ti… ¡te pilló en medio! No pretendían involucrarte, pero… te alcanzó un hechizo mal dirigido, o una onda, y te convertiste… en lo que eres ahora. Los otros dos… bueno, se mataron entre sí, y cuando llegó tu padre te encontró así, en la casa de tu tío. ¿No lo ves? Eres _tú_ , Ted. 

—¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! —rugió Ted, ahora hirviendo de rabia. Golpeó la mesa con los puños, haciendo estremecer la loza y los cubiertos. A su alrededor, los comensales se quedaron quietos, mirándoles fijamente en silencio. El violín dejó de sonar con un chirrido—. ¡Nunca ha existido un Theodore Kord! ¡Los Kord sólo tenían un hijo, Edward, y murió cuando yo era un niño! _¡Vi cómo lo enterraban!_ ¡Jarvis Kord no era un mago, sólo un insensato, y no conozco a ningún hombre con un amuleto azul, ni escarabajo ni ninguna otra cosa! ¡Nada de esto es cierto! _¡Mientes!_

—Pero si nada es cierto, entonces, ¿cómo es que lo vi en tu pasado? —insistió Booster. 

Ahora Ted estaba más que indignado, incluso más que furioso. 

—Tú… tú… Largo. ¡Largo! He sido demasiado indulgente, cuando está claro que eres como el resto de esos embusteros y ladrones. Ya has abusado demasiado de nuestra hospitalidad. Lárgate de mi pueblo. Si al amanecer aún sigues aquí, que el Oráculo se apiade de ti. Y ahora, fuera de mi vista. 

—¡Pero _Ted_! 

—FUERA. 

Booster cogió su sombrero y salió precipitadamente de la taberna, sumida ahora en un pétreo silencio. Atravesó a la carrera las calles de Marquette y no se detuvo hasta que la puerta de su caravana se hubo cerrado con un golpe a sus espaldas y, sin aliento, incapaz de hablar, anonadado, se zambulló en su cama. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la cena? —preguntó Skeets sin interés. 

—Skeets, creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a probar fortuna en otro pueblo —dijo Booster con voz débil y temblorosa, el rostro pálido, los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Sabía que pasaría esto —chirrió Skeets—. ¿No se lo dije? 

Booster no respondió. Se encasquetó el sombrero, tiró del ala hasta ocultar sus ojos y, tambaleándose, cruzó el carromato, abrió la ventana y se encaramó al pescante. 

—Bien, supongo que al fin comprobaremos si vale la pena pagar por ver a los rostros sin rasgos —dijo Skeets, asomando la cabeza mientras la caravana se ponía en marcha, guiada por Booster, rumbo a las puertas por las que había entrado en el pueblo. 

—Sé lo que vi, Skeets. No puede ser mentira. 

Skeets emitió un leve chasquido. 

—A veces la gente no puede afrontar la verdad, amo. 

El carromato cruzó las puertas de Marquette, traqueteando y balanceándose a lo largo del camino. Booster conducía en silencio. Skeets se retiró a la parte trasera, probablemente para volver a dar cuerda a sus engranajes. A Booster le ardían los ojos. No sabía decir si se debía a las lágrimas contenidas o sólo al cansancio, y en cualquier caso, aunque se lo preguntaran tampoco habría contestado. Sus provisiones eran escasas y no sabía a dónde iba, pero no le importaba. Le bastaba con poder llegar al siguiente pueblecito, partir de cero y seguir su camino hacia Hub o hacia cualquier otra ciudad grande y lejana en la que decidiera perderse. 

—…Era apuesto. 

—¿Quién, amo? —preguntó Skeets, que alcanzó a oír el agotado y quedo murmullo de Booster. 

Éste suspiró y alzó los ojos hacia las estrellas. 

—El alquimista perdido. 

Booster condujo durante horas y horas, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y Marquette. Le dolían los hombros y la espalda tras tan largo tiempo en el pescante, y su barbilla rebotaba una y otra vez sobre su pecho en medio de un sopor intermitente. Por fin, cuando la luna, el regalo del Portador de la Linterna a la Dama Blanca, alcanzó su cénit, Booster salió de la carretera y detuvo el carromato. Aseguró la caravana con la visión nublada por la necesidad de dormir y se arrastró al interior. Se acurrucó en su jergón, cubierto de colchas viejas, chaquetas y talismanes, y se quedó dormido. Y soñó con un joven apuesto de brillantes ojos azules y un emblema de aprendiz prendido en su pecho cual mariposa clavada a un tablero. 

***

—¿Amo? ¡Amo! ¡Amo, lleva toda la mañana durmiendo y hay alguien llamando a la puerta! —anunció Skeets, claqueteando ruidosamente. 

Booster levantó la cabeza, asomándose con expresión adormilada bajo la pila de colchas y prendas de vestir, y dio un respingo ante la repentina intrusión de la luz del sol. El mediodía estaba ya bastante avanzado, y el Portador de la Linterna había elevado el sol hasta lo más alto del cielo. Booster, con el pelo completamente desordenado alzándose sobre su cabeza en extraños mechones, interrumpió sus semiconscientes movimientos para escuchar los golpes. Las llamadas continuaron, fuertes y persistentes. Saltó de la cama y se quitó el chaleco, sustituyéndolo por otro que medio colgaba del catre, y se puso encima una levita para ocultar parte de las arrugas. Se pasó un cepillo por el desaliñado cabello para alisarlo, y como éste se negara a obedecer, se encasquetó el sombrero y escondió algunos rizos errantes bajo el borde. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién interrumpe mi descanso? 

—Probablemente las autoridades locales, que vienen a acusarnos de traspasar sus fronteras —aventuró Skeets. 

Booster abrió la puerta, parpadeando ante el brillo del sol. Fuera estaba Ted, masajeándose los nudillos de la mano con la que había estado llamando. Parecía muy perturbado. 

—Ya era hora de que abrieras. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Booster—. Creía que me habías echado del pueblo y que no querías volver a ver mi cara nunca más. ¿O es que no te bastó con verme partir humillado y has tenido que venir a avergonzarme aún más? 

Ted puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho blindado. 

—Olvida la clarividencia. Deberías trabajar en el teatro. 

—¿A qué has venido, Ted? 

—A decirte, por si no lo habías notado, que aún no te has ido de Marquette. Te has limitado a rodear el perímetro del pueblo hasta acabar en la otra punta. ¿Ves? —Ted le señaló una casa grande y señorial que se alzaba en las mismas afueras del pueblo sobre las casitas de ladrillo y cemento de la vecindad—. Allí, sobre la colina, está la mansión Kord. Llevo toda la mañana observando tu ostentoso carrito desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Booster giró la cabeza y dirigió una furibunda mirada al pájaro mecánico posado en su percha. 

—Skeets, como navegante eres oficialmente el peor pájaro mecánico parlante que existe. 

—¿Acaso conoce a otros pájaros mecánicos parlantes para comparar? —replicó Skeets. 

—Booster —continuó Ted con expresión algo menos severa—. También he venido a decirte que… bueno, me he pasado toda la noche investigando y… menos mal que no te habías ido lejos, porque… bueno, sígueme. 

Booster se quedó mirándolo. 

—Creía que me odiabas. 

—Estaba furioso contigo por invadir mi privacidad, sí, pero no creo haber dicho nunca que te odiara —puntualizó Ted. Le tendió una mano a Booster—. Sólo hay un hombre en este mundo al que haya podido empezar a considerar mi amigo, y ése eres tú. Venga, vamos. Dale la vuelta a la caravana y sígueme a la mansión. Tienes que verlo, y yo no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. 

Booster tomó la mano de Ted y salió al camino. Qué pequeña era su mano comparada con la de Ted, enorme y áspera, con sus cuatro monstruosos dedos rodeando su suave piel… Ted le ofreció una breve y tímida sonrisa y lo ayudó a subir al pescante. Se hizo a un lado cuando Booster puso en marcha el carromato. 

—Siempre he querido preguntártelo: ¿qué es exactamente lo que hace moverse a esta cosa? —preguntó Ted, echando a andar junto a la caravana; su cabeza quedaba a la misma altura que la de Booster. 

—Magia y luz solar embotellada —respondió Booster, tocándose el ala del sombrero—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que enseñarme? Debe ser algo grande para que haya vuelto a caerte bien. 

—Oh, es… bueno, digamos que si decides volver a cenar conmigo en _La Zorra_ , le pediré a Vivian que me sirva mis propias palabras —respondió Ted, y Booster decidió que si Ted fuera capaz de ruborizarse, lo cual dudaba, lo estaría haciendo en ese momento. 

El trayecto hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Kord estaba flanqueado por árboles cuyas ramas se extendían amenazadoramente hacia el sendero. El césped tenía un aspecto casi descuidado, los jardines lucían enmarañados y salvajes y las flores estaban repletas de semillas. Si Booster se fijaba bien, podía ver incluso duendecillos terrestres, kobolds y gnomos y brownies campando a sus anchas entre la vegetación. Ted suspiró mientras Booster miraba a su alrededor, asimilándolo todo. 

—El amo Thomas se pondría furioso si lo viera así. 

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, mira todo este desorden. Era el hogar de sus ancestros y siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de él. Cuando se marchó, también lo hicieron todos los sirvientes… bueno, todos excepto yo, claro. No quedó nadie para ocuparse de los duendes de jardín y mantener el orden, así que éstos hacen lo que les place, que es dejar que todo crezca salvaje. Y yo no tengo el más mínimo control sobre ellos. Hago lo que puedo, pero… —Volvió a suspirar de un modo quedo y apenado. 

Booster alzó la vista hacia la casa. 

—Dices que tu señor se fue a causa de los fantasmas… 

—No está encantada. Bueno, no en el sentido tradicional. El amo Thomas perdió a todos los miembros de su familia, uno tras otro. Primero, a su hermano Jarvis. Ambos eran alquimistas, y se dice que Jarvis era mucho mejor que él. Luego… a su hijo. —Booster advirtió el titubeo en la voz de Ted, pero no dijo nada—. La última fue lady Anastasia. Dicen que cayó enferma, pero yo la vi, me sentaba a su lado en la cama mientras se apagaba. Murió porque se le rompió el corazón. El amo Thomas no pudo soportar tanto sufrimiento. Así que un día echó a andar sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Y yo me quedé. 

Mientras el carromato se detenía, Ted empujó la puerta de la mansión, cuyos goznes produjeron un chirrido fantasmal. Booster saltó del pescante y le abrió la ventana a Skeets, esperando a que saliera volando y se posara en su hombro. Para ser un pájaro, Skeets era particularmente pesado, y Booster se alegraba de que no perteneciera a una especie más grande. 

—Ah, al fin nos conocemos la paloma mecánica y yo —dijo Ted, sonriendo. 

Skeets se encrespó. 

—Soy un fénix, señor. 

Booster se quitó el sombrero y entró en la mansión, riendo. Su pelo seguía siendo un desastre, pero Ted no pareció notarlo. 

—No, tiene razón, pareces una paloma. Quizá seas fruto de la unión antinatural de una paloma y un pavo real. 

—Oye, ¿has comido hoy? —preguntó Ted—. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, un poco de pan, queso y algunas manzanas, pero… —Su voz se fue apagando mientras gesticulaba torpemente con las manos. 

Booster suspiró, aliviado. 

—Estoy absolutamente famélico, y apreciaría muchísimo cualquier tipo de alimento. 

—Entonces me encargaré del almuerzo, si es que los roedores han sucumbido ya a mi festín de venenos. Si subes por esa escalera tan absurdamente ornamentada, sigues por el pasillo de la derecha y cruzas la entrada grande en forma de arco que hay a la izquierda, encontrarás la biblioteca de la mansión. Me reuniré ahí contigo —dijo Ted, indicándole el trayecto con las manos mientras hablaba—. Después de lo que dijiste anoche, yo… simplemente, no podía olvidarlo. Enraizó en mi mente como una espigelia. Así que… que me pasé toda la noche investigando y… bueno, encontré algo que me hizo sentir como un auténtico cretino por haberte llamado mentiroso. 

—Bien, ahora estoy intrigado —dijo Booster. 

Ted se dirigió perezosamente a la cocina, dejando que Booster y Skeets inspeccionaran la mansión. Skeets gorjeó unas instrucciones al oído de Booster mientras ascendían por la escalera elaboradamente labrada. Doblaron una esquina y andaron sin prisa hasta un gran vestíbulo, reparando en la cantidad de habitaciones que había en la mansión. No era excesivamente grande, pero sí mayor que cualquier casa en la que Booster hubiera estado. A cada lado de las paredes empapeladas colgaban, en ordenadas hileras, los retratos de los alquimistas Kord, hombres y mujeres que lucían el emblema de la alquimia, generaciones enteras de talento. Booster descubrió los rostros de Jarvis y Thomas. Tal como Booster había visto en su visión, en los ojos de Jarvis parecía haber un toque de locura. Tomas parecía severo, la clase de hombre que nunca está satisfecho con nada. Había un pequeño retrato junto al suyo, el de su esposa Anastasia. Era tan bella al óleo y los acrílicos como lo había sido en la mente de Booster, con sus rizos caoba y su atuendo nórdico de pieles blancas y sedas azul hielo. Al final de la pared había un retrato de un niño, Edward, el hijo que murió. Se parecía más a su padre que a su madre, y aún no lucía la insignia de aprendiz. 

—Amo, mire —dijo Skeets, señalando la pared. 

—Sí, Skeets, llevamos haciéndolo un buen rato—replicó Booster. 

El ave insistió. 

—Los retratos, no. La pared. El papel está deslucido entre los retratos de Anastasia y Edward Kord. Ahí hubo un cuadro. 

Booster prestó más atención a la pared. Cierto, había una gran zona rectangular de papel descolorido entre ambos cuadros. 

—Dos _pushkins_ a que ahí había un retrato de nuestro alquimista perdido. 

Entraron en la biblioteca, contemplando impresionados la increíble cantidad de libros y pergaminos alineados en las paredes. Booster ya había visto bibliotecas en otros sitios, incluso lo habían echado de unas cuantas, pero ésta era excepcional. Los anaqueles y aparadores que albergaban los pergaminos debieron haber sido fabricados a medida, y todos estaban completamente llenos de libros encuadernados en cuero y repujados en oro. Era una preciosidad. 

—Los Kord han coleccionado literatura durante generaciones —dijo Ted detrás de Booster, sobresaltándole un poco—. Todo, desde compendios alquimistas a canciones para niños. Creo que tenemos al menos tres versiones de la historia de la estrella que cayó a la Tierra. 

—¿Sabes que falta un retrato en el vestíbulo? —preguntó Booster—. Skeets dice que el papel de la pared está desteñido entre el de tu ma… Anastasia y el de Edward. 

Ted miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. 

—Tu paloma está en lo cierto. Definitivamente, esa zona descolorida tiene el tamaño de un retrato. 

—Fénix —insistió Skeets. 

—Ven, siéntate y comamos —sugirió Ted, colocando la bandeja sobre una mesita. 

Booster acercó una butaca de cuero de respaldo alto y Ted se acomodó en el suelo, junto a sus piernas. Le ofreció a Booster un trozo de pan, un buen pedazo de queso y unas rodajas de manzana, y descorchó una botella. 

—Es hidromiel. No es que me entusiasme demasiado pero, al parecer, hay una provisión en la bodega. 

—La biblioteca es increíble—dijo Booster, masticando pan con queso. 

Ted asintió. 

—Lo es. Lamento no poder sacar provecho de todo cuanto ofrece. Tantos libros, y sus secretos están ocultos para mí. 

—¿No sabe leer? —preguntó Skeets. 

—Oh, no, sé leer tan bien como cualquier hombre —repuso Ted, casi sorprendido por la pregunta—. Pero no puedo hacerlo “físicamente”. Mis manos no están diseñadas para pasar las páginas. Son demasiado torpes. Tora sabe que lo he intentado. Incluso pensé en clavar un alfiler en los bordes de las páginas para poder darles la vuelta, pero me temo que las estropearía si lo hiciera. 

Terminaron de comer en medio de un embarazoso silencio, durante el cual Booster había observado a Ted de reojo, en busca de algún signo que sugiriese una posible venganza ofreciéndole comida envenenada. No actuaba como si estuviera ocultando algo, pero parecía un poco incómodo y casi triste. Booster se preguntaba si debería disculparse por haber visto el pasado de Ted sin su permiso. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que sus actos estaban justificados, consciente de que gracias a ello podría haberle revelado a Ted la verdad. Por otra parte, le preocupaba lo que ocurriría en cuanto Ted aceptara esa verdad, que era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un insecto monstruoso. Pero por otro lado (¡cuántas consideraciones!), Ted había _admitido_ que Booster era su único amigo, lo cual era un pequeño bálsamo para su atribulada mente. 

—¿Y qué has descubierto? 

Ted se incorporó con cierta dificultad y giró la silla de Booster para que pudiera apartarse de la mesa. Éste se levantó y siguió a Ted hasta una enorme librería repleta de volúmenes encuadernados en azul. Hizo un gesto hacia los libros con la mano. 

—Ésta es la historia completa de la familia Kord. Cada uno de estos libros narra con detalle la vida de cada miembro de la familia, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. 

—¿De _cada miembro_ de la familia? —inquirió Booster, enarcando una ceja. 

—De cada miembro, excepto tu alquimista perdido —repuso Ted, sin que en su voz se percibiera atisbo de burla. Se inclinó hacia el centro de la librería—. Aquí está el de Edward Kord, dolorosamente corto. Él… escapó a mi vigilancia un día de lluvia, jugando al escondite. Entró en la cámara de destilación de su padre y… —Ted se estremeció visiblemente y cerró sus ojos amarillos—. Se bebió una botella de veneno creyendo que era licor de moras. 

Booster dio un respingo, solidarizándose con su dolor. 

—Ted, lo siento mucho. 

—El amo Thomas no sabía a quién culpar más —dijo Ted con voz queda—. Si a mí, por perder de vista a Edward y no encontrarle a tiempo, o a sí mismo, por olvidar cerrar con llave la puerta de la cámara. —Extrajo otro volumen de la librería y se lo tendió a Booster—. Ésta es la historia de Thomas Kord. Aquí está lo que descubrí anoche. 

Booster pasó las páginas con el ceño fruncido. 

—Pero has dicho que no puedes leer, que no eres capaz de pasar las páginas. 

—Y no puedo. No es lo que leí, sino lo que no leí. Deja el libro abierto en tu regazo —le indicó Ted. 

Booster obedeció, sujetando las pesadas tapas a ambos lados para dejar que las páginas se abrieran de manera natural. Aguardó hasta que se detuvieron, mostrando una sección donde las páginas habían sido arrancadas dejando hileras desiguales de papel vitela, lo único que quedaba de un puñado entero de historia violentamente arrebatado al libro. 

—A… aquí falta un buen cacho. 

Siguió pasando las últimas páginas, buscando algún tipo de pista. Al llegar al final se detuvo y observó la escritura manuscrita de la última página. 

—¿Tú escribiste esto? 

Ted asintió. 

—Fue difícil. Tampoco puedo sostener bien una pluma, pero había que acabar el volumen, aunque le hayan arrancado esas páginas. Revisé el libro de Jarvis, y también le faltan páginas. Y al de lady Anastasia también. Es como si se hubieran eliminado años enteros de la historia familiar. 

Booster dio vueltas al libro entre sus manos, examinándolo con toda su atención, aun sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba buscando. Probablemente las páginas habían sido quemadas mucho tiempo atrás, destruyendo así cualquier prueba que pudieran contener. Skeets bajó de un salto del hombro de Booster para observar también. Abrió la contraportada con una pata y pisó la guarda. 

—Amo, fíjese en esto. La contraportada es inusualmente pesada, ¿verdad? Mire aquí, el papel está despegado en esta esquina.  
Cogió con el pico el papel ornado con el blasón de la familia Kord y lo levantó. El papel se desgarró, revelando un montón plegado de páginas arrancadas, todas en un estado relativamente prístino. 

Ted abrió los ojos como platos. 

—Ni siquiera se me ocurrió mirar ahí anoche. Registré la casa entera buscando esos papeles. Los Kord eran fanáticos en lo referente a la preservación de su historia familiar. Pensé que los habrían guardado, pero nunca esperé… ¿Qué dicen? 

Booster alisó las páginas y comenzó a leer la letra prieta y esmerada. Se preguntó si la habría escrito el propio Thomas. 

—“Hoy, Anastasia me ha dado un hijo, y ha sido bendecido al nacer el día de la diosa patrona de su madre. Puede que la Dama Blanca vele por él. Es perfecto en todos los sentidos, y estoy seguro de que será el mejor alquimista que esta familia haya conocido. Siguiendo la tradición de su familia, hemos decidido llamarlo como nuestros padres. Será Theodore Stephen Kord, y es el tesoro de mi corazón.” Ted, se trata de… 

—Los libros de Jarvis y Anastasia. ¿Crees que las páginas que les faltan estarán también escondidas bajo sus guardas?

Sacaron los libros de las estanterías y desprendieron el papel. Más páginas cayeron, libres del papel blasonado que las aprisionaba. Booster procuró mantenerlas separadas para evitar el desorden y que las historias se mezclaran. 

—Mira, esto es de Jarvis: “Hoy comenzó la iniciación de mi sobrino en la alquimia. Theodore es muy inteligente y aprende rápido. En poco tiempo será increíblemente hábil.” Y mira, este trocito es de Anastasia: “Thomas le ha confiado a su hermano Jarvis la instrucción de Theodore. No me fío ni un pelo de Jarvis. Hay algo en él, una especie de locura. Le he escrito a mi querido amigo, el señor Garrett, que no es alquimista, sino mago, y de los poderosos. Me gustaría mucho que Theodore aprendiera de él, pues tiene un excelente carácter. Deseaba sinceramente que Thomas se hubiera encargado de la instrucción de Theodore, pero cree que su hermano es mejor alquimista que él. Que Tora me ayude, tengo miedo de Jarvis.” Parece que tu lady Anastasia tenía motivos para desconfiar de Jarvis —dijo Booster, leyendo por encima las páginas en silencio. Allí estaba toda la historia del hijo perdido, Theodore, y cuanto más leía, más se confirmaba su visión. 

Ted movía los libros de un lugar a otro sobre la estantería, con una mirada desesperada y furiosa. 

—¡Si todo esto es cierto, debería haber un libro! Theodore Kord debería tener su historia. Anastasia la habría escrito por él. Es la tradición. Las madres escriben los libros de sus hijos hasta que éstos dejan de ser aprendices y pueden comenzar a contar su propia historia, ya que es entonces cuando queda en sus manos. Es lo que ella me dijo cuando escribió la de Edward. Tiene que haber un libro. 

—¿Un libro? Si tú… Si Theodore Kord vivía en esta casa, debió tener un dormitorio, ¿no? Debió tener ropa, juguetes, libros y… ¡y cosas! —remarcó Booster. 

—No lo sé. Yo no… Yo duermo en mi cuarto, y es sólo el de un sirviente. He vivido aquí durante años y nunca he visto tal habitación. La mansión es grande, pero no tanto. Debería haber… Vamos. Echemos un vistazo —decidió Ted, incorporándose atropelladamente. Al levantarse, estuvo a punto de derribar a Booster, y Skeets lanzó un chillido metálico. Se volvió con una sonrisa de disculpa, tendiéndole su enorme mano azul. Booster la aceptó y le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Salieron de la biblioteca en pos de Ted, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo y doblaron la esquina hacia el otro lado de la mansión. Ted pasó corriendo frente a varias habitaciones cerradas, murmurando para sí palabras que Booster no entendía bien. Dobló otra esquina y se detuvo en seco en medio del vestíbulo. Booster no vio allí nada de particular. Era un pasillo, igual que cualquier otro. Había puertas cerradas, había paredes, y había un gran tapiz con el emblema de la familia Kord y la corona de la alquimia tejidos con una miríada de colores. 

—Ésa era la habitación de Edward —dijo Ted, señalando una puerta cerrada al otro lado del corredor—. Las niñeras, los tutores, los sirvientes personales, éstos eran sus cuartos. El amo Thomas y lady Anastasia vivían arriba. Sus dependencias ocupaban toda una planta. 

Booster miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Y el resto de las habitaciones que hemos dejado atrás? 

—Habitaciones de invitados, estudios del amo Thomas, de lady Anastasia… Ella era muy hábil en las artes nórdicas, y probablemente más brillante que el amo Thomas. Solía enseñarme algunos de sus proyectos, y nunca he visto un talento más increíble. Solía tejer copos de nieve que luego se volvían reales, tan grandes como una mano. Bueno, quizá no como la mía. 

—Puede que no recuerdes bien lo que había en esas habitaciones —sugirió Booster—. Después de todo, ¿con qué frecuencia entrabas en ellas? 

Ted se encogió de hombros. 

—De vez en cuando, a limpiar. Pero supongo que podemos registrarlas. 

Ted fue abriendo cada puerta, buscando algún signo que indicara que Theodore Kord había vivido alguna vez allí. Pero en cada habitación que inspeccionaron no había más que polvo, telarañas y colchas descoloridas. Los armarios estaban prácticamente vacíos, y la ropa que encontraron era más bien de mujer, vestidos y viejas pieles apolilladas y roídas por los ratones. Ni Ted ni Booster deseaban entrar en el dormitorio de Edward. Booster creía a Ted en cuanto a que había pertenecido al niño, y no sentía deseos de alterar al fantasma de un chiquillo muerto hacía tiempo. 

—Puede que viviera en la otra ala de la casa —sugirió Booster, pasándose una mano polvorienta por la frente. 

Ted sacudió la cabeza. 

—Se supone que ésta ha sido siempre el ala de los niños. Lady Anastasia insistió en ello. Si había una habitación, tiene que estar aquí. 

Skeets abandonó el hombro de Booster y echó a volar por el vestíbulo, observando el corredor desde una ventajosa altura. Se posó en la barra de la que colgaba el tapiz y miró detrás. 

—¡Amo! ¡Aquí detrás hay una puerta! 

—Estás de broma. ¡Estás de broma! —replicó Booster, riendo—. ¿Una puerta tras el tapiz? Eso es ridículo, Skeets. Es demasiado obvio. Una puerta tras el tapiz. 

Cruzó el vestíbulo y levantó el tapiz para mirar detrás. Para su sorpresa, tras la pesada tela había una puerta oculta. 

—¡Por el Oráculo, es _verdad_ que hay una puerta!

Ted frunció intensamente el ceño. 

—Si ahí detrás hubiera habido alguna puerta, me habría dado cuenta. 

—No sé qué decirte, amigo, pero, definitivamente, la hay —repuso Booster. 

Ted cruzó el vestíbulo, cogió con ambas manos los bordes del tapiz y tiró de él con fuerza, arrancándolo del gancho. Detrás se alzaba una puerta, igual al resto de las puertas del pasillo, aguardando. 

—¿Qué te dije? 

Ted trató de abrir la puerta con manos temblorosas. Estaba cerrada con llave. 

—Booster, amigo mío, hazte a un lado, por favor. 

Booster retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared opuesta. Skeets también se apartó, y se posó en el dintel de la puerta que se alzaba al otro lado del vestíbulo. Ted respiró hondo y, seguidamente, pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La madera se astilló en torno al pesado pomo y la pestillera de metal, y la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo chirriar las bisagras como diminutas banshees metálicas. 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Booster, intentando atisbar el interior. 

Ted asomó la cabeza y lanzó un brusco jadeo. 

—En nombre de los Cuatro Dioses… —Se volvió hacia Booster con los ojos muy abiertos—. Booster… Voy… vamos a necesitar una salamandra. O varias. 

—Skeets, ¿puedes sacar unas salamandras de esa lámpara? —preguntó Booster, señalando la araña metálica que colgaba del techo. 

Skeets se posó en uno de los brazos de la araña, arrancó a las inquietas salamandras de sus braseros y, con carbones y todo, las transportó en el pico hasta la habitación. Booster corrió tras él y le vio depositar las salamandras en una vieja lámpara polvorienta. 

La habitación era moderadamente grande, pero había tantas cosas amontonadas en su interior que producía una tremenda sensación de estrechez. Todo estaba cubierto de telarañas y de una fina capa de polvo, y la suciedad opacaba completamente los cristales de la ventana. Motas de polvo danzaban entre los rayos producidos por la luz de las salamandras, flotando en el aire como insectos en la espesura de un bosque. Booster se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se abrió camino entre montañas de libros y cajas de instrumentos alquímicos, retratos y muebles, hasta llegar a la ventana. Limpió lo mejor que pudo los paneles de cristal y forcejeó con el pestillo hasta lograr abrirla. La fresca brisa de la tarde removió nuevamente el polvo y lo expulsó de la habitación en una nube. 

Mientras volvía a cruzar la estancia, Booster golpeó con un pie el marco de un cuadro, y estuvo a punto de atravesar el lienzo. Lo recogió con la intención de ponerlo a un lado y entonces dejó escapar un agudo grito de sorpresa al reparar en el rostro que le devolvía la mirada. La mandíbula algo suave, el pelo de un rico tono cobrizo y casi rizado. La nariz un poco larga, pero sin desentonar en su rostro. Una sonrisa sesgada y juvenil brillaba bajo un par de ojos agudos e imposiblemente azules. Prendido a un chaleco de brillante brocado azul centelleaba un emblema de aprendiz con la forma del blasón de la familia Kord. El joven y atractivo rostro de Theodore Kord le sonreía, y Booster sintió que el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente. 

—Ted… 

Ted se adentró lentamente en la habitación y tomó con manos temblorosas el cuadro que le tendía Booster. 

—Es real… 

—Ese libro tiene que estar aquí, debajo de todo esto —dijo Booster con la voz un poco tensa. 

Rebuscaron entre los viejos recuerdos, removiendo polvo y fantasmas en el proceso. Skeets se posó en el baldaquín de la vieja cama de Theodore y batió las alas, intentando expulsar el polvo por la ventana. Apartaron viejos juguetes rotos y ropa demasiado pequeña, zapatitos de cuero de sus días de infancia y diarios de aprendiz roídos por los gusanos. Había más retratos del joven, de bebé, de niño, y con sus padres. Exhibían las típicas poses rígidas de los retratos pero, en todos ellos, la pícara sonrisa de Theodore era una constante. 

—Booster… Lo encontré—dijo Ted en voz baja, quitando el polvo de unas tapas de cuero azul. Tragó saliva y se lo tendió a Booster para que lo leyera. 

Booster sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más a Ted, sosteniendo el libro abierto delante de él. 

—Léelo tú. 

—Yo… —Ted volvió a tragar saliva y tomó aliento profunda y entrecortadamente—. De acuerdo. “Aquí comienza la historia de Theodore Stephen Kord, hijo de Anastasia Stefanovna y de Thomas Kord, nacido el día de Tora, el segundo día del undécimo mes.” Esto es… Yo… ¿Puedes ir hacia el final? Si de verdad es mi vida, entonces puede… puede que haya algo… 

Booster asintió y fue pasando páginas, leyendo por encima el relato de Anastasia sobre la vida de su hijo. Quería quedarse allí sentado y leer la crónica entera, saber cada detalle de la vida de ese pobre joven. Entrevió atisbos y retazos, diminutos destellos de su brillantez, su ingenio, su bondad. Vio cambiar el color de la tinta del azul al negro, y de pronto encontró las páginas que había estado buscando. 

—Mira, Ted. 

Ted volvió a tomar aliento. 

—No estoy seguro de poder… —Se estremeció—. Oh, Tora. “Theodore ha desaparecido. Thomas acaba de volver de lo que debería haber sido su graduación. Estaba tan orgulloso, y ahora… No sé qué le ha pasado a mi niño, a mi adorado Fyodor. Thomas dijo que, cuando llegó, Jarvis y mi querido señor Garrett estaban muertos. Al parecer, se habían matado el uno al otro en un duelo de magos. En opinión de Thomas, su hermano poseía un talento mágico que no había podido desarrollar durante todos estos años y que lo acabó volviendo loco. Pero eso no es lo peor. Theodore había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de él. Thomas ha vuelto con una criatura de un tipo que yo nunca había visto. Sólo puedo describirla como un gran escarabajo azul, semejante al amuleto que llevaba el señor Garrett. Thomas dijo que era lo único que quedaba vivo entre las ruinas de la casa, y teme que esta criatura sea el producto del dolor de nuestro hijo. Pero lo dudo.” Oh, lady Anastasia… 

Booster apartó el libro de Ted al oír cómo se quebraba su voz. Sus manos rozaron las de Ted y las sintió temblar. Estaba asustado por lo que había leído, por la verdad profundamente enterrada en su interior, y Booster podía verlo en sus ojos. Pasó unas cuantas páginas y se aclaró la garganta con la intención de retomar la lectura. 

—Bien, permíteme. “Thomas se culpa por lo que le ocurrió a Theodore, y ha trabajado sin descanso buscando un modo de recuperarlo, de traerlo a la vida o sacarlo de la nada en la que desapareció. Trata a la criatura como a un sirviente y no ve, nunca _verá_ , lo que yo veo: creo, de todo corazón, que esta pobre bestia es mi adorado Fyodor, atrapado en el caparazón del escarabajo, su brillante mente custodiada en su interior. Él no me reconoce, me llama lady Anastasia en lugar de madre, y Thomas lo anima a ello. Cree que debería guardar este libro declarando muerto a nuestro hijo, pero no puedo. Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para recuperar su cuerpo y su mente, y seguiré amándole como a mi propio hijo diga lo que diga Thomas. Theodore fue bendecido por la Dama Blanca, y sé que Ella aún vela por él, incluso en estos momentos tan duros.” 

Booster miró a Ted. Éste temblaba violentamente, con los ojos cerrados. 

—Ella me llamaba Ted porque lo sabía, o lo esperaba. Pero… yo no recuerdo haber sido nunca Theodore Kord. ¿Y si lady Anastasia se equivocaba? ¿Y si sólo soy un homúnculo que cobró vida en el combate? ¿Y si no soy quien ella… o tú, ya puestos…? ¿Y si no soy yo? Yo no… no recuerdo nada de esa vida. 

Booster cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, y sujetó con fuerza las manos de Ted. 

—Lo vi en tu mente, Ted. Tiene que ser tu vida. Y en este mismo instante te prometo, como amigo tuyo, que haré cuanto pueda para ayudarte a recuperar lo que perdiste. Te lo _prometo_. 

Ted tragó saliva y miró a Booster, y éste sintió que se le encogía el corazón. 

—No puedes prometer eso. 

—Estoy seguro de que acabo de hacerlo. Skeets, ¿no acabo de hacerle esa promesa? —inquirió Booster, mirando al pájaro. 

Skeets batió las alas y respondió con un graznido quedo. 

—Lo ha hecho, pero no sé cómo va a cumplirla, amo. 

—Yo tampoco, Skeets, pero soy un hombre de palabra y lo ayudaré. Después de todo —sonrió—, estoy seguro de que sientes curiosidad por saber lo que es comer sin esos dientes monstruosos en medio. 

Ted esbozó una sonrisa. 

—¿De veras crees poder cumplirla? Después de todo, no eres más que un farsante vagabundo que tuvo la suerte de recibir el don de la clarividencia. 

Booster no pudo evitar reír. Se levantó y trató de ayudar a Ted a incorporarse. 

—Sabes que no soy un farsante vagabundo. Sólo… adorno mis habilidades naturales. Bien, ¿cómo arreglamos esto? 

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche registrando la mansión, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera devolverle a Ted su forma original. Regresaron a la biblioteca y sacaron de los estantes libros y pergaminos, compendios mágicos y apéndices, grimorios, textos alquímicos y traducciones de textos místicos procedentes de tierras lejanas. Leyeron hasta que les ardieron los ojos y Skeets necesitó darse cuerda de nuevo, y entonces hicieron una pausa para comer. No salieron de la mansión; comieron lo que Ted pudo encontrar y bebieron hidromiel de la bodega. Luego reanudaron su investigación. 

Booster y Skeets se pasaron la noche indagando, haciendo trizas la biblioteca entera en busca del modo de revertir hechizos lanzados durante un duelo entre magos, de saber lo que ocurría cuando la magia de dos individuos se combinaba por error, de metamorfosis accidentales. Lo que encontraron no les llevó más que a callejones sin salida o a más preguntas, y nada de aquello hizo que Booster se sintiera más cerca de poder ayudar a Ted. 

Ted investigó con ellos durante un rato, pero se cansó de encontrar tan poca cosa y se retiró a un rincón con una pila de diarios encuadernados en azul, entre los que estaba el que habían descubierto en la que una vez fue su habitación. Booster lo observó mientras leía, o lo intentaba, pues le costaba mucho pasar las páginas de su propio libro. Le resultaba más cómodo revolver las páginas sueltas halladas en las contraportadas de los otros libros, que leía atentamente, aprendiendo cosas sobre su tío, su padre y, en especial, su madre. Al cabo de un rato, Booster se acercó y se acurrucó a su lado, sosteniéndole los libros y pasándole las páginas para que pudiera leerlos, y juntos se sumergieron en los secretos de su historia familiar. 

El día siguiente lo pasaron investigando los otros estudios de Thomas para ver si había en ellos otros libros que pudieran darles las respuestas que aún no habían hallado. Estaban llenos de polvo y compuestos alquímicos secos, pero pocos contenían algo útil. Tras revisar a fondo los estudios de Thomas, probaron con los de Anastasia, con todos sus libros escritos en la lengua del norte. Skeets tuvo que traducirlos, y sus secretos no les resultaron más útiles que cualquier otra cosa que ya hubieran descubierto. Incluso probaron con los libros de la habitación de Theodore, los tomos de alquimia que estudiaba con su tío y los textos y pergaminos bajo el tutelaje del señor Garrett. 

—¿Aún existe la finca de Jarvis Kord? —preguntó Booster, frotándose los ojos. 

Ted sacudió la cabeza. 

—El amo Thomas cogió todas sus posesiones alquímicas, la mayor parte de las cuales ya hemos examinado a conciencia, y luego quemó la casa hasta los cimientos. Al menos, eso es lo que cuenta en la historia. 

—¿Qué le ocurrió al amuleto del señor Garrett? 

—No lo sé. El amo Thomas nunca lo mencionó. Ni escribió acerca de él. Lady Anastasia tampoco. Supongo que simplemente desapareció o ardió con el resto de la casa. 

Booster suspiró. 

—¿Y el laboratorio? Podríamos probar ahí. Quizá aún sepas algo de alquimia. 

—No, no podemos entrar ahí —replicó Ted.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Thomas dejó algo para repeler a los intrusos? ¿O entrar en él es demasiado doloroso para ti? 

—Por supuesto que entrar en él es demasiado doloroso para mí—respondió Ted, con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica—. No quepo por la puerta. El amo Thomas hizo construir esa habitación de un modo especial, y la puerta no es lo bastante ancha para mí. Pero aunque lo fuera, no recuerdo cómo emplear la alquimia. He leído libros en la biblioteca, y supongo que comprendo la teoría, pero… podríamos morir los dos si intentara algo. La alquimia no es como un don mágico, es una ciencia, y jugar con ella puede ser arriesgado. 

Booster asintió y suspiró decepcionado. 

—No sé qué otro camino tomar. 

—Quizá no haya ninguno —repuso Ted—. Puede que éste sea el destino que el Oráculo decidió para mí. 

—¡No digas eso! —dijo Booster con rudeza—. Te prometí que lo arreglaría todo y lo haré. 

Skeets terminó de darse cuerda en el rincón y voló hasta posarse en el respaldo del sillón de orejas en el que Booster se había dejado caer. 

—Amo, ¿podemos hablar en privado? 

—¿No puedes decirle lo que sea delante de mí, paloma? —preguntó Ted, sonriendo. 

Skeets lanzó un suspiro. 

—Como ya le he dicho repetidas veces en los últimos días, soy un fénix, amo Theodore. Y no, no puedo decir delante de usted lo que debo decir, no sería cortés. 

Ted se encogió de hombros. 

—Bueno, bueno. Iré a… no sé, a inspeccionar la despensa, a ver si hay algún libro de cocina largo tiempo olvidado que explique cómo recobrar mi supuesta humanidad. O puede que vaya a ver si el indestructible Carapax ha decidido volver al pueblo. 

Ted estuvo a punto de pedirle a Ted que volviera, pero miró a Skeets, y la expresión que vio en su faz metálica le dijo que debía escuchar al ave. 

—¿Qué pasa, Skeets? 

Skeets chirrió por lo bajo. 

—Amo, no creo que pueda cumplir esa promesa suya. Nos enfrentamos a una combinación de varias magias, una de ellas realizada por un alquimista inexperto y mentalmente inestable. Descifrar un hechizo así es virtualmente imposible. No sabemos qué hechizos se usaron, qué se pretendía con ellos, y si algo de esto se debe en parte a la herencia personal de Ted, ya que es obvio que su madre tenía un don. Sin saber eso, ni siquiera serviría que lo lleváramos ante otro mago para pedirle un diagnóstico. La única forma posible de revertir los efectos de esta clase de magia es la intervención divina. 

—Entonces, quizá debamos hablar con un dios —dijo Booster con voz queda. 

Los engranajes de Skeets se detuvieron un instante. 

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer eso? Usted mismo dijo que para llegar al extremo de suplicarle a un dios hay que estar desesperado. 

Booster tragó saliva y miró hacia el vestíbulo, más allá de la puerta, donde Ted estaba intentando colgar nuevamente el retrato de Theodore Kord junto con los de su familia sin desplazar los demás cuadros. 

—Si eso significa devolverle a Ted su humanidad, me enfrentaré al mismísimo Oráculo. 

***

Durante dos días, Booster sopesó sus opciones, intentando elaborar un plan. Uno que no consistiera en acudir a un dios en busca de ayuda. Y aunque tal cosa fuera posible, los dioses eran a menudo temperamentales e impredecibles. Booster ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la diosa patrona de Ted, Tora, la Dama Blanca, se apiadase de él, puesto que, para empezar, había permitido que fuera víctima de aquel encantamiento. Pasaba el tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca pergaminos sobre mitología y textos sobre gente que había hablado realmente con los dioses, pero aun así, la mayor parte de ese tiempo seguía buscando un modo de deshacer la maldición de Ted sin recurrir a la intercesión divina. 

Yacía despierto por las noches, mirando fijamente el techo cubierto de telarañas, preguntándose qué hacer. En el tiempo que llevaban investigando juntos, su relación con Ted se había hecho aún más estrecha. Algunas noches, cuando Booster estaba demasiado cansado para leer otra carta y se volvía hacia Ted para sugerirle que lo dejaran, descubría que éste ya se había quedado dormido, tan vulnerable como podía esperarse en un gigantesco escarabajo azul. Otras noches Booster se quedaba dormido junto a Ted, acurrucado contra la curva protectora de su masivo cuerpo. Otras, pillaba a Ted dormido sentado, con los diarios de la familia Kord abiertos sobre su pecho, y a Skeets posado junto a él para pasarle las páginas. 

Descartó a la Dama Blanca, ya que estaba claro que Ted no gozaba de su favor. Booster también dudaba que pudiera hablar con Beatriz, la Dama Llameante. Era increíblemente temperamental, y aquéllos que pedían favores a la Hermana de las Estrellas solían acabar profundamente arrepentidos. Se decía que convertía en llamas a todo aquel que desatara sus iras. Booster sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que lo mejor sería evitar a alguien que posiblemente le prendiese fuego como a un pabilo. El Rey Negro era el último en su lista de posibilidades. De los Cuatro Dioses de la Internacional, él era el más aterrador y, además, el que peores tratos ofrecía. Nadie había conseguido nunca hacer un buen trato con el Señor del Oeste, y eso sólo después de enfrentarse al monstruo que guardaba su templo. Eso le dejaba a Booster una única opción, y ni siquiera ésa era una buena elección. 

El dios patrono del Este tenía muchos nombres. El Portador de la Linterna, el Hombre Verde, el Jardinero, el Guerrero. Cada día, cruzaba el cielo con el sol en su linterna, embaucado para llevar a cabo una tarea que en teoría le correspondía a Beatriz, y cada noche hacía lo mismo con la luna, esperando que su regalo complaciera a su amada Tora. Pero el humor del Hombre Verde era variable; a veces era benevolente, y otras, belicoso. Era poderoso y aterrador en todos sus aspectos, y quienes lo adoraban sabían que podía traerles tanto la prosperidad como la ruina. 

Y Booster iba a ir a hablar con él. 

Un radiante y soleado día del Jardinero, se puso su traje favorito, el de velvetón amarillo, adornó su sombrero con una cinta nueva adquirida en la tienda del sombrerero, y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. El Portador de la Linterna era el único dios que tenía dos días de la semana dedicados a él, uno por cada aspecto de su personalidad. Booster esperaba que el hecho de que el sol brillara y el aire fuese límpido y cálido fuese un buen presagio, y se encontrara al Jardinero y no al Guerrero. 

—Skeets, hoy iremos a hablar con el Hombre Verde —dijo, alisándose un mechón de pelo. 

El pájaro emitió un ligero chasquido. 

—¿”Iremos”, amo? 

—Tú y yo. Vamos, daremos un pequeño paseo —dijo Booster, ofreciéndole el brazo a Skeets. 

—¿Por qué yo, y no el amo Theodore? —preguntó Skeets, saltando sobre su hombro—. Después de todo, el hechizado es él. 

—Porque no quiero decepcionar a Ted si fracasamos. 

Booster salió furtivamente de la habitación que Ted le había preparado en la mansión, insistiendo en que, ya que iban a pasarse días buscando un remedio, no tenía por qué ir y venir constantemente de la caravana a la casa. No estaba seguro de si decirle a Ted que se iba o marcharse sin más. Se sentía mal por salir a hurtadillas, pero no quería que Ted fuera con él. 

—¿Ted? ¡Skeets y yo vamos a ir a dar un paseo! ¡Enseguida volvemos! —gritó. 

La enorme cabeza de Ted asomó por encima de la balaustrada y miró a Booster desde lo alto de las escaleras. 

—¿Queréis que vaya con vosotros? Sólo estoy… Puedo acompañaros, si queréis. 

—No, no, está bien. Sólo vamos al pueblo a hacer unos recados. Volveremos enseguida. 

Booster agitó la mano y salió rápidamente antes de que Ted tuviera ocasión de insistir, sin reparar en la expresión ligeramente herida con la que le observó salir. 

Booster había pensado en coger la caravana, pero era demasiado temprano y hacía suficiente calor para que no le importara ir andando hasta el pueblo. La mansión Kord estaba justo a las afueras del centro, y el sendero adoquinado que conducía a la villa comenzaba en su misma puerta. Booster respiró hondo y luego expulsó el aire lentamente, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. A pesar de sus planes, aún no tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba haciendo, de cómo llegar hasta el Hombre Verde o de lo que le iba a decir. Pensó en Ted, en su incapacidad para pasar las páginas de los libros de la biblioteca, en que no recordaba ni a su propia madre, en la ciencia de la alquimia en la que una vez sobresalió. Pensó en la forma en que el pueblo de Marquette lo miraba, y entonces se detuvo. 

—Skeets —dijo—, daremos un pequeño rodeo antes de intentar llegar al cielo. 

—Amo, ya sabe que sus rodeos son los que nos meten en problemas, ¿verdad? 

Booster sacudió la cabeza y continuó su paseo por el sendero adoquinado, sintiendo en su espalda la calidez del sol. Para cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, el sol ya estaba muy alto, casi en la cima del mediodía. Booster entró en la panadería y se acercó al mostrador, dedicándole al panadero una radiante sonrisa. Éste se la devolvió, ajustándose la gorra. 

—¡Hola, señor Gold! ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted? No creíamos volver a verle por aquí, ¿sabe? Creo que es usted la primera persona a la que Ted deja entrar al pueblo después de haberla echado. 

Booster asintió. 

—Sí, yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted, señor Baker. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta, y creo que me llevaré dos de esos bollos. 

—Enseguida —respondió Bernhard, sacando los bollos de la campana de cristal y metiéndolos en una bolsita de papel—. ¿Qué quiere saber? Es curioso, ¿sabe? Siempre es usted el que tiene la respuesta a las preguntas de los demás. ¿Llegó a encontrar la pipa del señor Morice? 

—En la alacena del lavabo; probablemente la escondió allí la señora Morice —respondió Booster, deslizando un _pushkin_ sobre el mostrador—. Señor Baker, ¿por qué teme a Ted la gente de Marquette? 

Bernhard Baker se echó a reír. 

—¿Temer a Ted? Nadie teme a Ted. Él es quien protege el pueblo y mantiene el orden desde que el alquimista Kord se fue. 

—Señor Baker, he visto cómo lo mira la gente. ¿De qué tienen miedo? ¿Creen que Ted tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición del hijo de los Kord? —insistió Booster, intentando mantener un tono ligero y desenfadado. Skeets, salvo por su constante repiqueteo, guardaba silencio. 

La expresión del panadero se ensombreció ligeramente. 

—Ese pequeño murió, señor Gold, supongo que se lo habrán dicho. 

—Edward Kord, no, señor Baker. Theodore. El hijo perdido. 

—Mire, señor Gold, creí que había quedado perfectamente claro que no hablaríamos de esto con usted —dijo Bernhard con dureza—. Eso ya le ha traído problemas con Ted. Le prometimos al alquimista Kord que nunca hablaríamos de lo que le sucedió a su hijo. Nadie sabe qué pasó entre el señor Jarvis y el hombre del sur la noche en que murieron. 

Booster enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Así que usted _sabía_ eso? 

—Pues claro, todo el pueblo lo sabe —replicó el panadero. Su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había dicho para no querer hablar de ello—. Algunos piensan que Ted es la razón por la que el joven Kord murió, o desapareció, o lo que sea que le ocurrió. Por lo que a mí respecta, no sé qué pensar. Ted no parece capaz de matar a un joven tan agradable, pero nunca se sabe. Y ahora, por favor, señor Gold, no me haga más preguntas sobre eso. 

—Confíe en mí, señor Baker, no lo haré —dijo Booster, tocándose el ala del sombrero y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Después de todo, pienso hacer que el alquimista perdido vuelva a Marquette. 

—Ahora los aldeanos van a odiarle de verdad —aseveró Skeets—. ¿Por qué ha importunado a ese hombre, amo? Usted ya sabe lo que le ocurrió a Theodore Kord.

Booster sacudió la cabeza. 

—Necesitaba saber por qué los aldeanos miran a Ted de mala manera cada vez que lo ven. Si no puedo salvarlo, si no puedo deshacer lo que le han hecho, al menos necesito saber cómo acabar con esa hostilidad. Él no ha hecho nada malo, Skeets. Es una víctima. Y ellos tienen que entenderlo. 

—Pues explíqueselo y ahorrémonos todo ese engorro de ir a pedirle un milagro a los dioses —sugirió Skeets. 

Booster miró al pájaro con una expresión aún más sombría que la del panadero.

—Skeets. Sabes que se lo he prometido.

—Lo sé. Y temo que su promesa sea nuestro fin. 

Cuando las campanadas del mediodía resonaron en la plaza mayor, Booster hizo girar su anillo en el dedo y se elevó en el aire. Empezó a ascender, como si subiera por una escalera invisible e increíblemente larga, mientras el aire se volvía cada vez más cálido. A mayor altura, mayor era el calor y más cerca estaba del sol y del dios que lo transportaba. Empezó a sentir a Skeets opresivamente caliente sobre su hombro. Booster se lo quitó de encima, y el pájaro tuvo que seguirle volando. Ignoraba si el anillo sería capaz de llevarle hasta el Hombre Verde o si dejaría repentinamente de proporcionarle el poder de caminar en el aire y caería en picado, estrellándose contra los adoquines. Echó un vistazo al mundo de abajo. Ya no podía distinguir el pueblo. Casi podía ver toda la Internacional, y sonrió al pensar que, desde ahí arriba, Ted sería una simple y diminuta mota, más pequeña aún que un escarabajo normal. 

—Amo… —dijo Skeets en un susurró metálico. 

Booster se detuvo. Ante él había un gigante, un hombre envuelto en verde, de brillantes cabellos cobrizos. Llevaba una enorme linterna de hierro verde, y el sol era una bola de luz tan intensa que ensombrecía a la de cualquier salamandra. Booster se quedó repentinamente mudo, con la boca tan seca como los desiertos del sur, incapaz de articular una sola palabra. 

—Amo, si no hace algo, seguirá su camino y cruzará el horizonte en busca de la perla lunar para la Dama Blanca antes de que se dé cuenta —susurró Skeets, expulsando por el pico nubecillas de vapor. 

Booster se aclaró la garganta. 

—Hum… ¡Disculpad! ¿Sois el grandioso Portador de la Linterna del Este? 

El dios se detuvo, intentando localizar a Booster. Para él, era una insignificancia, un insecto amarillo zumbando en su oído. 

—¿Qué…? Ah. Un mortal. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. 

Ante el asombro de Booster, el Portador de la Linterna redujo su tamaño hasta que fue capaz de mirarle directamente a la cara. Su linterna seguía flotando en el cielo, más grande que nada. El Hombre Verde entornó los ojos, formando arrugas en un rostro que parecía curtido en varias guerras, con una expresión tan agria que Booster sintió un desagradable nudo en el estómago.

—Me llaman Booster Gold, y éste es mi… eh… socio, Skeets. Y hemos venido por el aire desde el pueblo de Marquette para… 

—¿Booster Gold? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Booster Gold? —rezongó el Hombre Verde. A Booster le pareció escuchar el distante rumor de un trueno—. ¿Qué eres, alguna especie de artista circense? 

—Soy adivino y un gran mago —dijo Booster, hinchándose de orgullo. 

El Hombre Verde lo traspasó con la mirada. 

—Si fueras un gran mago, no usarías un anillo mágico para andar por el cielo, ¿verdad? Sólo eres un vulgar artista callejero dotado de cierto don. Y ahora, en nombre del Rey Negro, dime qué quieres. Estoy ocupado y no tengo humor para tratar con mortales estúpidos con estúpidos nombres de circo. 

—No es exactamente lo que esperaba en un dios —le susurró Skeets al oído. 

Booster tragó saliva. 

—Bueno, se trata de un amigo mío. Está bajo la influencia de un poderoso hechizo, hace años que lo está, y yo esperaba que quizá vos pudierais… ¿ayudarle? 

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo el Portador de la Linterna—. ¿De verdad hablas en serio? ¿Sabes cuántos vienen cada día a pedirme ayuda con los hechizos? ¿Sabes cuántos se sientan en sus campos de la mañana a la noche suplicándome que les ayude? ¿Y tú tienes el descaro de venir aquí a pedírmelo en persona? No soy un dispensador de ayuda mágica, ¿sabes? Soy un _dios_. Tengo responsabilidades. Si me detuviera a ayudar a cada estúpido mortal con sus patéticos problemillas, nunca volveríais a ver el sol. Algo de lo que, por cierto, ni siquiera debería ocuparme, porque no es lo mío. ¡Tres veces maldita Beatriz! Ella es quien debería estar arrastrando su gordo trasero por el cielo, no yo. 

Los vientos cambiaron y el aire se volvió súbitamente gélido. Ahora Booster pudo oír realmente el trueno, y en el cielo restalló un relámpago. La luz de la linterna parpadeó, disminuyó, y Booster temió haberse encontrado con el lado negativo del dios. Éste no era en absoluto el Jardinero, sino el Guerrero. 

—Por favor, él es alquimista y fue transformado en una criatura —continuó Booster, esperando que la seriedad de su ruego apelase al lado generoso del dios—. No recuerda su pasado. Yo sólo… Su pueblo no tiene más patrono que él, pero le tienen miedo. 

—¡Pero bueno! —ladró el Hombre Verde—. Vosotros, estúpidos mortales, no sois lo bastante temerosos. Tenéis que ser más duros. Aprender a arreglároslas solos. A los dioses no nos gusta entrometernos en los asuntos de los mortales, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no paráis de pedir! ¡Y no podéis tenerlo todo! ¿Tienes más preguntas, Buster, o puedo volver ya a mi trabajo? 

Booster tragó saliva. 

—Si no me ayudáis vos, entonces, ¿quién lo hará? —Había querido que su tono fuera firme y amenazador, pero sonó débil y gimoteante. 

—¿Tanto lo necesitas? Habla con el Rey Negro. Nunca rechaza la oportunidad de hacer un trato. Y ahora, deja de molestarme, ¿has oído? Los mortales ni siquiera pertenecéis al cielo. Aquí no hay nada, excepto dioses y estrellas. 

Dicho eso, el Hombre Verde recuperó su colosal estatura, tomó su linterna y siguió su camino, rezongando para sí en un tono atronador. 

Temblando, Booster volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos, seguido de Skeets. El aire se hizo más frío al descender, y Skeets hincó las garras en su hombro. Su peso sólo hizo que Booster se sintiera más agobiado. 

—Bueno, fue informativo —dijo Skeets. 

—Cállate. 

Skeets emitió un suave claqueteo. 

—Podríamos probar con la Dama Blanca. Las historias cuentan que es una diosa muy benévola. 

—No. Iremos al oeste —dijo Booster con voz queda. 

—Amo, no podemos hacer eso. Ya conoce las historias. El Rey Negro hace malos tratos. Conseguiría devolverle al señor Theodore su humanidad, pero usted perdería la suya. Acabaría siendo una pieza de ajedrez en el tablero del Rey Negro. Ya sabe lo que dicen, que su tablero está lleno de las almas en pena de los mortales que negociaron con él. No podemos. Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer. Amo, debe reconsiderarlo. 

Pero Booster estaba decidido. Para él, no había otra opción. Si el Hombre Verde no lo había ayudado, dudaba que lo hicieran la Dama Blanca o la Dama Llameante. Cruzó el pueblo abatido, ignorando el bullicioso ajetreo de la gente a su alrededor. Podía oírles cuchicheando en las esquinas, murmurando sobre lo raro que les parecía su regreso, que Ted se lo hubiera permitido, que Ted ya era raro de por sí. Podía oírles susurrar que un hombre tan apuesto no debería relacionarse con Ted, y todos pensaban que Ted haría desaparecer a Booster igual que había hecho con el pobre muchacho Kord. Booster lo escuchaba todo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba más decidido que nunca a salvar a Ted y devolverle su humanidad. 

Para cuando Booster y Skeets regresaron a la mansión, casi había oscurecido, y Ted les esperaba en el umbral, con el ceño fruncido por la inquietud. Bajó corriendo por el sendero, y a Booster le dolió verle moverse con tanta torpeza, doblando sus extremidades de aquel modo tan antinatural. 

—¿Dónde has estado? Empezaba a pensar que habías salido del pueblo. ¿Has visto lo rápido que avanza esa tormenta? Alguien debe haber cabreado mucho al Hombre Verde —dijo, sin apenas detenerse a respirar, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos de Booster como si buscara alguna herida—. ¿Booster? 

Booster le tendió la bolsa del panadero, intentando exhibir su encantadora sonrisa, pero le salió débil y desanimada. 

—Lo siento, no pretendía preocuparte. Sólo… perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo? 

—Claro que no —replicó Ted, tomando la bolsa y escoltando a Booster y a Skeets hacia la casa—. Me he pasado la mayor parte del día limpiando la mansión y aireando las habitaciones. Todo apestaba a moho, especialmente el laboratorio del amo Thomas. Que tú te hayas embarcado en esta loca misión para hallar una cura a mi supuesto encantamiento no significa que yo deba olvidar mis tareas, ¿sabes? 

Booster asintió, deseando que Ted hubiera encontrado algo para no tener que hacer lo que veía irremediable. Una entrevista con el Rey Negro significaba viajar hasta los mismísimos confines de las Costas del Oeste, donde concedía sus audiencias en un gran palacio construido en la pared de un inmenso acantilado. Ir a verle no sería tan sencillo como subir al cielo. 

—¿…ster? Booster, ¿me oyes? —preguntó Ted.

Parpadeó. 

—¿Qué? Ah, perdona, estaba pensando en… zapatos —respondió—. Me estoy planteando encargar un nuevo par. ¿Crees que habrá alguien en Marquette que tenga cuero azul? 

—Tendrás que preguntarle al zapatero. Decía que quizá debas volver a mirar en el laboratorio. Puede que hayamos pasado algo por alto —sugirió Ted, dejando la bolsa en una mesa del vestíbulo. 

Booster asintió, ajustándose el sombrero. 

—Claro, echemos otro vistazo. Pero antes creo que me vendrá bien una pinta. 

***

Esa noche cenaron en _La Hechicera de Plata_ en lugar de en _La Zorra Carmesí_ , ya que el día anterior Vivian y Constance se habían burlado de la frecuencia de sus visitas. _La Hechicera_ era más grande y la comida excelente y con una presentación más elaborada, pero, como Ted había dicho una vez, su selección de cervezas era sencillamente mediocre. Booster no prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles. No hacía más que pensar en la tarea que le aguardaba. Los dominios del Rey Negro se encontraban en la orilla más occidental del continente, y su palacio, excavado en la pared de la montaña. Pocos eran los que habían llegado a penetrar en su reino, y no digamos presentar sus peticiones, y se decía que la puerta estaba custodiada por una bestia horrible. 

—Pareces preocupado —observó Ted, inclinándose sobre la mesa para tocar su mano. 

Booster sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, intentando aparentar alegría. 

—No, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. 

—Booster… Sólo quiero que sepas que, aunque no logre recuperar mi forma humana, estaré bien —dijo Ted, jugueteando con su cena—. Después de todo, he conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin sospechar siquiera que tenía una forma diferente. 

—Te lo he _prometido_ —insistió Booster. 

—Lo sé. Pero no quiero que te vuelvas loco intentando arreglar algo que quizá no tenga solución. 

Booster estuvo inquieto durante el resto de la cena. La despreocupación de Ted, su actitud derrotista, sólo reforzaron su decisión de encontrar un remedio y le dieron aún más motivos para emprender el viaje hacia las montañas del oeste. El tema de la conversación pasó del problema de Ted a la historia de una mujer tan alta como un árbol y tan fuerte como varios bueyes, pero Booster apenas escuchaba una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en cómo llegar al palacio del Rey Negro. La caravana era demasiado lenta, y en las Montañas Occidentales había frecuentes tormentas. Tenía el anillo mágico, pero incluso él tenía sus limitaciones, y le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar hasta allí. Había una tercera opción, pero prefería reservarla. Por otro lado, si debía echar mano de ella, probablemente no habría un momento mejor. 

Volvieron a casa dando un rodeo, y Booster se sorprendió ante lo rápido que había empezado a pensar en la mansión Kord como en su hogar. Siguió a Ted por las familiares escaleras y lo contempló mientras se iba a la cama, deseándole buenas noches. A Booster le había llevado unos días darse cuenta, pero Ted dormía ahora en la habitación de Theodore Kord y no en la pequeña alacena que tenía por cuarto en el ala de la servidumbre. Booster cambiaba a menudo de habitación, intentando encontrar una cama lo suficientemente grande para sus largas piernas. Aguardó hasta que Ted cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo, y luego se deslizó por el pasillo, dobló la esquina, bajó las escaleras, dobló varias esquinas más y entró en el despacho de Thomas Kord. 

En uno de sus muchos registros de la mansión, Booster había encontrado, oculto en un armario del despacho, parte del viejo equipo de alquimia de Theodore. Pese a todos sus intentos por borrar el recuerdo de su hijo, estaba claro que Thomas Kord no podía soportar la idea de deshacerse de todo. Booster metió las botellas de cristal cerradas y los delgados cuadernos llenos de gráficos y cifras en un morral y se lo echó al hombro. En un bolsillo llevaba un pequeño joyero que había hurtado del dormitorio del amo cuatro noches atrás y que escondió en el laboratorio del alquimista. 

Desde allí, se dirigió furtivamente a la caravana, donde Skeets ya estaba sacando la llave de la ranura que tenía bajo el ala derecha tras darse cuerda para pasar la noche. Booster cogió la llave de la percha y arrolló la cadena a su muñeca para que no se le perdiera mientras registraba sus baúles. 

—Amo, ¿qué está haciendo? 

—Buscando algo —respondió, alisándose la ropa—. Oye, Skeets, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? 

El pájaro emitió un chasquido. 

—Se marcha, ¿verdad? 

—¿Qué? No, sólo… Vale, sí, me marcho. Pero volveré. Eso creo —dijo Booster, haciendo una mueca. Sacó una caja del baúl y la puso sobre otro que estaba cerrado—. Quiero que te asegures de que Ted no me siga. Si la fastidio, no quiero que se entere. Sólo… dile que lo siento. Y si no vuelvo, ya sabes, regresa. 

—Amo, no puede irse. ¡Es una misión imposible! —rechinó Skeets, vociferante—. ¡Le prohíbo que lo haga, amo! Conseguirá que lo maten, y entonces, ¿qué se supone que haré yo? ¿Y qué le diría al amo Theodore? ¡No creo que comprenda lo absolutamente descabellada que es la tarea que se ha impuesto, y me niego a dejarle ir! 

Booster bajó la cabeza con expresión derrotada. Cogió la caja y se volvió, con la intención de devolverla a su lugar… pero antes la abrió y sacó su contenido sin que Skeets se diera cuenta, deslizándolo furtivamente en el morral. 

—Tienes razón, Skeets. No lo haré. Encontraré otra forma de hacer que Ted vuelva a ser humano. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana. 

En cuanto Booster salió de la caravana, metió la mano en el morral y sacó su premio. En la mano sostenía un par de zapatos imbuidos con el poder místico de la Fuerza de la Velocidad, zapatos que había ganado en una partida de cartas muchos meses atrás, muchas millas atrás. Se quitó los zapatos de cuero azul, sus favoritos, y los metió en el morral, y luego se calzó cautelosamente los zapatos de carreras. Eran más poderosos que ninguna bota de siete leguas. Y sabía que le llevarían hasta las Montañas Occidentales en un santiamén. 

Booster respiró hondo y se situó mirando al oeste, siguiendo el movimiento de la luna. Hizo chocar los talones, dio un paso y, súbitamente, se vio cruzando el país a tal velocidad que ni siquiera podía respirar. Volaba a ras del suelo, zigzagueando vertiginosamente, el viento silbando en sus oídos. Se alegró de haber dejado el sombrero con Skeets. Cruzó las aguas, produciendo penachos al deslizarse sobre su superficie. Cruzó desiertos, levantando grandes olas de arena. Atravesó bosques, serpenteando entre los árboles, rebotando en ellos y haciendo saltar astillas. 

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en Ted, de preguntarse si Skeets habría descubierto su engaño y se había chivado, de sentirse culpable por hacer que Ted se preocupara por él. En cuestión de segundos, Booster se encontró ante las montañas, al borde del oeste, intentando recordar cómo detener los zapatos. Giró los pies y derrapó sobre los páramos, levantando una nube de piedras y polvo. Hizo chocar sus talones y se detuvo trastabillando ante las puertas del palacio del Rey Negro.

—Oh, Beatriz, os lo ruego, si sentís algo de afecto por un simple mortal, haced que las historias sobre el guardián de la puerta no sean ciertas —murmuró. 

Booster se sentó en medio del polvo y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos de la Fuerza de la Velocidad, los guardó en el morral y los reemplazó por sus desgastados zapatos de cuero azul. No bien hubo acabado de atarse los cordones cuando un cíclope apareció tambaleándose, gruñendo y rascándose con sus largas uñas. Aquel era el feroz Hermano Ojo, el guardián monocular de los dominios del Rey Negro. 

Tragando una saliva que sabía a polvo, Booster se levantó y dio un golpecito a su cinturón, activando su invulnerabilidad. Giró su anillo y se elevó en el aire, esperando poder pasar sobre la criatura. Deseó que su invulnerabilidad también incluyera la invisibilidad, pero no se podía tener tanta suerte. Ascendió en silencio y con cautela, sin dejar de observar el luminoso ojo del gigante brillando en la oscuridad. Ascendió hasta estar seguro de que ya no podía verlo, y entonces, lentamente, avanzó hacia las puertas, conteniendo la respiración en todo momento. Booster pasó justo sobre la cabeza del monstruoso Hermano Ojo sin que la bestia se percatara de su engaño, y no bajó hasta que estuvo al otro lado de las puertas del palacio, lo más lejos posible del cíclope. 

—Booster, eres un genio, has vuelto a lograrlo —se dijo, desactivando el cinturón. 

Temiendo que el cíclope aún pudiera perseguirle, Booster se deslizó lentamente hacia las puertas de la entrada. Parecían sólidas, y deseó haberle a Ted contado su plan, dejar que le acompañara. Su fortaleza le habría sido útil. Booster tiró de la manilla con todas sus fuerzas, pero ésta no se movió.

—¡Vengo a ver al Señor del Oeste! ¡Déjame entrar! —gritó. 

No tenía ni idea de si pertenecía a esa clase de puertas, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Hermano Ojo se volvió gruñendo hacia él, pero ya no había nada que el monstruo pudiera hacer. Las puertas de palacio se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar pasar a Booster y se cerraron tras él en cuanto cruzó el umbral. 

El atrio era exquisito, con su suelo de baldosas de mármol negro y alabastro y sus candelabros de salamandras refulgiendo en lo alto. Las salamandras, iluminándose en sucesión, guiaron a Booster a lo largo de un extenso pasillo de techo alto. Podía oír el eco de sus pasos mientras seguía las luces, y el sonido del agua goteando en la distancia. Nunca había estado en el interior de una montaña, y sintió un poco de claustrofobia. El aire era espeso y casi demasiado cálido. No había ni una ventana. Era el tipo de sitio en el que uno podría acabar perdido para siempre, sin saber jamás si era de día o de noche. Eso le puso incómodo, y habría jurado que veía sombras revoloteando en la oscuridad entre las columnas que flanqueaban el vestíbulo. 

—¡Pasa, pasa! ¡No tengo toda la noche! —tronó una voz. 

Booster tragó saliva y continuó siguiendo las luces de las salamandras, que se iluminaban una tras otra a su paso para volver a apagarse en cuanto las dejaba atrás. El corredor dio paso a un salón del trono de abovedados techos de piedra. Una sucesión de armaduras negras montaba guardia en el interior de unos nichos excavados en la roca viva. El suelo de mármol negro y alabastro imitaba el gran tablero de ajedrez de mármol que se alzaba en lo alto de un pedestal. Sobre él, elegantes piezas de ajedrez talladas en piedra se enfrentaban en un duelo en el que las negras iban ganando. 

—Has hecho un largo viaje sólo para verme, mortal —dijo la voz. 

Booster alzó la vista hacia la tarima que se alzaba al otro lado del tablero, donde alguien se movía entre las sombras que rodeaban un trono de respaldo alto. Un hombre emergió de la oscuridad, y Booster quedó sorprendido ante su apariencia. No parecía un dios en absoluto. Llevaba un traje negro de corte impecable, más oscuro que la tinta, que la noche o que el mismo Infierno. Pese a su más que negro traje, parecía completamente normal. Llevaba el cabello castaño pulcramente peinado, y en torno a su boca y sus ojos ya empezaban a acentuarse las líneas de expresión. Definitivamente, su aspecto no era el de un dios todopoderoso… y eso era lo que le hacía aún más terrible. Sólo era un hombre corriente con un traje muy negro, sentado en un trono. Pero su mera presencia infundía temor. 

—Hum, sí, supongo —dijo Booster, haciendo acopio de valor. 

El Rey Negro se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos, y lo escrutó detenidamente. 

—¿Cómo lograste burlar a Hermano Ojo? Pocos mortales… ¿Es un anillo de vuelo eso que llevas? Hum. No suele dejarse engañar así. Tendré que hablar con él. En fin, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. 

Booster asintió, tragando saliva. El tono cordial y coloquial de su voz era lo más perturbador. Quizá porque podía sentir las sombras agitándose en él. Parpadeando en sus ojos. 

—Bien, mortal, ¿qué quieres de mí? —preguntó. Y entonces se detuvo, entornando aún más los ojos, como si intentara llegar al alma de Booster—. Espera un momento. Yo te conozco. 

Booster volvió a tragar saliva. 

—¿Sí? 

—Yo… sí. Sí, ahora me doy cuenta —dijo el Rey Negro, arrastrando las palabras—. Qué estúpido, tendría que haberte reconocido en cuanto entraste. Sí, claro que te conozco. Al fin y al cabo, eres más bien famoso, ¿no? 

—Supongo… —dijo Booster. 

Se sentía incómodo, como si de repente su piel se hubiera vuelto demasiado tirante. No le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba el Señor del Oeste. La misma en la que un gato acecha a un pajarillo, a un ratón o a un topillo incautos. 

—Bien, entonces supongo que no tiene sentido preguntarte a qué has venido. Después de todo, es lo que has estado buscando, ¿verdad? 

El corazón de Booster dio tal brinco que amenazó con escapar por su garganta, y no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa esperanzada. 

—¿Me… me ayudareis, entonces? ¿Le devolveréis a Ted su humanidad? 

El Rey Negro pareció sorprenderse, como si no le hubiera escuchado bien. 

—Tú… ¿qué? 

—Ted. Theodore Kord. Es el alquimista del pueblo de Marquette, o se supone que lo es, pero fue hechizado hace años, cuando su tío y otro hechicero se enfrentaron en un duelo a muerte, y una onda mágica lo alcanzó y lo convirtió en un insecto enorme y monstruoso, y nadie pudo descubrir nunca cómo volver a transformarlo, ni siquiera que es el hijo del alquimista, porque todos piensan que él mató… que se mató a sí mismo, supongo. Y todos los aldeanos le tienen miedo pese a que arriesga su pellejo para protegerlos de ladrones, pirómanos y bandoleros mecánicos —explicó Booster casi sin detenerse a tomar aliento. Temía que, si no le contaba toda la historia enseguida, el Rey Negro se negara a ayudarlo, igual que el Hombre Verde. 

El Rey Negro miró a Booster en silencio, como si sopesara el valor de su historia. Booster intentó componer su expresión más patética e implorante, esperando, contra toda esperanza, que el Señor del Oeste se apiadara de él, de Ted, y les concediera la ayuda que tanto ansiaba. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría si le fallaba, ni en cómo sería regresar a Marquette con sus veloces zapatos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El Rey Negro observó su tablero, frunciendo el ceño en actitud contemplativa, y movió las piezas con cuidado, sin tocar un solo peón. 

—¿Y qué estarías dispuesto a darme a cambio, si aceptara hacer un trato? —preguntó lentamente. 

Booster se quedó rígido. 

—Yo… 

—¡Booster! 

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ted y a Skeets irrumpiendo en el salón del trono. Las salamandras del vestíbulo apenas habían tenido tiempo de encenderse a su paso. La preocupación contorsionaba los rasgos de Ted, y el tic-tac de Skeets parecía sonar tan fuerte como los desbocados latidos del corazón de Booster. Los chasquidos de los engranajes del pájaro mecánico reverberaban en la cavernosa estancia. 

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Booster. 

Se acercó a Ted con cautela y tomó sus manos. Los enormes dedos se cerraron sobre las suyas. 

Ted miró a Skeets, posado en su hombro. 

—En cuanto tu paloma descubrió que te habías ido llevándote tus zapatos mágicos, vino a avisarme. Por suerte para ambos, lady Anastasia tenía un rubí de viaje instantáneo escondido en su armario. Siempre guardó unos cuantos hechizos y amuletos donde el amo Thomas no pudiera encontrarlos, por si los necesitaba. —Ted frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente las manos de Booster—. Booster, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? 

—Cumplir mi promesa. 

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, mortal. ¿Qué vas a darme a cambio? —repitió el Rey Negro, empezando a impacientarse. 

Los ojos de Ted se agrandaron, enormes, amarillos y horrorizados.

—Booster, no, tú no… 

—Cualquier cosa —respondió Booster, girándose para mirar directamente al Rey Negro. 

—¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió el Señor del Oeste, sonriendo de un modo casi siniestro. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Booster. 

—Cualquier cosa —asintió. 

—Entonces, tenemos un trato. 

El Rey Negro se levantó y cogió del tablero la pieza que llevaba su nombre. La colocó en la casilla negra que tenía delante, eliminando al caballo blanco que había ocupado previamente ese espacio. 

—Hecho. 

Ted dejó escapar un grito ahogado y, con los ojos desorbitados por el horror, se miró las manos como si se le estuviera desprendiendo la piel. Y así era, literalmente. Empezó a temblar violentamente, estremeciéndose de un modo inimaginable en un cuerpo como el suyo, pues incluso en sus partes quitinosas se formaban ondas como las que provoca la lluvia en un charco de agua. Booster lo observaba temblar y retorcerse, escuchando los gorgoteantes gemidos que brotaban de su garganta. Skeets abandonó el hombro de Ted y se situó a una distancia segura, sobre el casco de una armadura. Booster quería acercarse a Ted, abrazarle, consolarle, pero le daba miedo tocarle. Aquélla era una magia muy poderosa, la magia de un dios, y tenía a Ted en sus garras. Su cuerpo se retorció y se encogió, sus quelíceros desaparecieron en el interior de su boca, sus manos y sus pies se combaron, su carne se suavizó. Sus articulaciones estallaron y se estiraron bruscamente hasta adquirir una forma más estética. Su dura coraza se convirtió en piel y en tiras de tela azul. Sus ojos centellearon, el color casi hirviendo en su interior. 

Cuando, tras una serie de largos y entrecortados jadeos, terminó la transformación, Booster retrocedió un paso y lo contempló asombrado. Vio, boquiabierto, a un hombre apuesto que examinaba sus manos y sus pies descalzos. Los restos de un traje azul colgaban de sus hombros temblorosos, y su cabello castaño, corto y ondulado, estaba oscurecido por el sudor. Se tocó el rostro, palpando unos rasgos que le resultaban extraños, y entonces miró a Booster. Su larga nariz era ahora más armónica, y su redondeado mentón un poco más cuadrado, pero los ojos seguían siendo los mismos, penetrantes e intensamente azules. 

El alquimista perdido había regresado. 

Lentamente, como en un sueño, Booster avanzó tambaleándose, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo con la misma delicadeza que un autómata y, con movimientos erráticos, extrajo la pequeña caja negra y la abrió con un giro rápido. Booster levantó el emblema de alquimista de su cojincillo de terciopelo y, con unas manos tan temblorosas que apenas podían manejar el cierre, lo prendió en los jirones del chaleco de brocado azul de Theodore Kord. Tragó saliva y se aferró a los hombros de Ted, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo intentaba sostenerlo porque sus débiles rodillas no podían, sin querer admitir que era él quien necesitaba apoyarse en algo. 

—Ted… 

Ted miró su emblema, el mismo que se suponía que debía recibir la noche en que se transformó, y luego miró a Booster. Movió la boca unos instantes, como intentando recordar cómo se hacía, y al fin fue capaz de hablar. 

—¿Qué… qué has hecho? Por la Dama Blanca, Booster, ¿por qué…? 

Incapaz de oír nada excepto el salvaje latido de su corazón que golpeaba su pecho como una tormenta, Booster atrajo a Ted hacia sí y lo besó. Ted se quedó paralizado, con la espalda rígida como una barra de hierro, abriendo y cerrando inútilmente las manos a los costados. Hacía mucho tiempo que Booster no sentía latir así su corazón, haciendo hervir su sangre, incendiando todo su ser. 

—Ted, yo… —empezó a decir, aturdido y sin aliento, cuando por fin se apartó. 

—Estás brillando —le interrumpió Ted con voz temblorosa y las mejillas encendidas. 

Booster sonrió con timidez. 

—Bueno, yo… 

—No, quiero decir que estás brillando, literalmente —se explicó Ted, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Brillas como una salamandra, Booster. ¿Qué…? No entiendo nada de… Estás _brillando_. 

Booster retrocedió de un salto, como si hubiera recibido un golpe, y se miró las manos, los brazos. Era cierto, estaba brillando: su piel, su ropa, incluso sus zapatos de cuero favoritos emitían un vivo resplandor dorado, parpadeante como las llamas. Lanzando un grito de perplejidad, se arrancó el morral del hombro y se palpó el pecho como si buscara un par de gafas perdidas. Su corazón latía aún más rápido, y fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que el Rey Negro había pedido a cambio de devolverle a Ted su humanidad. 

—No… no, esto no… 

Se volvió hacia el Rey Negro.

—¡Esto no es lo que pretendía daros! 

Comenzó a quitarse el anillo, el cinturón, los guantes. 

—Tomad, por favor, quedáoslos. Quedaos con mi don, pero no os llevéis… ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería! 

El Señor del Oeste desdeñó los ofrecimientos de Booster observando con desinterés cómo caían de sus resplandecientes manos desnudas. 

—Dijiste que sacrificarías cualquier cosa. Además, todo el mundo sabe que no lo querías. Recorrías el mundo buscando la forma de regresar a tu hogar, ¿no? 

Ted los miraba, visiblemente asustado, aferrando los jirones de las mangas de su camisa. 

Booster sintió cómo aumentaba el dolor. Su ardiente corazón parecía expandirse contra su caja torácica.

—¿Booster? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué brillas? ¿Qué… _qué has hecho_? 

—¿No se lo has dicho? —preguntó el Rey Negro—. ¿No sabe lo que eres en realidad? Estoy seguro, mortal, de que te resultará familiar la historia de la estrella que cayó a la Tierra. La que repudió su corazón después de que una veleidosa mujercita la engañara. Bien, resulta que tu extravagante amigo es esa estrella tan particular, y ha malvendido ese corazón que le ha causado tantos problemas. Un corazón inútil como pago por devolverte la humanidad. Yo lo considero un trueque más que razonable. Todo el mundo obtiene lo que quiere. 

Ted miró a Booster. En sus penetrantes ojos había una expresión herida y traicionada. 

El corazón de Booster estaba ardiendo, y supo que había cometido un terrible error. Tomó las suaves manos humanas de Ted entre las suyas, cada vez más brillantes, más calientes, mientras sus pies comenzaban a separarse del suelo. 

—Ted, lo siento. Yo no… esto no era lo que quería… Por favor, nunca pretendí… Quiero quedarme contigo, por favor, nunca fue mi intención dárselo. Por favor, Ted, no pensé que lo tomaría. Yo pretendía dártelo a t… 

—No puedo… Estás demasiado caliente. No puedo sujetarte… —jadeó Ted, soltando las manos de Booster. 

—¡Amo! —rechinó Skeets. 

Boster sacudió la cabeza. 

—Ted… Ted es ahora tu amo. Cuida de él, Skeets. 

Siguió elevándose. Se sentía ligero, más ligero de lo que se había sentido en años. Ahora podía oír la música de las estrellas, de las hermanas y hermanos que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Estaba asustado, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, dolía demasiado. Su resplandor se había vuelto insoportablemente intenso. Se preguntó qué sería de su envoltorio humano, y qué haría el Rey Negro con su corazón. Booster miró a Ted, lo contempló mientras él le devolvía la mirada, lleno de impotencia, y sintió que su cuerpo mortal sufría una última sacudida cuando su corazón quedó finalmente libre. 

Hubo un fogonazo cegador y un lamento, cristalino y musical y dolorosamente triste, y Ted habría jurado que era su nombre. Se cubrió los ojos, protegiéndose de la luz, y cuando volvió a mirar, Booster se había ido, dejando atrás sus estúpidos amuletos y una fina capa de polvo de estrellas sobre el suelo de mármol. Se agachó junto a las baratijas, las recogió y las metió en el morral casi olvidado, y lo aferró con manos temblorosas. 

Ted alzó la vista hacia el Rey Negro, hacia lo que sostenía en las manos: algo radiantemente azul, de resplandor parpadeante, cuya calidez Ted podía sentir pese a encontrarse en mitad de la estancia. Era tan hermoso que experimentó un profundo deseo de tocarlo. En ese instante comprendió que sabía exactamente lo que era: el corazón de una estrella. El corazón que su único amigo había sacrificado por él. 

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó Ted. Sintió cómo se tensaba su mandíbula—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho? 

El Rey Negro enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Que qué _he_ hecho? Yo no he hecho nada. ¿No recuerdas la historia, mortal? La estrella caída quería deshacerse de su corazón para poder ser como las demás estrellas y volver a su hogar. Una vez libre de su carga, regresaría al cielo. Ahora es igual que cualquier otra estrella. Y vivirá feliz para siempre, fin. 

—Pero… ¡no lo es! —protestó Ted—. ¡No quería entregároslo! ¡Vos lo oísteis, tenía miedo! No quería entregar su corazón. ¡No quería irse! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Me habéis quitado a mi único amigo! 

—Pequeño mortal, creo que no entiendes cómo trabajo. Hago transacciones con vosotros, estúpidas criaturas. Tu estrella estaba dispuesta a entregar cualquier cosa para hacerte humano, y yo cogí algo que él ya no quería. Todos contentos. 

—Pero… pero yo no lo estoy. Yo… 

Ted aferró el morral con fuerza. Skeets bajó volando y se posó en su hombro, y le habló suavemente al oído. 

—Amo Theodore, comprendo su rabia, pero yo no cometería una imprudencia… 

—Devolvédselo. 

El Rey Negro se volvió hacia Ted con los ojos muy abiertos, como si éste le hubiera dado una bofetada. 

—¿Qué? 

—He dicho que se lo devolváis —exigió Ted—. Ese corazón no os pertenece. Es _de Booster_. Hacedle regresar y devolvedle su corazón. 

—Nadie me escucha nunca. Debería haberme ido con aquel hombre de Opal —murmuró Skeets. 

El sonido de un trueno retumbó en la estancia, y el tablero de ajedrez se estremeció violentamente. Las piezas se agitaron produciendo un repiqueteo, las armaduras emitieron rugidos metálicos y sus viseras cayeron en una suerte de expresión perpleja. El Rey Negro se levantó, rodeado de sombras inquietas, espesas como el humo. Chasqueó los dedos y ante él se materializó una esfera de cristal suspendida de una cadena dorada, en cuyo interior depositó el corazón. Brillantes lenguas de fuego azul lamieron el cristal. 

—¡¿Cómo _te atreves_ a hablarme de un modo tan insolente?! —rugió el Señor del Oeste—. ¡Yo soy un dios! ¡Tú no eres más que una mota! ¡Un insecto! ¡Este corazón me pertenece por derecho, y hasta que aprendas de qué va el juego, te sugiero que _enfríes tu cabeza_! 

—Buena la ha hecho —chirrió Skeets. 

La oscuridad se los tragó a ambos. Ted sintió cómo era arrancado del suelo, el rugido del viento en sus oídos y un frío como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en su tierna carne humana. Sus ojos lagrimearon de dolor. 

Su viaje terminó abruptamente al caer sobre un profundo banco de nieve con tal fuerza que se quedó sin resuello. Allí yació, aturdido, con la mirada clavada en el frío cielo gris, jadeando, su vaho formando nubecillas blancas sobre su rostro. 

No se veía ni una sola estrella. 

***

Un buen rato después, Skeets se incorporó con un repiqueteo y un chirrido, y estudió a Ted. Se posó sobre su torso casi desnudo, mirándole con todo el desdén que un ave mecánica podía expresar. Ted le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y aún perplejos, conteniendo el aire en su pecho antes de dejarlo escapar en breves jadeos. En su mente se arremolinaban pensamientos, recuerdos que durante años había sido incapaz de alcanzar, nombres y rostros. Pero por encima de todos sobresalía el de un hombre de encantadora sonrisa y ojos tan azules como el corazón de una estrella. Ted dejó escapar un sordo gemido mientras todo aquello le golpeaba a la vez. Él volvía a ser humano, y Booster se había ido, había regresado a su hogar en el cielo. Skeets le estaba hablando, pero él apenas le escuchaba.

—…más que inusualmente estúpido, amo Theodore —decía el ave en tono acusador—. Debería saber que no se amenaza a un dios. Ahora tendré qué ver cómo muere congelado y desperdicia el cuerpo humano por el que el amo sufrió toda esa agonía en su afán por devolvérselo. 

—Lo recuerdo. 

—Eso espero —replicó Skeets—. El amo no pensaba más que en salvarle. Después de todo, usted es la única razón por la que abandonó su búsqueda para librarse de ese maldito corazón y regresar a casa, para empezar. 

Ted reprimió una punzada de culpa. Se sentó, se quitó a Skeets de encima y rebuscó entre la nieve el morral que sujetaba cuando el Rey Negro los echó. Lo encontró semienterrado, lo cogió y examinó su contenido. Con una seca carcajada de triunfo, empezó a sacar las cosas, esparciéndolas a su alrededor. 

—No, paloma tonta, lo _recuerdo_. ¡Lo recuerdo todo! Sé quién soy, y sé… sé… 

Abrió uno de los delgados diarios y lo dejó sobre la nieve, frente a él. Con un dedo agrietado por el viento y enrojecido por el frío dibujó un complejo símbolo en el suelo, y luego rasgó un jirón de tela de su casi inexistente traje. Arrancó con los dientes el tapón de una ampolleta de cristal, hundió el meñique en su interior y embadurnó la tira de tela con un polvillo reluciente y negro como el carbón. Escupió sobre la tela y la extendió en medio del símbolo, se inclinó sobre ella y sopló. Un traje completo de terciopelo azul aciano y brocado de color zafiro surgió de aquel pequeño jirón. Ted lanzó una carcajada e inmediatamente se despojó de los restos de su viejo traje, sin olvidar prender su emblema en su chaleco nuevo. 

—¡Alquimia metonímica! ¡Una parte para un todo! —dijo, abrochándose los pantalones—. Lo aprendí a los diez años. Rompí las rodillas de mis mejores pantalones. Sabía que mi madre me mataría si los veía. 

—Muy inteligente, amo Theodore. Pero le recuerdo que va descalzo y, sin protección, se le van a congelar los pies —señaló Skeets, observando a Ted mientras éste agregaba a su atuendo los amuletos mágicos de Booster. Deslizó las manos en sus guantes y se puso su anillo en el pulgar, pues era demasiado grande para encajarlo en cualquier otro dedo. No se puso el cinturón, pero enganchó la hebilla a la correa del morral. 

—Aquí hay un par —respondió Ted, sacando un zapato—. Oh. No creo que usar los zapatos de la Fuerza de la Velocidad sea muy prudente, ¿verdad? 

—Lo es si desea volver a Marquette antes de morir de frío. 

Ted contempló el zapato, dándole vueltas entre las manos. 

—Pero no quiero volver a Marquette. No sin… Dime, si él era… ¿por qué se hacía llamar Booster Gold? No sabía que las estrellas tuvieran nombre. 

—Necesitaba un nombre, y pensó que uno propio de un artista callejero encajaría con su naturaleza errante. Si es usted lo bastante estúpido como para volver a enfrentarse al Rey Negro, amo Theodore, le sugiero que busquemos ayuda. Y si vamos en busca de ayuda, necesitará un calzado apropiado. 

Ted suspiró y volvió a rebuscar en el saco. Encontró una diminuta tira de cuero empleada en un antiguo pronóstico y, tras dibujar otro patrón alquímico en la nieve, creó un par de zapatillas para sus pies. Pero apenas eran lo bastante recias para protegerlos del frío. 

—¿Sabes? Probablemente llegaremos mucho más rápido a donde tengamos que ir si me pongo esos zapatos mágicos. 

—Sí, pero usted no sabe a dónde vamos, amo Theodore, y podríamos pasar de largo sin darnos cuenta. Además, sería más prudente reservar los zapatos para cuando más los necesitemos. Si no le importa, use el anillo del amo —sugirió Skeets. 

Ted alzó la mano y giró el anillo en su pulgar. Pudo sentir el suave zumbido que emitió el talismán y, dando un paso cauteloso, se elevó en el aire, extendiendo los brazos para conservar el equilibrio. Skeets abrió la marcha; la pálida luz lechosa brillaba en sus alas metálicas. Ted lo siguió sobre los estériles campos nevados, mirando hacia el cielo con la esperanza de atisbar el más mínimo indicio de la presencia de una estrella. El cielo, sin embargo, seguía siendo inalterablemente gris. Deseaba verlas, deseaba saber cuál de ellas era Booster, dónde estaba, si se encontraba bien. Sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, y se preguntó si habría sido así como se había sentido Booster cuando la mujer que amaba lo rechazó. Comprendió por qué Booster había estado tan ansioso por deshacerse de su corazón. En esos momentos sólo quería arrancarse el suyo y dejarlo humeando sobre la nieve. Y aun así, Booster había insistido en que era un error y suplicaba quedarse. 

—¿Por qué lo hizo, Skeets? 

El pájaro se volvió a mirarlo, sin dejar de producir chasquidos en su vuelo. 

—Tendría que preguntárselo a él, amo Theodore. Sin embargo, en mi opinión, lo hizo porque siente un inmenso cariño por usted. Es obvio que, para él, usted merece cualquier sacrificio, pues ni siquiera su deseo de volver al cielo era tan grande. Por usted, abandonó por completo la búsqueda del modo de deshacerse de su corazón. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que siguiera doliéndole, tal fue el impacto que usted le causó. 

—Pero aun así, se lo entregó al Rey Negro —murmuró Ted. 

Skeets emitió un suave tic-tac. 

—Usted sabe que no pretendía hacerlo. 

—Lo sé. Y eso es lo más doloroso. No sé qué debo hacer para recuperarlo, para traerle a él de vuelta, pero haré lo que sea, Skeets. 

Ted suspiró y siguió adelante, pese a los aguijonazos del viento en sus pies mal abrigados. Tenía la cara helada, pero el frío era un recordatorio de que volvía a tener cara, y no la faz de un monstruo. Alzó la vista al cielo, intentando discernir el movimiento del sol o las estrellas, pero aún seguía sin verlas. 

Después de lo que, para él, bien podrían haber sido horas, una edificación apareció en el horizonte. Skeets aceleró su vuelo entre la nevisca y Ted lo imitó. Era un deslumbrante palacio de cristal cuya luz interior hacía que la nieve que lo rodeaba resplandeciera como un campo de diamantes. El aliento de Ted se congeló en el aire al emitir un jadeo de sorpresa. 

—Skeets… —resolló—. Es el palacio de la Dama Blanca. 

—Bien, se me ocurrió que, para enfrentarse al Rey Negro, sería apropiado buscar la ayuda de la Dama Blanca —dijo Skeets—. Ella es su diosa patrona, ¿no? 

Una vez frente al palacio, se posó sobre la entrada y observó el descenso de Ted en el aire helado. 

—Y esta vez, procure moderar su temperamento. El amo ya enfureció al Hombre Verde, y usted no se ha ganado precisamente el favor del Rey Negro. 

En cuanto los pies de Ted tocaron el suelo, las puertas se abrieron para él, dando paso a un largo sendero. Lo siguió hasta llegar a las grandes puertas principales, elaboradamente talladas con motivos de flores y pájaros, y tocó una con cautela. Sorprendido, dejó escapar un grito ahogado y retiró la mano como si se la hubiera quemado, pese a llevar guantes. 

—¡Es de hielo! 

—¿Y de qué creía que está hecho el palacio de la diosa de la nieve? —replicó Skeets. 

Al igual que antes, las puertas se abrieron para dejarle pasar, y Ted se adentró lentamente en palacio. Estaba hecho completamente de hielo. El mobiliario había sido confeccionado con las cornamentas, los huesos y las pieles de las bestias del norte. Desde el atrio de la entrada, una larga alfombra recorría los suelos, bien de cristal, bien de hielo, hasta las estancias que llevaban al salón del trono, situadas tras unas puertas heladas. Éstas se abrieron cuando Ted se aproximó, indicándole siempre la dirección correcta. Allí no había salamandras que iluminaran el camino; su fuego era demasiado peligroso para un palacio hecho de hielo. En su lugar, vio los resplandecientes pájaros del norte cuyas ilustraciones le había enseñado su madre en su bestiario, hablándole en su lengua nativa. Las aves aleteaban en sus jaulas de hielo, iluminando las gélidas paredes con los suaves colores de la aurora. 

Finalmente, Ted y Skeets atravesaron unas ornadas puertas de hielo y se encontraron en el salón del trono. El contraste con el del Rey Negro, tan claustrofóbicamente oscuro, era absoluto. La estancia era abierta, aireada y luminosa, y el trono ni siquiera era tal, sino una cómoda silla en la que la Dama Blanca se hallaba recostada con aire impasible. Pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se levantó de un salto, sonriendo como si saludara a un viejo amigo. Parecía hecha de hielo, como el resto de su palacio, con los cabellos blancos y los ojos claros y un vestido de puros azules glaciales y blancos chispeantes. Pero aunque su piel era tan pálida como el resto de su persona, su nariz y sus mejillas eran sonrosadas, y eso hacía su sonrisa aún más deslumbrante. 

—Hola, Fyodor —dijo. Su acento del norte era profundo y cantarín; su voz, el sonido de pequeños carámbanos al desprenderse de unas ramas heladas. 

Ted se arrodilló ante ella de inmediato e inclinó la cabeza. Aunque le había hablado de un modo muy irrespetuoso al Rey Negro, sabía que no debía ofender a su diosa patrona, pese a estar convencido de que hacía tiempo que había perdido su favor. 

—Mi Señora. 

Ella se echó a reír, y su risa sonó brillante, amable. 

—Oh, por favor, no te arrodilles. Ven, siéntate. Debes estar helado, cansado y hambriento, y sería una pésima anfitriona si no me ocupara de eso. 

Agitó una mano e hizo aparecer una mesita con un tazón humeante encima y una silla de la que colgaba una manta de piel. 

—Sé que has recorrido un largo camino y que tu corazón está afligido, Fyodor, hijo de mi compatriota. 

Ted tragó saliva y se sentó ante la mesita, envolviéndose en la piel. La Dama blanca volvió a su trono y se sentó en él como si se tratara de su diván favorito en una casa de campo, y no el trono de un gran palacio de hielo. Él dio un sorbo a aquella bebida humeante y estuvo a punto de llorar al recordar el sabor: era el mismo tónico que su madre preparaba en las noches frías y que él tomaba mientras su padre le leía en voz alta. Se bebió el tazón entero mientras observaba a Skeets, posado en el respaldo del trono, brillando a la luz de los pájaros luminosos. 

—Señora, debo saberlo —dijo Ted, con el corazón acelerado y la garganta seca pese a la bebida—. ¿Por qué me abandonasteis? ¿Hice algo para que me retirarais vuestro favor? 

—¿Abandonarte? —repitió ella, frunciendo su hermoso ceño—. Oh, Fyodor, yo nunca te he abandonado. _Siempre_ te he estado observando. Nunca abandono a mi gente, y tú no eres la excepción. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué he sufrido tanto? ¿Por qué me arrebatasteis la humanidad? 

La Dama Blanca inclinó el rostro y sus blancos cabellos cayeron sobre sus pálidos ojos. Parecía apenada, sus blancas manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. 

—Ese terrible día, Fyodor, fue voluntad del Oráculo que murieras a manos de tu tío. Si vives y respiras es porque yo intercedí por ti, porque sabía que estabas destinado a hacer cosas maravillosas. Nunca fue mi intención que perdieras la memoria, ni que tu familia soportara un dolor tan grande, pero nunca dejé de observarte. 

Ted permaneció sentado en silencio, escuchando los sonidos metálicos de Skeets sobre el respaldo del trono, reflexionando en todo lo que había dicho la Dama Blanca. Él habría muerto aquella noche. Nunca habría conocido a Booster si la diosa no hubiera intervenido. _Booster_. Se enderezó en su silla con los ojos muy abiertos al recordar por qué estaba allí. 

—Señora, he venido a pediros un favor. La estrella que cayó a la Tierra, la que se enamoró y pidió a vuestra hermana que la hiciera humana… 

—¡Oh, sí, lo recuerdo! Beatriz se sintió fatal por lo ocurrido. Pobrecillo —dijo la Dama Blanca, volviendo a reclinarse en su asiento. 

Ted asintió. 

—Es mi amigo. Y le entregó su corazón al Rey Negro para que yo pudiera volver a ser humano y recuperar la memoria. Señora, ha vuelto a ser una estrella y yo… yo quiero que vuelva. Es mi _amigo_. Por favor, Señora, sé que así es como se supone que acaba la historia, regresando a su hogar, pero… no quiero dejarle. Me… me importa más que… No tengo ningún otro amigo, Señora. Mi corazón… Él estaba desesperado por romper mi maldición y… y yo no quiero ser humano si no puedo estar con él. 

La Dama Blanca asintió, aunque su rostro seguía siendo triste. Su mera expresión hizo que Ted no albergaba muchas esperanzas. 

—Fyodor, nada me haría más feliz que traer a tu estrella a la Tierra, pero él hizo un trato con el Rey Negro. Aunque sea un trato injusto, lo aceptó, y es un contrato de carácter vinculante. El único modo de recuperar su corazón es ofrecerle a cambio algo de igual valor. Lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo intervenir. Lo cierto es que los dioses no debemos entrometernos en los asuntos ajenos. La última vez que ocurrió, Beatriz engañó a mi amado Jardinero para que se encargara de transportar el sol, y él aún no se lo ha perdonado. 

Una parte de Ted quería despotricar contra ella, echarle en cara su falta de interés, pero sabía que no podía. Ella había asumido un gran riesgo al pedirle al Oráculo, la diosa suprema, que le perdonara la vida. Acusarla de falta de preocupación habría sido cruel, y además, falso. Sabía que si hacía un trato con el Rey Negro, tendría que entregarle algo que tuviera un gran valor personal para él. Sólo se le ocurría sacrificar una cosa por Booster, y aunque estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, le dolía la idea de perderla. Pero la otra única opción que le quedaba era una vida sin Booster, y la simple idea de no volver a ver su encantadora sonrisa le rompía el corazón. 

—Señora… —dijo lentamente, aún formulando su plan—. ¿Hay algo que _podáis_ hacer para ayudarme? Sé… sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero… ¿podríais protegerme de algún modo? 

La Dama Blanca lo miró, entornando sus pálidos ojos en actitud pensativa. La comprensión iluminó entonces su bello rostro y sonrió. 

—Ya veo cuál es tu plan, Fyodor. Y puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo. 

Ted se sintió invadido por una oleada de alivio, aunque su corazón aún latía con fuerza al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Había ofendido al Rey Negro, y las probabilidades de que se negara a hacer tratos con él eran muy altas. 

—Gracias, Señora. 

—Oh, nada de eso. Ven, déjame ver... 

Ella se levantó y metió sus pequeñas manos pálidas en los bolsillos de su vestido. Ted vio cómo buscaban algo en su interior. La Dama Blanca frunció el ceño y palpó su estola. Entonces encontró lo que había estado buscando y sonrió. 

—Hacía tiempo que no hacía un regalo a un mortal. No recordaba dónde había puesto esta tontería. 

La Dama Blanca descendió de la tarima sobre la que se alzaba su trono y depositó algo en las manos de Ted. Luego, besó su frente con dulzura.

—Me temo que no es mucho, pero sé que te resultará útil, Fyodor. 

Ted asintió, contemplando el regalo que había puesto en sus manos. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de una esquirla del amuleto azul que su antiguo mentor solía llevar, y que sin duda había jugado un papel importante a la hora de salvarle la vida la noche de su transformación. 

—Gracias, Señora. Cuidaré bien de él. 

—Que tengas buen viaje, Fyodor. ¡Ah! Y esto es muy importante: aunque logres recuperar el corazón de tu amigo, no será suficiente para traerle de vuelta. Tendrás que ir a ver a mi hermana si esperas que vuelva del cielo. Llévale el corazón a Beatriz. Ella sabrá qué hacer —le instruyó la Dama Blanca. 

—Gracias por todo, Señora. ¿Skeets? Vamos, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. 

El pájaro mecánico abandonó el respaldo del trono y fue a posarse una vez más en el hombro de Ted. Ted metió el trozo de amuleto en el bolsillo de su chaleco y abandonó lentamente el palacio de hielo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban dentro pero, al salir, el tono gris del cielo ya se había disipado y podía ver la luz del sol. Ted se alejó del palacio caminando sobre la fría nieve y, al volverse a mirarlo por última vez, vio que un hombre vestido de verde descendía del cielo y atravesaba las puertas. 

—Tengo el presentimiento de que el sol no nos va a ser muy útil en nuestro viaje al oeste, Skeets. ¿Te importaría indicarme la dirección correcta? 

—Un momento, amo Theodore. Necesito darme cuerda otra vez —respondió el pájaro, extrayendo una llave del pequeño compartimento del ala. 

Ted aprovechó para sacar del morral los zapatos mágicos y calzárselos. Las zapatillas de cuero ocuparon su lugar en el interior de la bolsa. 

Ted soltó un suspiro e intentó averiguar la dirección por su cuenta, usando el viento como referencia. Procuró no mover mucho los pies, temiendo que un paso en falso con aquellos zapatos mágicos le hiciera salir disparado hasta un barranco, precipitándole a la muerte. 

—Oye, Skeets, el oeste está por ahí, ¿verdad? 

—Un poco más a su izquierda, amo Theodore —le corrigió Skeets, concluyendo su tarea. 

Ted empezó a avanzar arrastrando los pies en la dirección que el ave le había sugerido. Entonces, abrió el morral. 

—Quizá sea buena idea que te metas aquí. No creo que mis hombros sean el mejor lugar para ti mientras viajamos. 

Skeets dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro, pero aun así se introdujo en la bolsa. Ted tragó saliva, deseando tener un par de gafas con las que proteger sus ojos. Respiró hondo, para tranquilizarse, y echó a andar. No ocurrió nada. 

—Primero de un golpe con los talones, amo Theodore, y luego camine. 

Ted siguió las instrucciones e hizo entrechocar sus talones. A continuación, echó a andar y _¡zip!_ , él y los zapatos estaban corriendo sobre el paisaje helado, de regreso al oeste, a las montañas y al palacio del Rey Negro. Los alfilerazos del viento eran más intensos ahora que cuando había usado el anillo mágico, tanto como para cortarle la piel, pero mientras volaba a través del paisaje con sólo unos pasos, el aire cambió y se hizo más cálido. La nieve dio paso al bosque, y a playas rocosas, y a extensos valles en los que se agitaba el trigo. Las montañas estaban cada vez más próximas, dejándole a Ted poco tiempo para madurar su plan. No había tenido en cuenta al cíclope, ni cómo iba a convencer al Rey Negro de que aceptara su proposición. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Booster volviera aunque recobrase el corazón. Sólo era consciente del rugido del viento en sus oídos y del sonido de sus pasos galopando sobre la tierra. 

Las montañas llenaron su campo visual, y Ted pronto reparó en que no tenía ni idea de cómo detener los zapatos. Enterró los talones en la tierra y se deslizó sobre la dura grava hasta que pudo entrechocarlos y poner fin al hechizo. La parada fue tan brusca que Ted salió volando y aterrizó en el polvo, ante las puertas del Rey Negro. Retrocedió rápidamente, se arrancó los zapatos y los metió en el morral, dejando salir a Skeets. 

—¿Cómo planea librarse de Hermano Ojo? —preguntó Skeets al ver aparecer al gigante, avanzando con pesadez. 

Ted frunció el ceño. 

—Creo que los zapatos son demasiado poderosos. Probablemente dejaría atrás el palacio y la montaña misma. Quizá pueda pasar sobre su cabeza con el anillo de Booster. 

—Sospecho que así fue como pasó el amo, y sospecho que Hermano Ojo no se dejará engañar por segunda vez. 

Ted evaluó el terreno, y luego sus provisiones. Reparó en sus guantes, y en ese momento tuvo una brillante idea. Se quitó el anillo y lo puso a un lado. Luego se quitó los guantes y los dejó en el suelo con las palmas hacia arriba. 

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Skeets. 

—Aquello para lo que nací, mi mecánico amigo. El trabajo de mis ancestros —respondió Ted, mezclando el polvo de los frascos del morral. Dibujó un símbolo alrededor de los guantes con una piedra, y luego vertió el polvo en ellos. 

Cuando estuvo listo, Ted volvió a ponerse los guantes y el anillo, y se elevó en el cielo. Skeets se posó en su hombro, y sus garras metálicas se aferraron con fuerza al asa del morral. Ted ascendió hasta quedar a la altura del ojo del cíclope, haciendo cuanto podía para que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar. Había oído muchas historias sobre Hermano Ojo cuando era niño, y era igual de aterrador, o más, en carne y hueso. 

—Hola, Hermano —dije Ted con voz jovial, tragándose su miedo al tiempo que componía su sonrisa más boosteriana. 

El monstruo rugió, encolerizado al ver que un humano intentaba traspasar las puertas. Ted dio una palmada, cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza mientras los guantes producían un intenso resplandor de fuego y luz que cegó al cíclope. Ted aprovechó su distracción para moverse, y no paró hasta pasar las puertas y posarse en los peldaños de la entrada. 

—¡Abrid las puertas, Rey Negro! ¡Tengo una propuesta para vos! —gritó Ted. 

Y las puertas se abrieron. 

Ted echó a correr por el largo pasillo, con Skeets aferrado a su hombro. Las salamandras iluminaban su camino, más brillantes que la última vez, reconociendo el resplandor del poder alquímico que recorría las venas de Ted. Corrió hasta que, una vez más, llegó al cavernoso salón del trono. Las armaduras parecían mirarle iracundas desde sus nichos. El Rey Negro parecía igualmente molesto. Al ver a Ted irrumpir en la estancia, empezó a frotarse una sien. 

—¿Otra vez tú? Esperaba que hubieras muerto congelado en el norte —suspiró. 

—Creo que ya sabéis a qué he venido —dijo Ted. 

Se quitó a Skeets del hombro, cogió el morral y lo abrió. Se desprendió del anillo y los guantes y de su emblema de alquimista, y los metió en la bolsa. La esquirla, sin embargo, permaneció en su bolsillo. Ted esperaba mantener así a su lado a la Dama Blanca y a su querido antiguo profesor para que le protegieran. 

—Como ya te he dicho, el corazón es mío, mortal. Fue un trato justo —replicó el Rey Negro, agitando una mano con desdén. 

—Oh, soy consciente de ello. Por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer un intercambio —dijo Ted, balanceándose sobre sus talones. 

El Rey Negro se enderezó, interesado. Se inclinó hacia delante mientras una sonrisa se desplegaba lentamente en su rostro. 

—¿De veras? 

Ted asintió. Avanzó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Podía ver el corazón de Booster aún parpadeando, brillante y azul, en su jaula de cristal, y, quizá, ardiendo con más fuerza por el hecho de que Ted estuviera allí. Se preguntó cómo sería sostenerlo entre sus manos. Se preguntó si Booster sabía que él estaba allí, ante el Rey Negro, con su propio corazón galopando en su pecho. Se miró las manos, y luego alzó la vista hacia el Rey Negro. 

—Habla entonces, mortal. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme a cambio de algo tan valioso como ese corazón? —preguntó el Señor del Oeste, haciendo un gesto hacia la jaula de cristal. 

Ted sonrió y se acercó un poco más. Cogió la torre blanca del tablero de ajedrez y la movió, poniendo en jaque al rey negro. 

—Mi humanidad. 

—¿Me entregarías la misma cosa por la que él sacrificó su corazón? 

—¿Para traer a Booster a casa? Sí —respondió Ted sin vacilar—. ¿Cerramos el trato? Movéis vos, Alteza. 

El Rey Negro no tenía otra elección, y Ted sabía que el dios era consciente de ello. Tenía que aceptar el trato, ya que era justo, aunque se tratara de una devolución. Ted no sabía si alguien le había devuelto alguna vez al Rey Negro su regalo, pero no importaba. El Rey Negro no podía negarse a aceptar el intercambio. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, un sonido de resignada derrota, y se apartó del tablero de ajedrez. Con un chasquido ominoso, el Rey Negro movió su pieza homónima y capturó a la torre blanca. 

—Lo cerramos. 

Ted sintió al instante una contracción en el estómago. La transformación había empezado. Fue igual que aquella fatídica noche, la primera vez que cambió. Sus manos y sus pies ardieron, su piel hirvió, su mandíbula se desencajó. Sus huesos se retorcieron entre sacudidas y sus ojos se nublaron. Su tamaño aumentó, sus miembros se doblaron en ángulos antinaturales y sus omoplatos se desplazaron formando un grueso caparazón. De su ancha boca brotaron los poderosos quelíceros, goteando saliva. Y cuando el proceso acabó, Ted había vuelto a ser un insecto. Retrocedió, tambaleante y exhausto, mientras su gran pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente. 

—El corazón, Señor. Cumplid vuestra parte del trato —jadeó. 

El Rey Negro desenganchó a regañadientes la bola de cristal de su cadena y se la tendió. Ted podía sentir las cálidas pulsaciones del corazón incluso a través del cristal, y aunque no quería perderlo de vista ni un instante, lo introdujo en el morral con sumo cuidado. Lo sintió palpitar contra su costado, cálido incluso a través del tejido. 

—Tener su corazón no lo hará regresar, ¿sabes? Has desperdiciado tu humanidad, mortal —dijo el Rey Negro en un tono insípidamente burlón. 

Ted esbozó una sonrisa, aunque en su rostro de insecto fue más bien una horrible mueca. 

—Oh, ya lo sé. Por eso lo llevaré al Palacio del Sur. 

Ted cogió el morral y volvió a acercarse al tablero de ajedrez, observándolo con atención. Aún sonriendo, cogió el otro caballo blanco y lo movió. 

—Jaque mate, Señor. Vamos, Skeets. 

Salió de palacio con Skeets sobre su hombro, dejando atrás al Rey Negro. 

Ya era de noche cuando Ted abandonó la montaña, pasó junto a Hermano Ojo y se adentró en las yermas llanuras. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, intentando adivinar cuál estrella sería Booster. Todas le parecían iguales, brillantes puntos de luz iluminando una gran cortina de oscuridad. Una de ellas emitía un brillo dorado, y se preguntó si sería Booster, o sólo una de sus hermanas. Aunque quizá sí fuera Booster, vigilándole mientras viajaba hacia el sur. 

—No veo de qué modo le ha protegido la Diosa de la Nieve —chirrió Skeets—. Después de todo, amo Theodore, ha tenido que sacrificar su cuerpo humano por el corazón del amo. 

Ted sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho, tocando su propio corazón. 

—Puede que el talismán de la Dama Blanca no haya preservado mi cuerpo, pero ha salvaguardado mis recuerdos. Aún recuerdo mi nombre, mi familia, mis poderes. Aún soy el alquimista de Marquette, Skeets. 

—Bien, entonces dígame, alquimista de Marquette, ¿cómo piensa llegar al Palacio del Sur? —preguntó Skeets. 

Ted se dispuso a responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. Había pensado utilizar los zapatos mágicos para plantarse allí en un momento, pero ya no podía ponérselos. Sus pies eran demasiado grandes y deformes para encasquetárselos. Tampoco podía usar el anillo mágico, pues ya no le servía. Siguió andando, intentando pensar en algo. 

—Yo… Deja que lo consulte con la almohada. Puede que se me ocurra una idea mejor a la luz del día. 

Caminó hasta llegar al límite del bosque. Le dolían los pies y el morral se había vuelto demasiado pesado. Ted se acurrucó bajo un árbol en el mismo borde, para poder ver el cielo sobre las yermas llanuras. Skeets se posó en una rama y se dio cuerda en silencio mientras observaba a Ted. Ted puso el morral en el suelo y sacó la jaula de cristal, y la acunó entre sus brazos mientras contemplaba las estrellas. El corazón latía cálidamente, y Ted casi podía escuchar el susurro de Booster. 

Ted se quedó dormido con el corazón de Booster entre sus brazos y la mirada en el cielo, intentando encontrar a su radiante y dorado amigo entre sus numerosas hermanas. Su sueño fue inquieto, atormentado por recuerdos del pasado y por el miedo a que la Dama Llameante no pudiera ayudarlo. Aunque lo había menospreciado y llamado farsante, había acabado sintiendo un inmenso afecto por Booster. Esos días sin él le habían provocado un dolor constante en el corazón. Se preguntaba qué diría Booster cuando volviera, si querría recuperar su corazón, si volvería con él a casa, a Marquette, o le desdeñaría como Ted había hecho hacía tanto tiempo. 

Cuando llegó el alba, Ted ya estaba repasando sus diarios. Quería ver si contenían algún tipo de ecuación alquímica con la que cambiar los zapatos de carreras, o hacer más poderoso el anillo de vuelo, o incluso teletransportarse con Skeets al Palacio del Sur igual que habían hecho con el rubí para ir al oeste. El pájaro mecánico lo observaba desde lo alto, posado en su rama. 

—¿Skeets? Si tuviéramos que ir andando hasta el Palacio del Sur, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaríamos? —preguntó Ted. 

—Meses, amo Theodore. 

Suspiró y siguió revisando sus libros. 

—Bien, si no nos queda otra opción, tendremos que andar durante meses. Caminaré hasta quedarme sin pies, si es preciso. Pero espero no tener que llegar a eso. Preferiría seguir teniendo pies. 

Volvió a suspirar mientras dejaba cautelosamente los zapatos en el suelo. No sacó el anillo. Temía lo que diría Booster si destruía el anillo en nombre de la alquimia, aunque fuera para traerle a casa. 

—¿No puede simplemente agrandar los zapatos? —preguntó Skeets. 

Ted frunció el ceño. 

—Podría, y créeme, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. El único problema es que no estoy seguro de que la magia de los zapatos no se vea alterada por el agrandamiento. Pero el mejor modo de averiguarlo es intentándolo, ¿verdad? 

Ted arrancó una ramita del árbol y dibujó con ella un símbolo alquímico en la tierra. Luego se adentró brevemente en el bosque en busca de plantas que usar como material, las añadió a las esquinas y espolvoreó las suelas de los zapatos con el polvillo de uno de sus frascos. Era asombroso lo bien que se le daba la alquimia, incluso con su monstruoso cuerpo. Escribir era la parte más difícil, y se preguntó si no podría hacer algo para que le resultara más sencillo. Sabía que, en lo concerniente a los polvos, sólo necesitaría frascos mayores. Quizá, pensó Ted, mientras poseyera sus recuerdos y habilidades, podría permanecer en ese cuerpo. Por otro lado, había disfrutado volviendo a ocupar su vieja piel, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. 

—No te acerques, Skeets. Estoy a punto de realizar la transformación.

Ted garrapateó algo más en la tierra, completando el círculo, y los zapatos crecieron y se retorcieron ligeramente hasta adquirir un tamaño y una forma que se ajustaban mejor a sus enormes pies de cuatro dedos. Se sentó y se los puso con cuidado, y luego volvió a guardar el corazón en el morral. Skeets saltó al interior de la mochila y asomó la cabeza con suspicacia. 

—¿Está seguro de que funcionará, amo Theodore? 

Ted se encogió de hombros. 

—En absoluto, Skeets. Pero estoy deseando comprobarlo. Ahora, sujétate. He modificado el hechizo que activa y desactiva los zapatos, en parte por simplicidad, y en parte porque no puedo entrechocar los talones con este cuerpo. ¿Preparado? 

Skeets chirrió, pegando el cuerpo a la esfera de cristal. 

—Todo lo preparado que podría estar. 

Ted asintió y tragó saliva. Se volvió hacia el sur, con la luz del sol sobre su hombro, y con voz tan clara como pudo murmuró: 

—Vamos. 

Los zapatos despegaron, y Ted con ellos. Comprendió inmediatamente que no se desplazaba a una velocidad tan vertiginosa como la de antes, pero aun así seguía siendo sobrecogedora. Atribuyó su ralentización al apaño que había llevado a cabo con los zapatos y al hecho de que ahora éstos cargaran con una criatura mucho más pesada que un hombre normal. Cruzó el continente sujetando el morral con todas sus fuerzas, aterrorizado ante la idea de que pudiera abrirse y el corazón acabara perdido en alguna parte del camino. El aire se hizo más cálido a medida que avanzaba hacia el sur, cruzando pequeños mares y vastos desiertos en cuestión de segundos. Se preguntaba si Booster se habría enfadado por haber renunciado a su piel humana. Se preguntaba si la Dama Llameante se la restituiría como recompensa por devolverle el corazón a su hermano menor. Se preguntaba si Booster le extrañaría allá arriba, en aquel solitario mar de estrellas, porque ciertamente él sí extrañaba a Booster. 

El largo tramo de desierto dio paso a un paraíso tropical, un jardín de exuberante verdor y aves exóticas. Y en la distancia, que se acortaba a ojos vistas, se alzaba un gran palacio. Ted tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca seca y con sabor a arena. 

—Alto. 

Los zapatos se detuvieron delante mismo de la escalinata. Ted se sentó cuidadosamente en los peldaños y se los quitó, dejándolos en el suelo. Ahora eran demasiado grandes para meterlos en el morral, y estaba bastante seguro de que nadie sería tan estúpido como para venir a robarle los zapatos a alguien delante del palacio de una diosa. Especialmente unos zapatos que sólo podían servirle a una gran criatura insectil. 

—¿Qué opinas, Skeets? —preguntó Ted, dejando salir de la bolsa al pájaro mecánico. 

Skeets volvió a posarse en su hombro y contempló el gran templo de piedra cubierto de enredaderas en flor. 

—No parece el palacio de una diosa de fuego, ¿verdad? 

—Es posible, pero creo que un palacio en llamas sería de lo más incómodo. 

Subieron la larga escalinata hasta llegar a las puertas de palacio, y descubrieron que ya estaban abiertas. El interior estaba inundado por el fulgor de inquietas salamandras y flores que brillaban como faros de colores. Dentro hacía un placentero calor, pese a que no había techos: todo el palacio se abría a las estrellas. Los pasos de Ted apenas resonaban sobre la piedra mientras avanzaba hacia el salón del trono siguiendo un sendero pintado. En el palacio sonaba una música que nunca había oído, y entonces comprendió que se trataba del canto de las salamandras. 

Cuando Ted entró en el salón del trono, Beatriz, la Dama Llameante, se alzaba en lo alto de su tarima, con las manos en las caderas. Por su aspecto, nadie habría dicho que se trataba de una diosa de fuego. Iba envuelta en sedas verdes, y sus cabellos eran de un brillante tono viridián. Parecía tremendamente molesta, y Ted se preguntó qué habría hecho para ofenderla. Se arrodilló ante ella, apretando el morral contra su pecho. 

—Mi Señora —murmuró. 

—¿Qué es eso que he oído de que mi hermanito entregó su corazón por un mortal? —preguntó ella con una voz en la que parecían bailar mil llamas. 

Ted extrajo con cuidado la jaula de cristal y, acunándola gentilmente en sus enormes manos, se la ofreció a la Dama Llameante. 

—Él quiso devolverme mi humanidad, Señora. No creo que supiera que el Rey Negro, a cambio, iba a pedir su corazón. 

—¡Por supuesto que el Rey Negro iba a pedir su corazón! Es la primera estrella que ha tenido uno, algo muy raro. Y supongo que tú le devolviste tu humanidad para recuperarlo, ¿no? Puedo ver tan claro como el día que estás bajo un encantamiento. Fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Tora, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que no te la dio. Tora nunca quiere meterse en los asuntos ajenos. ¿Dónde está la diversión, entonces? —preguntó la Dama, abriendo la jaula. 

Ted la vio sacar el corazón de su prisión de cristal y sostenerlo en sus manos desnudas. Se preguntó si él se quemaría si lo tocaba. Resplandecía intensamente, parpadeante, azul y brillante. 

—Señora, ¿seréis capaz de devolverle su corazón? 

—Sí, pero va a dar lo mismo —replicó ella—. Sé que volverá a entregar esta estúpida cosa. 

Ted vio como la Dama Llameante miraba al cielo. Ante su asombro, la luz del día desapareció, dando paso a una oscuridad estrellada. 

—Señora, ¿cómo…? 

—El Hombre Verde eclipsó al sol. Has elegido un buen día para venir a implorar mi ayuda. Ahora, déjame ver… 

La diosa frunció el ceño, buscando entre sus hermanas una estrella en particular. Y entonces Ted la vio; emitía un resplandor dorado más intenso que el de cualquier otra en el cielo y, por el modo en que titilaba el corazón, supo que ésa tenía que ser su estrella. 

—Ah, ahí estás. Vamos, vuelve aquí. Tengo algo que te pertenece. 

Ted vio como la estrella daba un salto, y una brillante línea de fuego cruzó el oscuro cielo en dirección a la Tierra. No estaba seguro de que la estrella supiera a dónde debía ir, y temió que aterrizara en cualquier parte del mundo, en cuyo caso él tendría que recorrerlo de nuevo hasta encontrarla. Para su alivio, la estrella cayó justo en el salón del trono, un cometa zumbante de radiante luz dorada. Dio vueltas en torno a la estancia, convirtiéndose en una silueta ígnea y parpadeante de forma ligeramente humana, hasta detenerse junto a la Dama. 

—Tu enorme amigo ha venido a devolverte tu corazón. Nunca estuve enfadada contigo por hacer que te lo rompieran, ¿sabes? A los mortales les ocurre todo el tiempo. Pero deberías haber acudido a mí en primer lugar —le reprendió la Dama mientras devolvía gentilmente el corazón al lugar al que pertenecía, ardiendo dentro del cuerpo de la estrella—. Esta vez ten más cuidado con él. 

La flamígera figura comenzó a tomar forma, y la estrella caída acabó reducida a poco menos que una brillante nube de luz. Emitió un jadeo, flexionó sus ardientes dedos y se tocó el pecho, y comprendió que su corazón volvía a estar en su lugar. Aún emitía una luz titilante; su cabello era como un halo dorado en torno a su atractivo rostro, y sus ojos, tan azules como su corazón. Booster esbozó una tímida sonrisa y, cautelosamente, tendió hacia Ted una mano envuelta en llamas vacilantes, temeroso de quemarle. 

—Ya no eres humano —dijo con una voz en la que, al igual que la diosa, bailaban las llamas. 

Ted tomó la mano que le tendía y, para sorpresa de ambos, ni siquiera respingó. Simplemente la sostuvo con fuerza, como si fuera la única forma de mantener a Booster atado a la Tierra. Y en opinión de Ted, lo era. 

—No, renuncié a ello para traerte. 

—Tú… Pero… ¿qué…? —tartamudeó Booster. 

Ted sonrió y apretó gentilmente la mano de Booster, sin rehuir el calor ni las trémulas llamas. Éstas no podían quemar su dura piel; tan sólo producirle una intensa calidez. 

—Aún conservo mis recuerdos. Recuerdo ser Theodore Kord, y recuerdo ser sólo Ted. Sé que querías que volviera a ser humano, pero más quería yo que regresaras. 

Booster lo miró parpadeando, con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

—¿Q… querías? 

—Pues claro —replicó Ted—. Después de todo, eres mi único amigo, y me aficionado demasiado a tenerte en mi vida para dejar que te vayas. He recorrido el mundo por ti, y subiría hasta el cielo para traerte de vuelta si fuera preciso. 

Tiró de Booster y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su poderoso pecho. Deseó poder devolverle el beso que le había dado hacía toda una vida, cuando él aún era apuesto y humano. Booster era tan cálido… Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, al compás del titilar de su aureola de llamas. 

Tras ellos, la Dama Llameante carraspeó delicadamente, y se separaron a regañadientes, mirando a la diosa con una dócil sonrisa. Ella suspiró, observándolos con cierta turbación. Ted se volvió hacia Booster, que miraba a su hermana con la expresión más patética que podía componer. 

—La última vez que pusiste esa carita, terminaste lamentándolo —dijo ella—. Esta vez tienes que prometer que no harás ninguna tontería con este regalo. 

—¿Ayudareis también a Ted? —preguntó Booster. 

Ted miró a Booster un instante, y luego se volvió hacia la diosa. 

—Ayudad a Booster, Señora. Yo puedo vivir así. Lo he hecho durante años, y puedo seguir haciéndolo el resto de mi vida. Tengo mis recuerdos y tengo a Booster, y eso es lo que más me importa. 

La Dama Llameante lo escrutó durante un instante, intentando ubicar el lugar dónde una vez había estado el bolsillo de su chaleco. 

—Llevas encima una esquirla del amuleto del escarabajo. O en tu interior, supongo. ¿Te la dio Tora? 

—Sí, Señora. 

—No sé cómo se las arregla siempre para apropiarse de lo que me pertenece —murmuró para sí la diosa—. Bueno, eso, sin duda, me facilita mucho las cosas. 

Ted vio como la Dama Llameante materializaba unas grandes gotas de fuego y las lanzaba hacia ellos, envolviéndolos a ambos con su encantamiento. Ted sintió que lo inundaba un gran calor, y su cuerpo se retorció y cambió de forma por tercera vez en otros tantos días. En esta ocasión le resultó menos doloroso y bastante más rápido, y cuando acabó, volvía a ser humano por completo, y llevaba el traje que él mismo se había confeccionado. Junto a él, ataviado con su velvetón amarillo, estaba Booster, tan humano como cualquier otro mortal, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, como solía hacer. 

—Tendremos que encontrar tu sombrero —murmuró Ted, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. 

Booster lanzó una carcajada. 

—Más vale. Es mi sombrero favorito. Estaría perdido sin él. 

La Dama Llameante volvió a carraspear, y de algún modo consiguieron dejar de contemplarse el uno al otro el tiempo suficiente para mirarla a ella. 

—Alquimista, te he dado la habilidad de llevar ambas pieles —dijo la Dama Llameante—. Esa esquirla del amuleto azul que ahora llevas en el bolsillo te ayudará a cambiar de forma. Podrás ser tal como eres ahora, y también como eras antes, siempre que quieras. 

Se volvió hacia su hermano, que otra vez estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Ted. 

—En cuanto a ti, vuelves a ser humano, y lo serás durante el resto de tus días. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte hecho este regalo por segunda vez. 

—Yo no podría arrepentirme aunque lo intentara —respondió Booster, sonriendo como un tonto mientras miraba a Ted—. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi corazón nunca volverá a romperse. 

Ted sonrió y volvió a tender sus manos hacia Booster, pequeñas, suaves y ahora capaces de encajar perfectamente entre las suyas. Se miró en aquellos ardientes ojos azules y sintió el calor del rubor en sus mejillas. 

—Hola, Booster. 

—Hola, Ted —murmuró Booster, con el rostro igualmente arrebolado. 

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Ted y sus labios se encontraron a medio camino, uniéndose en un beso tímido, vacilante. El corazón de Ted latía con fuerza, y podía sentir el de Booster latiendo con idéntica fuerza. Booster se apartó primero y rozó con los dedos el bolsillo de su chaleco, donde la esquirla se perfilaba sutilmente bajo la tela. 

—¿Volverás alguna vez a ser Ted, el escarabajo azul? 

—Por supuesto —rió Ted—. Será aún más divertido hacer huir a los bandoleros si el patrono alquimista aparece gritando ante ellos repentinamente transformado en un escarabajo parlante de más de dos metros de altura. —Apretó las manos de Booster—. Tengo todas tus baratijas. Te las guardé mientras estabas fuera. 

—¡Le he extrañado, amo! —repiqueteó Skeets, abalanzándose sobre el hombro de Booster. 

—¡Empezaba a preguntarme dónde te habías metido, Skeets! —rió Booster—. No he estado fuera tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? 

—No, pero hemos estado demasiado tiempo fuera de Marquette —dijo Ted—. Me temo que a estas alturas esté plagado de artistas de circo y matones. Volvamos a casa —sugirió. 

Cogió el morral, sacó su emblema y lo prendió en su chaleco, rescató las baratijas de Booster y se volvió hacia la diosa. 

—Gracias de nuevo, Señora. Estaríamos perdidos sin vos. 

Ella sonrió, apoyando las manos en las caderas. 

—Sí, ya lo creo. 

Ted y Booster salieron de palacio tomados de la mano, y Ted no podía recordar haber visto nunca un sol tan radiante ni unos colores tan vívidos. Miró a Booster, sonriendo, y éste le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora, con Skeets aún posado sobre su hombro. Entonces se detuvieron al pie de la escalinata, y Booster contempló horrorizado los grandes trozos de cuero y ante que allí les aguardaban. 

—¿Qué les has hecho a mis zapatos? 

***

La gente de Marquette no prestó mucha atención a Booster y a su pájaro mecánico cuando finalmente volvieron al pueblo, pero todo el mundo se detuvo a contemplar al hombre que venía con ellos. Era apuesto y sonriente, y no paraba de reír junto al extravagante adivino. Y lo más importante: llevaba el blasón de la familia Kord y el emblema de alquimista. Por todo el pueblo corrió el rumor de que Booster había traído a casa al alquimista perdido, que el joven Kord había regresado a fin de cuentas, y pronto todo Marquette estuvo congregado en la plaza mayor para escuchar su historia. 

—¡Habitantes de Marquette, mirad! —anunció pomposamente Skeets mientras Ted tomaba la mano de Booster y se elevaba con él en el cielo para que todos pudieran verles—. ¡Theodore Kord, el alquimista perdido de Marquette! 

El público lanzó un grito ahogado y todos empezaron a pedir a gritos que les contaran la historia del regreso de Ted. Ted permanecía junto a Booster, hombro con hombro, sujetando su mano mientras flotaban en el aire. 

—Damas y caballeros, es una historia muy larga, así que lo mejor será ir por partes —explicó Booster con tono grandilocuente—. Comienza con una historia familiar, la historia de la estrella que bajó del cielo en busca del amor verdadero. 

Les llevó un rato contar su historia, sobre todo porque no dejaban de interrumpirse el uno al otro, y Skeets tenía que corregirles y aclarar diversos puntos. A veces, alguien gritaba algo entre la multitud y les hacía perder completamente el hilo. Cuando por fin acabaron, ya hacía rato que ardían las salamandras, y Vivian y Constance habían salido de _La Zorra Carmesí_ con jarras de cerveza para todos. Algunos aldeanos habrían jurado que esa noche el señor Gold emitía un suave resplandor dorado, sentado junto al alquimista, suspendido en el cielo. 

En los días que siguieron, ocurrieron muchas cosas. La mansión Kord recuperó su antigua gloria cuando Ted puso en su sitio a los pequeños elementales de la tierra, persiguiéndolos entre los setos mientras Booster reía y disfrutaba de la luz del sol, sin ayudar en lo más mínimo. Volvió a abrir el laboratorio de su padre, ocupó su legítimo lugar como Alquimista de Marquette y los aldeanos acudieron en tropel a la mansión una vez más. Booster se instaló allí y, aunque no era alquimista, continuó usando su don y sus trucos de salón para ayudar a aquéllos que se habían convertido en sus vecinos. 

Siempre hubo bandoleros y estafadores rondando el pueblo, y Ted había estado en lo cierto: ahora era aún más divertido librarse de ellos, especialmente cuando ninguno esperaba que el alquimista, un hombre de aspecto modesto y desastrado, se transformara de pronto en un escarabajo parlante de más de dos metros con colmillos afilados como navajas. Booster prefería usar los brillantes destellos de luz de sus guantes de hombre del espectáculo. Y cuando acababan, siempre iban a cenar a _La Zorra Carmesí_ , rodeados por la gente, a la que deleitaban con las narraciones de sus hazañas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. 

Con el tiempo, la historia de la estrella que cayó del cielo y del alquimista perdido de Marquette cruzó los límites del pueblo y se extendió por todo el continente de la Internacional. De todos los rincones venía gente a comprobar si era cierta, si de verdad una estrella se había enamorado de un mortal maldito, si realmente el alquimista había sido una vez un gigantesco escarabajo azul. Y en ocasiones, la gente los veía pasear tomados de la mano; unas veces eran dos hombres y un pájaro mecánico, y otras, un hombre, un enorme escarabajo y un pájaro mecánico, pero siempre juntos. 

La gente de Marquette diría que vivieron felices para siempre, pero, en la biblioteca de la mansión, el libro azul que narraba la historia de la estrella caída y el alquimista perdido lo expresaba de una forma sutilmente diferente. 

Vivieron _juntos_ y felices para siempre. 

 

FIN


End file.
